The Odd Couple
by Shadystar
Summary: Speedy can't help but feel like he's the odd man out when he notices that everyone else around him seems to be pairing up, including his best friend Aqualad. Meanwhile, Robin and Bumblebee have been working on their leadership skills and are trying to build a better Titan community. Cyborg creates a new invention that can help the Titans.
1. Exposition

**I have read many stories from this site but this is my first time publishing a story here, so please be patient. This page is mostly the story's background info and explains things in more detail so I don't have to keep interrupting the story to give more information. I based my story on the first series and this takes place after the Teen Titans Movie: Trouble in Tokyo. I try to keep the information as close to the original series as I can- though I did take the idea of Aqualad's match based on a picture from the Teen Titans Go! series (for TTG haters, that was the ONLY thing I consciously used based on TTG). I am still working on the story, so I will add more chapters, not sure how many yet. I guess this is the part where I say "I don't own Teen Titans or anything related to the DC Comics universe". Enjoy.**

Exposition:

Earlier in the year, Robin and Bumblebee had taken the initiative of enrolling in team management workshops to improve their leadership skills. Though it was created for the professional growth of business managers, rather than superheroes, the principles of building an efficient team were the same- whether in an office cubicle or on the battlefield. While Robin has had many years of experience as the leader of the Teen Titans, he did it more so to support Bumblebee, since she has often experienced trouble with guiding the Titans East team.

She never liked to complain about it, but being the leader of a crime fighting team (not to mention the only girl in a house full of adolescent boys) did get a bit overwhelming and lonely at times- which is why Robin offered to take these workshops with her. She was a new leader and still needed guidance on how to direct her teammates. Despite Robin's years of experience with leading successful missions, he wasn't arrogant about his abilities. He knew that above all a good leader must always be willing to look for new resources and trainings to help build a better team.

One of the lessons Robin and Bee learned from their leadership course was the importance of building team morale and rapport with an extended network. This meant keeping the team members happy, as well as helping them to bond outside of the work environment in order to be more in-tune with each other. Even Robin had to admit, he could do better in this department. He was always focused on the fighting skills and strategies but rarely focused on the relationship building aspect. Though Cyborg and Beast Boy are practically conjoined at the hip, and Robin and Starfire were close (seeing as they are dating); being the only girls in the house Raven and Starfire (despite Starfire's best efforts) could benefit from more bonding with each other. Come to think of it, Raven could benefit from bonding with anyone.

Robin and Bumblebee decided that they would do both separate and joint team bonding activities, with the goal of having a joint activity at least once a month. This way if they ever did need to team up, both teams would be in sync with each other. This also gave Bumblebee the opportunity to observe Robin's leadership skills with his team and Robin a chance to give Bumblebee feedback and/or advice on how to lead her team more proficiently.

Occasionally they would invite other honorary Titans to join their activities to increase the bonds of their extended network. However, most of the time the others declined, as they preferred to work alone. Occasionally Jinx and Kid Flash would drop in if they were nearby- but it was mostly because Jinx wanted to hang out and talk with the female Titan. Even after renouncing her villainous past, she still had a hard time making friends who weren't felons. But she found comfort in Starfire's friendly and forgiving nature, as well as Raven's experience and understanding in fighting her own inner demons- even though she continued to shut everyone out. While Jinx still sometimes felt judged by Bumblebee, her former schoolmate didn't hold her past against her.

Most of the collaboration activities took place in the original Titans' home and would involve some type of sparring match or combat training. But both leaders knew that they had to make more of an effort for fun non-work related activities as well in order to help the teams really bond. But it was hard to organize a planned group vacation or even a "Day of Fun" since you could never be sure when evil will attack. That is, until Cyborg's newest creation.

Cyborg has been working for years to develop a new invention he called "The Crime Watch". A device that uses recorded data from the previous years to predict the chances of criminal activity happening in a 24 hour time span, within the tri-state area. The data uses documented patterns of weather conditions, days of the week/month, times of the day/year, and even the moon and solar phases (which required some help from Raven) to factored when the most criminal activities tended to occur. Cyborg also included any predictable behaviors or regular routines the Titans have observed, on stakeouts and other missions, about their more notable high-profile enemies to forecast high to low probability of criminal activity, as well as the general threat levels of those crimes. Of course it couldn't predict the exact time, location, or even guarantee the criminals that were responsible; but it would give a two hour time window estimate of when the peak of high criminal activity was likely to happen and a 5 mile radius estimate locator and a list of who would most likely be behind the acts (based on any routines that may prevent or enable certain criminals that are recorded in the data base). Cyborg made the device into portable wristwatches for both Robin and Bumblebee (each customized with the data of their corresponding residences). Both leaders hid their watches under their glove and sleeve, respectively.

Though they both knew it wasn't an exact science, Robin and Bumblebee had confidence in Cyborg's aptitude for mathematics and engineering. Plus, any tool that can help them to fight crime was a welcome one. Robin and Bumblebee decided that they can test out its usefulness by using it to plan outings for their teams on a day when the probability of criminal activity, or at least the threat level of the criminal activity, was low. Besides, the local authorities have always teased the Titans that they get to have all the fun and said that if the local PD doesn't start pulling its weight they may be out of a job soon (only half-jokingly).


	2. Chapter 1: Day Off

**This is the actual beginning of the story. The story is mostly in a third person perspective; but I might do POVs in future chapters if I feel it is appropriate for the scene. While Robin, Bumblebee, and the other Titans are (and most likely will continue to be) mentioned multiple times throughout the story, the main focus character is Speedy. Once again, I don't not own Teen Titans or anything related to the DC Comics universe. Please R&amp;R, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Day Off

It was mid-August, almost the end of summer. It was the last couple of days of the county fair, because in a few weeks the local schools for typical kids would be back in session. Of course the Titans didn't need to worry about school like most teenagers. But The Crime Watches have been going off a lot lately and were mostly spot on with the predictions, which helped them to stay alert and vigilant.

Of course it got in the way of planning a combined team activity. When one team was able to relax or have a day off the other was busy fighting crime. Since the days they did have off where out of sync, the teams did their separate group activities whenever they had the chance. The Crime Watches usually had a low medium (yellow) to high (red) setting for the possibility of illegal activity and the threat level was always slightly high (orange) to high (red). These were too high levels of danger for them to ignore and leave to the police.

Robin woke up one Friday morning, always a few hours before his other teammates, he noticed that the probability forecast for the day was the same stagnant yellow that meant the probability was medium, but that the threat level was very low (white). This meant that if criminal activity were going to happen today it would be a low profile criminal, most likely a typical human, such as a minor robbery or even a mild traffic violation; nothing their local PD's couldn't handle by themselves. Though it did bug Robin not to try to help fight crime, no matter how small and trivial, he figured that his team could use a day off after a long stream of missions. Robin figured maybe they can try to set up a group activity with the Titans East, if their forecast was similar.

Robin was outside watching the sunrise with the morning newspaper and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. He was going to read the paper, like he does every morning, before checking in with the Titans East leader to see what her forecast for the day was, when she called him on his T-communicator, or what Bee liked to call the "T-cell" much to Robin's chagrin.

"Hello?" Robin answered his Titan communicator

"Good you're up," responded Bumblebee. "I tell you, this time difference is really annoying sometimes; I've been up for hours waiting to check in but wasn't sure when you wake up. So anyway, what's your crime forecast like today?"

"The activity level is about the same as always- a low medium. But the threat level is very low. I figured we should just call it in to sheriff's department to give them the heads up and take the day off," Robin admitted, somewhat embarrassed about the thought of not acting on his instincts to stop any sort of danger, no matter how mild. Though, he knew that his team really could use a break.

"Same here. This might be a perfect time to finally get the teams together. Got any plans?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, no one else here is up yet. It's only 6:30 in the morning here. I know Star and Beast Boy were excited about the county fair. It's been going on for a couple of months but we were always too busy or exhausted to go. This is the last week it's open until next summer. Do you think your team would be up for it?" Robin questioned the Titans East leader.

"Well, Mas Y Menos requested that the next day off they go to visit friends and family in Guatemala. At least I think they did. My Spanish is improving but I'm nowhere near fluent enough to keep up with how fast those two can talk" Bumblebee admitted, rolling her eyes in mock frustration. "But there is nothing going on around here, so I think Speedy and Aqualad would be up for it. That is, if those two knuckleheads ever wake up," Bee said, staring in an annoyed fashion in the direction of their rooms.

"My teammates won't be up for a while anyway. Raven and Starfire will probably wake up in the next hour or so. But Beast Boy and Cyborg can sometimes sleep in until noon… if I let them" Robin retorted with a slight smirk on his face, secretly envying their ability to relax and sleep in late when there wasn't trouble.

"Well, I'm going to give those lazy bones about one more hour of rest before I dump a bucket of cold water over their heads… Though the last time I tried that on Aqualad, he was still sleeping like a baby afterwards. Go figure," Bumblebee chuckled while shrugging one shoulder. "Anyway, we can be there by 10 AM your time, so make sure Sparky and Beast Boy are bright eyed and bushy tailed by the time we get there," she finished.

"Will do. See you then." Robin responded before ending the call.

* * *

Mas y Menos woke up about a half after the call ended and drowsily headed towards the kitchen in their matching pajamas to make breakfast, preparing for another monotonous day of crime fighting.

While Mas y Menos only spoke Spanish they seemed to understand English quite well, so the other Titans mostly spoke to them in English. Bumblebee was trying to learn Spanish mostly for the purpose of trying understand what they are saying, rather than to talk to them in Spanish.

"Great news, guys! The Crime Watch says that it's a low threat level day. So we're taking the day… off…" Bee trailed off as the quick twins rushed to their room with wide grins on their faces and exchanging Spanish reminders of what to bring as they packed for their long awaited day off. They were completely packed and dressed under a minute and ready to go when Bumblebee blocked the front door.

"Hold on, fellas" she said. "We do have plans today. I made arrangements to hang out with the other Titans today," she continued as the smiles faded from Mas y Menos faces. "However, I supposed since you guys have been working hard lately I can let it slide just this once," she continued, as the smiles returned to their faces "… If you promise to report back to me by 7 AM tomorrow morning to check the crime forecast. If the threat level goes back up, your twin butts better get back her on the double, comprende?"

"¡Sí!" Mas agreed happily shaking her hand; "¡Muchas gracias, señorita Bumblebee!" Menos agreed kissing the back of her other hand right before they bolted out the door.

Bee figured those boys could use a mini vacation. Even though they were the youngest Titans on her team, they both listened to her better than the older boys on her team did. Plus, she figured she was also doing Robin a solid by allowing them to go; seeing as they both had a very obvious crush on Starfire. Even though Robin and Star have been dating exclusively since they came back from that trip to Tokyo, he always got a little flustered whenever they (or anyone for that matter) flirted with Starfire.

Roughly 25 minutes later, Aqualad had awakened and entered the common area, better known as the ops room, where Bumblebee was waiting on the couch for her remaining teammates to wake up.

"Finally…" Bee said in an exaggerated tone in response to Aqualad's delayed arrival.

"Good morning to you too," Aqualad countered sarcastically in a short pause before heading towards the refrigerator. "Let me guess, another high alert day?" he asked with a yawn, still irritable from his long repose.

"No, actually the threat level today is low. So we're taking the day off." She responded.

"Finally…" Aqualad mocked in the same annoyed tone Bee had used when he entered the room, as he was looking in the fridge. "So then what's the rush?" he added.

"Robin and I thought it would be a good idea to get the teams together today." Bee replied.

"Great, our first day off in a while and we have to spend it sparring?" He said with both disappointed and frustrated as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Bumblebee interrupted his pity party: "Actually, we're going to the county fair in Jump City."

Aqualad sighed, "Well, I guess it's better than the alternative. Can I at least invite Batgirl?" he asked with a slight grin while putting the carton of juice back in the fridge.

"Are you two still seeing each other?" Bee asked hoping he would dish more spicy details.

"Don't hurt yourself jumping to conclusions. I've told you before, we're just friends… for now…" Aqualad replied teasingly as he began to drink his juice.

"I suppose it would be alright; there is space in the T-ship since Mas y Menos won't be joining us today. Just let her know A.S.A.P. because I promised Robin we would be there by 10 AM their time and it takes a while to get there. Which reminds me, it's time to wake up Sir Snores-A-Lot." She said as she started to head towards Speedy's room.

"Go easy on him. He's been a little depressed lately," Aqualad called over his shoulder to Bee as she headed for Speedy's room. She did try to keep that in mind when walking to his room because Speedy has really been in a funk the last few weeks. Bee had a feeling it was about something more than just exhaustion from the missions, but of course he wouldn't tell her anything when she asked if something was bothering him. Lately, the only time the team did see him was on their missions. Recently, whenever the Titans East did have an occasional day off, Speedy spent his day moping about isolated in his room and coming up with excuses to avoid interacting with anyone. 'Well, not today' Bumblebee thought to herself as she opened the door to Speedy's room.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead!" The Titans East leader greeted Speedy, the only housemate still in bed, as she opened the curtains to welcome the sunshine into his dark room.

"Don't tell me were still on red alert…." A half-asleep Speedy complained trying to hide his head under his pillow to block the sunlight from penetrating his eye lids. 'I could kill Cy for creating that stupid watch' he thought to himself; knowing that Bee would tear him limb from limb if he ever threatened to harm Cyborg in front of her. Though her competitive and aloof nature may never allow her to admit it to herself, much less out loud, it was obvious that she had a thing for the metallic man she playfully called 'Sparky'.

"Total opposite, as a matter of fact." His leader said cheerfully as she lifted the pillow that was covering his face and placed it on top of the dresser in his room that was too far to reach from his bed.

"Good. Then let me rest!" Speedy said grumpily trying to pull the covers over his head as he shifted from his back on to his side to avoid the bright daylight entering his room through the window.

"Just because we aren't on patrol today, doesn't mean we don't have any plans." She said shaking the covers loose from over his head to see his face. "Now wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Report to the T-ship by 1100 hours, no excuses! And that's an order!" Bee shouted in a firm but not too angry voice as she closed his bedroom door behind her. Bee wondered if Robin ever had this problem with Raven, another Teen Titan who was known to have an unpredictable and moody disposition. Maybe she could ask him about that later.

"Ugh," Speedy sighed in annoyance looking at his alarm, which told him he only had about a half hour to wake up and get ready. "Better be worth it…" he muttered to himself as he rolled out of bed to start getting ready.


	3. Chapter 2: Alone

**I don't own Teen Titans. Please read Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Alone

The majority of the Titans East (plus Batgirl) arrived in Jump City a few minutes later than Bumblebee's previously promised time, thanks to Speedy's dawdling. But since they were only off by a few minutes and she knew he's been a bit down lately, she let it go. Even Speedy's ever changing mood swings weren't going to ruin her much needed 'Day of Fun'.

As they approached the door of Titans' Tower, Bee reminded everyone (mostly Speedy) to be on their best behavior and to try to mingle with the other Titans. Bee rang the doorbell, a moment later Cyborg answered the door.

"Hey, Sparky." She greeted her not-so-secret crush. "Hope y'all don't mind, but we brought Batgirl along with us." She added pointing her thumb back in the direction of Batgirl, who was waving awkwardly next to Aqualad.

"Not at all; the more the merrier!" Cyborg beamed as he opened the door to let them in. "Starfire invited Jinx and Kid Flash to tag along, too. They just got here a few minutes ago."

"I hope you've got a strong stomach, Sparky. Because you're going to need all the help you can get if you even stand a chance at beating me in the pie eating contest." Bumblebee challenged the half-metal man.

"Oh, you have no idea how strong my stomach is. I am going to dominate that pie eating contest!" He laughed boisterously closing the door behind his guests.

"Did someone say 'Pie eating contest'?" Kid Flash asked Jinx who was standing next to him.

Jinx sighed lightheartedly while rolling her eyes.

"Oh Kid, is that all you care about? Food?" The pink sorceress asked her beau.

"No." Kid Flash responded before he kissed her on the cheek and they both blushed while exchanging smiling eyes to one another.

"Yo, Robin! I think everyone is here now. Are we ready to go?" Cyborg called out to his team leader who was on the other side of the lobby.

Robin did a quick head count, though there were a few more people than he had anticipated that morning, he didn't mind much since the point of this outing was to mingle with their peers.

"Okay, I guess we're ready." Said the head leader of the Titans.

* * *

They got to the fairgrounds about 20 minutes before the pie eating contest began. Cyborg beat Bumblebee at the pie eating contest, the first time he'd ever won any type of competition against Bee. Kid Flash won the contest overall, beating Cyborg only by half a pie. The prize was a $100 gift certificate to a restaurant. Afterwords, Bumblebee and Cyborg challenged each other to fair games.

Jinx was afraid to go on the rides because of the bad luck that always seemed to follow her. So the pink haired teen and her speedster boyfriend followed Cyborg and Bee around, cheering on their friends. Jinx was careful not to favor any one side in particular; that way neither of them could say that she was "Jinxing" them, as people often accused her of doing so.

Robin and Starfire mostly hung out with Aqualad and Batgirl. The couples took turns picking the rides and activities. When it was one of the girls' turn to pick, they had a tendency to suggest the art displays and weaving demonstrations. While the boys weren't as interested in these exhibits, they had an unspoken agreement that they were more than willing to do anything to make the girls' happy.

Raven didn't know who else to gravitate towards, so she clung to her failsafe, the only person who always seemed to solicit her attention: Beast Boy. They had an offbeat bond that no one could quite piece together, while the point of this task was to mingle and build bonds with the other Titans, Robin was just content that Raven, a renowned introvert, at least made an effort to connect with someone today. Beast Boy was mostly interested in hanging out in the petting zoos and the 4H livestock holding stables. Raven didn't have the heart to tell him that the livestock auction animals were mostly being raised for the purpose of being sold into the fate of eventually becoming a meal. In addition, although she tried to deny it, Raven really did enjoy Beast Boy's company. His mellow easy-going personality was refreshing from the other Titans' intense vibes that made it difficult for her to control her own emotions.

Raven thought that it was cute the way Beast Boy would feed bottles to the baby lambs in the petting zoo, while telling them stories about the Titans and their adventures. She blushed every time Beast Boy mentioned her in one of his stories. They hardly noticed the younger kids in the petting zoo who leaned in to listen to Beast Boy's stories. Well, Raven _did_ notice, but she just didn't care.

Yes, it seems the bonding mission was successful. Everyone was having fun, that is, everyone except Speedy- the odd man out. Speedy sat near the food court with an entree of ribs and side dishes, sulking on a wooden picnic bench as he watched his friends having fun. The food served more as a prop to make him look occupied, rather than because he was actually hungry.

He knew this was a huge mistake. Why didn't he try to come up with an excuse to ditch? Bumblebee probably wouldn't have let him bail anyway.

'Queen Bee wouldn't want to look bad in front of Robin's team, especially Cyborg.' Speedy thought to himself bitterly.

The archer wondered how Más y Menos got out of this so-called 'Day of Fun'. Not that it would have made a difference if they were here anyway, it would just be another reminder of how he is destined to be the perpetual lone wolf. Everyone around him was pairing up. Kid Flash and Jinx have been an item for a while, as well as Robin and Starfire. Speedy did have a crush on Starfire at one point, but after seeing her with Robin, Speedy realized he didn't have the same chemistry with the Tamaranean as Robin did.

Then there was his former (temporary) leader Cyborg and his current leader Bumblebee. They both clicked well together, for both having strong personalities that often tried to overpower the other; but somehow it worked for them. He never thought of Bumblebee as anything more than a teammate (technically his leader) and a friend. Besides, it was obvious from the beginning that Bee and Cy had something going on, even if the unofficial couple themselves were oblivious to it or too embarrassed to admit it.

And now even Beast Boy and Raven seem to have some type of romantic connection going on? Not that Speedy paid much attention to the goings on of the Teen Titans' lives, at least not more than what they were willing to share and what was easy to observe. Speedy did always revere Raven's individuality and bravery, and he always admired a girl who could kick major butt. Speedy had considered asking her out a few times in the past. But she never seemed interested in him, or anyone for that matter, since she never expressed her feelings as openly as most girls did.

'And apparently the guys she is interested in have green skin and pointy ears.' Speedy chuckled mentally to himself trying to lift his mood.

Don't get him wrong; Speedy's not bitter because he _can't_ get a girlfriend. Back in Steel City, most of the local teenage girls pursued him and Aqualad (before his latest fling with Batgirl). But that was the problem: They were mostly just fangirls with a damsel in distress complex, wanting someone to 'save' them all the time. That and trying to get a piece of a local celebrity and cashing in on whatever perks it included. After a while, Speedy realized they weren't interested in getting to know the real him; they just liked the idea of making other girls jealous by being with a popular icon and maintaining any 'prestige status' that came along with it. But anytime girls did show an interest in getting to know the real him, Speedy feared they were trying to dig up dirt on him, or his teammates. So they can exploit him by gaining personal knowledge to hold against him, so he couldn't break up with them and so they can hold on to their high status of being with a local celeb, or even possibly selling any information to notorious villains or worst, the local media, for a quick buck.

The archer knew something had to give, so he decided he's going to stay away from civilian girls. The rewards aren't great enough to risk putting him or his friends in jeopardy. However, doing so did drastically decrease his options. Since there weren't many adolescent heroines to begin with and, as it seems, even less that weren't already spoken for.

But Speedy didn't pity himself because he just wanted a girlfriend, what he truly wanted was companionship. He got along okay with Kid Flash, but Kid mostly worked alone (aside from Jinx) and Keystone City was a little too far to just hang out on a regular basis. Not to mention you couldn't hold the kid's attention for more than 5 minutes, unless it involved food or Jinx. Speedy got along great with the members of the Teen Titans, but they lived on the other side of the country. That, plus always fighting crime made it difficult to really hang out for more than a day or two at a time, unless on extended collaborative missions. Though he did usually enjoy visiting with all of his long-distance friends, Speedy especially got along well with Robin; but then again, it was frustrating when everyone tried to compare the two as if they were identical twins (aside from the hair).

'I don't know how Más y Menos deal with that all the time.' The marksman thought.

Speedy wasn't particularly close to Más y Menos mostly because he couldn't understand them; but also because they always had each other to hang out with. While they were friendly to everyone, their magnetic twin bond seemed to surpass all their other friendships. Speedy considered Bumblebee a close friend, even though she did bust his chops more than the average friend would. But he didn't blame her for it, mostly because she was his leader and it was her job to keep him and the others in check. Also Speedy had to admit, he can't imagine how difficult it must be for her: being the only girl sharing a house with a bunch of teenage guys, much less having to be their leader.

But Speedy knew there was one person he could always count on, his best friend Aqualad. They were teammates and practically brothers. That is, until a few weeks ago when Aqualad started seeing Batgirl. While Aqualad did still bring his A-game on missions, he was M.I.A. at the Titans East tower and spent all his free time wooing Batgirl. Speedy knows it's not Batgirl's fault, or even Aqualad's, it's a part of growing up and it was bound to happen sooner or later. He just misses having someone he can hang out with and just wished he didn't feel so alone.


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Stranger

**Okay, I knew there are a few ****clichés ****here, but they serve a purpose later. Please R&amp;R. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mysterious Stranger

As the day wore on, the Titans mixed and blended their groups around. Beast Boy and Raven eventually joined up with Cyborg, Bumblebee, and their audience, Jinx and Kid Flash, to watch the competitive games. Beast Boy was obviously rooting for his partially electronic friend, while Raven just quietly observed the spectacle. Eventually Kid Flash got hungry, so he and Jinx caught up with Robin and Starfire; who were waiting in line at a concession stand in the food court.

Aqualad and Batgirl made an attempt to hang out with Speedy, who was still at his bench pretending to finish the meal he had acquired hours before, which he only picked at every so often between playing on a handheld gaming device, which he stowed in his quiver when Bee wasn't looking. But it was too awkward for him, being the third wheel. After a few minutes of Aqualad and Batgirl exchanging a few sickeningly-sweet flirts with each other, in-between their conversation, Speedy finally finished his prop meal (more like slammed it down) then excused himself to go for a walk. That's when Bee approached him.

"Didn't I tell you to be on your best behavior today?!" Bee scolded the copper-haired boy.

"Last time I checked, going for a walk wasn't a crime." Speedy replied with a wise guy attitude, knowing what she really meant.

"Look, I know you've been a little gloomy lately; but today is supposed to be a 'Day of Fun', so start having fun!" His leader demanded as she poked his chest with her index finger.

"'Fun' is a relative term." The smart-mouthed archer responded."Maybe I think walking is fun."

"It's not healthy to isolate yourself from everyone all the time, we're all worried about you." Bee said with genuine sincerity in her voice.

"I'm fine." Speedy retorted quickly with narrowed eyebrows, trying to avoid having this uncomfortable conversation with his leader. Part of him was afraid that she'd probably poke fun at him for being such a sap if she knew what he was really feeling. "May I go now?" He asked his leader as more of an attempt to respectfully excuse himself; rather than to ask for her permission.

"If you promise to be back by 6 for the concert followed by the fireworks show, we're going to watch it as a group." His leader informed him.

"Don't we have to go home soon?" Speedy reminded her. "There's a three hour time difference and it's a long ride, even in the T-ship. At this rate we won't be back until it's already after midnight on the east coast."

"Robin already gave us the green light to stay with them tonight." Bee notified him. "I'll check our Crime Watch when I wake up tomorrow. If the threat level goes back up we'll leave early; if not, we might stay to hang out for a few hours."

'Great more time to appreciate how much of a loner I truly am.' Speedy thought sarcastically to himself. "Ugh…Okay, fine. Bye." Speedy said hastily out loud in a somewhat curt tone as he walked away from Bee, kind of annoyed that no one asked him if he was okay with staying the night before they started confirming plans that affected him.

Speedy circled the perimeter of the fairgrounds several times, in what was a very slow pace from him, trying to stall for as long as possible in order to avoid any more pity looks and sympathy interactions from his team. Speedy was happy for all of them, but at the same time it hurt because he didn't have anyone to really interact with to anymore. Yes, Aqualad made an attempt to include Speedy in his and Batgirl's conversation, but Speedy knew they probably both would rather be alone together. After about an hour of seeing the same attractions and unfamiliar faces several times, he decided to take a break back at the food court, after noticing his friends went back to enjoying the fair activities. This time drowning his sorrows with several bottles of water on the same picnic bench as before, while he resumed playing his handheld video game until the battery was fully drained.

* * *

**Speedy's POV:**

I don't know why Bee wanted to include me in this pointless "Day of Fun", as she so affectionately titled it. It's not fun, it's asinine! We hardly work together with the original Titans anyway. She just wants an excuse to see her crush, Cyborg. And Robin, he probably just wants an excuse to show off his leadership skills to someone who's actually willing to listen. It's not fair; Bee let Mas y Menos play hooky today. Why couldn't I just stay home? I'd have more fun there alone than here with everyone practically rubbing it in my face that two's company and three's a crowd. It's like she is purposely trying to punish me for being lonely. Sometimes I wish I could be the leader, just so I didn't have to take orders from her.

But then again, if she thinks it's hard trying to lead me, I can only imagine it would be like pulling teeth trying to get her to follow my orders. The Queen Bee did always have a bit of a stubborn streak to her; but sometimes I think that's also what makes her a good leader: she never gives up. I guess I do respect that about her, but sometimes it can get annoying. Especially when I'm the one she won't give up on trying to save.

As I was finishing my 9th (and last) bottle of water, I began to look for a recycle bin to dispose of the empty bottles. I spotted one about 10 yards from my bench. While discarding the recyclables, one had missed the bin and rolled under a nearby bench. I positioned myself against the lower sitting surface of the bench for leverage to retrieve the runaway bottle.

"Gotcha." I said quietly under my breath as I reached for the escaped bottle with the tips of my fingers before a small gust of wind blew it away, rolling it to the other side and out from under the table.

I got up and walked around to the other side of the table to pick it I retrieved the empty container, I looked up for a moment and noticed someone, tall and slim build, in a long black coat with a matching wide-brim sunhat that cast a shadow, which covered their face, with a slight glare that made it obvious that they were also wearing sunglasses.

'That's peculiar' I thought to myself.

Seeing as it is still technically summer, it was actually quiet warm out, with a slight breeze. As the darkly dressed stranger turned their head in my direction, I quickly turned my back to them and acted as if I didn't notice them while I tossed the remaining water bottle into the recycle bin. I casually looked over my shoulder and noticed that the mysterious stranger was walking away, rather fast actually. 'They must be up to something'. I figured I might as well check this out, it's not like I've been enjoying my day off anyway.

* * *

After several minutes of following the mysterious stranger, and zig-zagging past a sea of anonymous fair patrons, Speedy was able to catch up to his unidentified suspect; while keeping a cautious distance to avoid being seen. Speedy was certain that whoever this guy was, he was up to no good. Speedy took his bow and arrow out from his quiver, just in case. He continued to follow the stranger from a safe distance, as the stranger led him to the parking lot and headed for a black sports car that Speedy assumed must have belonged to the stranger since they used a key to open it. Speedy hid in-between two cars about 1 row over and 4 cars down from the stranger's car to observe.

As the mysterious stranger reached into the car from the driver's seat to search for something in the glove compartment, another stranger- this one a tall muscular man with a shaved head tried to grab the original stranger and tried to forcefully shove him into his car and began attacking him. Speedy got ready to target the new aggressor; his instinct to protect others (even suspicious strangers) was an automatic reflex. As he started to activate the heat seeking missiles on his arrows he noticed that the smaller stranger was fighting back. Speedy hesitated for a moment, both to avoid harming the incognito stranger and out of curiosity to see how crafty he really was. The disguised stranger somehow turned themselves around from under their aggressor and kicked him in the gut. The force of the kick was so powerful that it caused the attacker to fling backwards through 6 empty parking spaces and crash against a car that was parked in the 7th space over.

"Whoa." Speedy said aloud in surprise. 'This was no ordinary man.' he thought to himself.

The attacker quickly recovered and tried to charge at the mysterious stranger, who was trying to run for safety. Speedy aimed for the assailant as he caught the stranger; when he witnessed his mysterious stranger flip the attacker as he was pulling off the stranger's hat, which caused a cascade of long black hair that was anchored up by the hat, to flow down.

'That's not even a man.' Speedy assumed; though he did often tease his pal Aqualad for having long hair that could cause him to be mistaken for a girl from the back.

The attacker was down and the stranger went back for her hat and quickly put it back on her head. As she tried to flee the scene, the assaulter grabbed her by the ankles. She gasped in shock as she lost her balance and fell to the ground, causing her sunglasses to fall off; the force of the jolt caused the glasses to sliding out of her reach as they fell to the floor. This time Speedy fired his arrow and aimed it at the man's arm to make him let go as she was trying to struggle free. The man screamed in pain and let go of the girl who was still in a mild state of shock at how fast everything was moving. Speedy revealed himself from his hiding spot and had another arrow that was targeted for the man's chest.

"Unless you want to feel real pain, I suggest you run. Now!" Speedy commanded as the man followed his orders and ran for safety.

The girl stood up trying to still cover her face underneath the shadow casted by the brim of her hat.

"I doubt he'll bother you again." Speedy reassured the young woman as he cautiously approached her.

She stood quietly not sure what to do.

"My name is Speedy." He introduced himself to the unidentified girl with his right hand extended out to shake her hand. "Um… It's nice to meet you, Miss… I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name. Miss…?" He said blushing while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, hoping she would fill in the blank to break the awkward silence.

But instead, the girl panicked and ran out of sight behind a nearby building. Speedy started to chase after her when he noticed that she forgot her sunglasses.

"Wait. I think you forgot…." He said picking up her forgotten glasses and trying to catch up with her when suddenly his T-communicator went off. "Ugh," he grunted as he picked it up to answer it in an annoyed voice: "What?!"

"Don't you 'what' me. You were supposed to meet us by the stage over 5 minutes ago." Bumblebee said from the other line.

Speedy lost track of time. He didn't even really care much about the concert; it was a bunch of local bands that no one from out of town has ever really heard of sighed in frustration.

"Look, I'm kind of busy right now." The archer announced. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"We gave you your space all day, Speedy. It's time to stop being a hermit and start socializing. Besides, you shouldn't be on a mission. Today is your day off, remember?" She reminded the adrenaline junky, much to his irritation. "So I better see you here within the next 10 minutes or I'm going to send a large team of very powerful teens to hunt you down. Capisce?"

"Fine…" Speedy surrendered as he hung up, realizing his friends would be furious if they had to miss the concert on account of him, even though he didn't care much for the performers.

It's probably the only real form of peer pressure that worked on the Titans: not wanting to let your team down. As Speedy headed back to the fairgrounds, he placed the sunglasses in his quiver for safe keeping.

Speedy arrived at the mosh pit before the other Titans could start their manhunt. Everyone there was dancing along to the music; except for Raven, who just closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm, trying to have some fun but not letting her emotions get the best of her. Even Speedy who wasn't very interested in attending the performance admitted to himself that the music was better than he expected it to be. It proved to be a bit of a distraction from the previous event, at least for a while.

The concert was over about 2 hours later, the fireworks show started shortly afterward. Everyone decided to go on the Ferris wheel to watch the fireworks; except (understandably) Jinx and Kid Flash, who just found a spot on the grass to watch the display. Speedy tried to get out of it too, but Bee ordered him to go on the ride. Of course, they all paired up with their romantic interests and Speedy was the only one who didn't have a partner to ride with; he sat solo in his he tried to watch the display, alone with his thoughts, Speedy couldn't help but think about that girl from earlier.

'Why was she dressed like that?' The marksmen thought .'Who was that guy? Who was she? Why did she run away from me?' The last one stung the most. Speedy had already been feeling like an outcast lately, now even strangers who he tried to help were snubbing him. 'Am I really that insufferable to be around?' .

Just then, Speedy looked down to the crowded fairgrounds. The melancholy archer noticed his mysterious stranger back in the parking lot by the black car from earlier. She appeared to be searching for something.

"Her sunglasses" He whispered to himself.

About 45 minutes after it started, the fireworks display ended and everyone started to exit the fairgrounds. As they reached the parking lot, Speedy wandered away from the group for a second to see if he could find the runaway stranger, but no luck. Both the stranger and her car were nowhere to be seen. Speedy caught up with the rest of the Titans, who hadn't even noticed he left, as they started heading back for Titans' Tower.


	5. Chapter 4: Familiar Stranger

**Okay, this is the longest chapter so far and has a lot of dialogue, so tried to make it as clear as possible. I have seen hits but still haven't gotten any reviews, I would like some feedback on what you think so far. Once again I don't own Teen Titans or anything from the DC comics universe, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Familiar Stranger

Bumblebee, Jinx, and Batgirl all stayed in Starfire's room (since Raven never let anyone in her room) and the girls had a sleepover where they reminisced about their day. Raven stayed in there for a while, after all the girls begged her to join them, but headed back to her own room when they started getting ready for bed. Kid Flash stayed in Cyborg's room and Aqualad bunked with Beast Boy. Speedy was fine with sleeping on the couch in the Ops room, but Robin insisted Speedy stay in his room, on a spare cot like the other guests (excluding Aqualad, since Beast Boy had a bunk bed).

Robin fell asleep fairly quickly, seeing as he always started his day earlier than his other teammates. Speedy, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. It bothered him that he never found out who his stranger was. When he finally did start to doze off, he noticed a shadowed silhouette from Robin's window, which appeared to be lurking in. There were no trees that tall on the island, and seeing as they were at the top of the tower, there was no way it was someone just walking by.

Speedy carefully walked to the window to get a closer look but the shadow disappeared. He looked down from the window and saw someone walking along the shore of the island. Speedy grabbed his quiver and quietly snuck out of Robin's room as he headed for the elevator, hoping it wouldn't wake anyone up. He got down to the lobby and entered the security code to exit the building. That's when he saw his mysterious stranger, sitting amongst the rocks on the island coast; staring off towards Jump City, which resided on the other side of the bay. He walked towards her with caution, trying not to startle her.

"Déjà vu?" Speedy said standing a few feet behind the mystery girl.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." The female replied dryly, as she stood up and turned towards him, her face still eclipsed by the hat.

"Aw, so you didn't come here just to see me?" Speedy responded playfully, feigning disappointment.

"Cute, but I don't like playing games." She retorted in a tongue-in-cheek tone.

"But I do." Speedy said mischievously. "Now, before I give you what you came here for and you run off into the abyss again, I think I deserve to know a few things."

"I didn't know this was going to be a hostage situation; Sorry, but I don't negotiate with Terrorists." The secretive girl countered satirically.

"First things first…" Speedy said frankly ignoring her terrorist comment, "Show me who you really are."

"As if!" The disguised girl protested in an offended tone while crossing her arms.

"Then I guess you came this way for nothing…" Speedy taunted, hoping his hostage was important enough to her that she wouldn't back down.

"I'll do it on one condition: you can't tell anyone about me." The shady female bargained.

Speedy sensed this was a major red flag and knew that he shouldn't make promises he wasn't sure he could, or even should, keep. But his curiosity got the best of him.

"Deal." He vowed hastily "Now, let me see your face."

"Fine." Sighed the girl as she took off the wide-brimmed hat that held her dark colored hair up, causing it to descent down to her moon shined enough light on her face to reveal a slightly tinted complexion and large eyes."Happy now?" She said with an irritated tone.

Speedy watched the reveal with a perplexed expression on his face. There was something about this girl that he recognized, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"There's something about you that seems familiar; like you remind me of someone I know. Have we… met?" Speedy asked the strangely familiar girl.

"Not officially, but I'm sure you've heard about me from the other Titans; especially my sister." She informed him.

"Your sister…?" Speedy reiterated, trailing off as he pondered for a second before he realized the connection. "Are you… Blackfire?"

"In the flesh." Blackfire stated proudly placing her hands on her hips in a confident manner.

Speedy quickly grabbed his bow and an arrow from his quiver and swiftly went into defense mode, aiming his weapon towards her.

"Why are you _really_ here?" He said ready to fire at the slightest sign of danger.

"Calm down, I'm only here for my sunglasses; which you seem to be holding for ransom." She reminded the defensive archer.

"Oh." He said as he slightly relaxed and put his gear away; realizing that was she wasn't a threat, for now, and that he still had the power in this situation."So…You're the notorious Blackfire." He tried to break the ice as he rubbed the back of his neck feeling somewhat self-conscious after his overreaction.

"I see my reputation precedes me, as usual." She retorted with a hint of a smile on her face.

Blackfire then took off her coat and returned to the large stone she had previously sat upon to get more comfortable.

"And I'm guessing that I helped you get away with larceny early." He presumed as he sat down on a rock next to her, looking out past the water as he tried to avoid looking her in the face.

"Oh, that." She said remembering how the met earlier. "No, that was my car. I do have a life outside of committing criminal offenses, you know." She informed the copper-haired boy.

Speedy chuckled, relieved that he didn't aid her in committing a crime.

"So…" He said trying to find the right words "What's the 'notorious Blackfire' doing in Jump City?" He asked trying to get more information, but remembering to take everything she says with a grain of salt.

"After my baby sister had me dethroned and banished from my home planet, I had to find somewhere to go. Not to mention I'm still on the lamb from the Centauri authorities." Blackfire summarized for Speedy, not sure how much he knew of her circumstances. "I figured since they already caught me here once, and enough time has passed since I broke out of prison while I was The Grand Ruler of Tamaran, that they already searched for me here by now or would assume that I wouldn't return to where they found me the last time." The outlaw enlightened the curious red-headed teen.

"I guess I should turn you in then." Speedy joked with the escapee. "After all, you _are_ a fugitive."

"I believe it's out of your jurisdiction… and your calling plan." Blackfire reminded him since she was aware that Centauri communication device frequencies differed from that of Earth's communication devices. "Plus we had a deal. You said as long as I cooperated that you wouldn't tell anyone about me." She recapped to the noble teen.

"A deal's a deal." Speedy agreed, knowing his code of honor would never allow him go back on his word. He sat quietly for a few moments before resuming his interrogation. "Well then, if you're not up to anything wrong then what's with the get up?" he teased the Tamaranean with a smile in his voice.

"You mean you don't like my outfit?" She mocked Speedy, feigning disappointment as he did to her earlier.

"Don't get me wrong, I can understand you wanting to stay undercover; but I thought the infamous criminal mastermind Blackfire would think of something more creative than a played out sunhat and trench coat. Honestly, I would've expected something a little bit more original and less conspicuous than a cliché disguise." Speedy jokingly critiqued her.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Blackfire replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "I just didn't want anyone to see me and I didn't feel like compromising my sense of style by changing my whole wardrobe or getting a total makeover. Besides, why mess with perfection." She said confidently gesturing to herself with a proud smirk on her face.

"I see." Speedy said turning slightly red in the face, somewhat mentally agreeing with her boastful statement. "Um… So…" Speedy continued quickly recovering, as he collected his thoughts. "Did you know that guy?"

"Yeah, that was my ex-boyfriend Joel. I needed somewhere to crash when I came back to Earth. We met at a dance club where he's a bouncer." Blackfire publicized, sharing more information than Speedy had asked for.

"Let me guess: He got mad and left you when he found out you were using him?" Speedy assumed based on the large bouncer's actions.

"No, he never found out; I broke up with him. I actually did want to make it work, but he was always so jealous and always accused me of flirting with other guys. So I left as soon as I was able to." The Tamaranean added.

"Then why did he attack you in the parking lot?" Speedy questioned with a hint of concern in his voice. "Do you know what he wanted?"

"I can only assume the same thing he always wanted when we were together." Blackfire said in a flat tone as she turned her blushing face away from Speedy, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Oh." Speedy said with a blush on his face, understanding what she meant and feeling a little guilty that he didn't try to stop him sooner."I'm sorry he tried to…" He started to say, trailing off trying to avoid using that word.

"Yeah… He never stood a chance anyway. I mean, I never let him know what I was fully capable of when we were together." Blackfire informed Speedy with a slight awkward chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

After a moment of silence Speedy spoke up again, in an attempt to change the subject. He cleared his throat before he continued.

"Um… Can I ask you something personal?" The archer continued his inquiry.

"More personal than what I've just told you?" Blackfire teased trying to relieve the tension.

"Yeah… Well, nothing that personal… It's just… I've always wondered…" Speedy reddened, stumbling on his words as he tried to find the right thing to say that wouldn't to offend her. "If you and Starfire are sisters, why are you so different? That is: What made you want to go all… bad?" He blurted out for a lack of better words.

"Honestly…" The Tamaranean began to state with a pause to gather her thoughts before she continued. "I'm not sure. I just remember that growing up no one paid attention to me unless I acted up. Ever since she was born, everything was all about Starfire. No one cared about me anymore, not even my k'norfka. Nothing I did could ever compare to how wonderful she was. I was the older sister, but I had to live in her shadow. It's like nothing I did was ever good enough anyway, so what's the point? She was on a pedestal and I was always overlooked unless I gave someone a reason to notice me."

"Is that why you arraigned for her to marry that disgusting slime monster? To take her down a notch? To be noticed?" Speedy asked attempting to understand her better.

"No, that was because she and her friends snitched me out to the Centauri Police and had me arrested. Kicking her off her pedestal by having to marry that loser was just a bonus." Blackfire stated pragmatically.

"You got arrested because you broke the law. And the reason she told on you was because you tried to frame her for it!" Speedy stated with a little bit more malice in his voice then he intended.

"Whatever, I knew you would take her side. You have no idea what it's like living in someone else's shadow!" Blackfire snapped starting to stand up to leave; Speedy clutched her wrist to prevent her from storming off.

"You'd be surprised how much I know about that." Speedy countered matter-of-factly; as she sat back down to listen, he released of her wrist. "Everyone compares me to Robin. The whole world has heard of him because he used to be Batman's protégé, hardly anyone's even heard about me until I became a Titan, and even now people still confuse me for him." Speedy revealed in a flat tone, trying not to get carried away with his feelings of inadequacy.

"It seems we're not so different after all." Blackfire resolved in a calm tone.

"It appears so." Speedy agreed, "Oh, I almost forgot." Speedy said as he reached for his quiver and pulled out the sunglasses. "I guess this is what you came here for."

"So is this interview over?" Blackfire asked.

"Unless you want to interrogate me." Speedy invited.

"Well, there is one thing I've been wondering about." She mentioned casually, testing the waters.

"And what's that?" Speedy inquired.

"How did you find me?" Blackfire asked curiously.

"Oh, that." Speedy said with an uncomfortable chuckle. "Well, I kind of followed you from the fair. Your disguise made me suspicious and I thought you were up to something. Uh … I was going to help you sooner, but then I saw you defend yourself and …" Speedy trailed off as he tried to defend himself; feeling embarrassed for his delayed actions.

"I understand." Blackfire declared, easing his tension as the creases in his face softened "And thanks."

"You're welcome." Speedy said calmly, but somewhat feeling that he didn't deserve any credit. "Um, so was that all?" Speedy asked to change the subject.

"Well, there is one more thing." Blackfire added: "If everyone compares you to Robin, then why do you stay? Why do you want to be a Titan? Why not go solo?"

"I guess I never really thought about it." Speedy filled in as he collected his thoughts before he continued. "Well for me, it's never really been about getting all the credit or even about being recognized. It's about doing what you know is right, making a difference, and knowing that someone always has your back. I mean, yeah it's a bummer that everyone tries to compare me to Robin, but I know it's not his fault." Speedy mentioned, hoping Blackfire would also forgive Starfire for something she had no control of. "Besides, I like my team, the whole team. They're like… family." Speedy realized.

"I guess I can understand." Blackfire implicit. "Well, I suppose I should get going now." The alien began to excused herself as she stood up to put her coat back on.

"Oh, okay." Speedy said slightly disappointed.

"Remember, not a word of this to anyone, least of all my sister." Blackfire reminded him as she got ready to leave.

"I'm a man of my word." Speedy promised before he added. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I've been told I'm a great listener." Speedy informed Blackfire, trying not to brag.

"I'll keep that in mind." Blackfire said with a slight smile escaping the corner of her mouth; "Here." She said as she took a pen out from her coat pocket to write on his arm. "This is the number you can reach me at. You know, if you ever feel like ranting about everyone thinking your Robin's doppelganger."

"I promise I'll try to keep it to no more than one call a day." Speedy joked back. "Well… Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Speedy." Blackfire said as put her glasses and hat on and soared off the island into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 5: A Change Of Heart

**Hey, Everyone. I have noticed that there have been a lot of views (awesome) but still haven't gotten any reviews. I would like to know what you think of the story so far. Once again, I own nothing pertaining to Teen Titans or the DC Comics universe. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Change of Heart

Before going to bed the night before, Bumblebee had informed the absent twins, Mas y Menos, that the Titans East were staying in Jump City for the night and that they no longer needed to check in at the 7am deadline anymore; but she would update them in the morning to let them know if the Crime Watch has changed or not. It was around 7:30 am when Robin, already dressed for the day, came into Starfire's room.

"Bumblebee! Bee, wake up!" Robin whispered as he gently shook the Titan's East leader, trying to not disturb the other girls who were sleeping in the room.

"Robin? What…?" The groggy Bumblebee said in a sleepy voice as she was gaining consciousness.

"Speedy's gone. I woke up and he wasn't in his cot. I've searched the whole tower and I can't find him anywhere!" Robin informed Bee in an alarmed voice that was louder than he intended, waking up the other sleeping girls.

"Robin? Is something the matter?" Starfire asked half-asleep, surprised to see him in her room.

"Speedy's gone missing." Bee enlightened Starfire, Jinx, and Batgirl.

"Are you sure?" Batgirl inquired worried about her beau's best friend.

"Positive, I have examined the whole building and haven't seen him anywhere." Robin confirmed.

"Have you tried his T-communicator?" Jinx asked hopefully with a yawn in her voice.

"Tried it several times, he didn't answer." Robin clarified with a hint of concern in his voice.

"We need to wake up the others and search the whole island." Bee commanded.

As Robin and the girls headed out of Starfire's room to inform the other Titans of the missing archer, they heard the elevator doors open. They all rushed into the ops room to find Speedy whistling happily, heading towards the kitchen while balancing three big brown paper bags on top of a large rectangular box he was carrying.

"Oh." Speedy said surprised to see most of his friends were already up. "Good morning, Robin; 'Morning, ladies." Speedy added with a smile.

Robin and the girls shared confused looks at each other before walking towards the kitchen. They stopped once they reached the opposite side of the counter before anyone broke the silence.

"Hey, Speedy…" Batgirl said puzzled, "Where've you been?"

As Speedy started explaining, a small chibi style cartoon appeared above him in a thought bubble to illustrate his flashback.

"Well, I woke up early this morning and couldn't go back to sleep. So I got up to make breakfast and figured that Robin and Bee would be up soon, so I thought 'Maybe I should make them breakfast too'. And then I thought 'Maybe I should make breakfast for the whole household'. But after looking in the fridge, I didn't think there would be enough food for everyone; especially the way Cy and Kid eat." Speedy said with a light chuckle as Bee and Jinx exchanged agreeing expressions at each other. "So I went to get more food, but none of the nearby stores were open yet and I had to go across town to the only 24-hour supermarket in Jump City. And on my way back, I stopped by a bakery and grabbed some donuts." The cartoon disappeared as Speedy finished his story.

Everyone, aware of Speedy's recent depression, looked at each other in confusion and was concerned about Speedy's recent mood change. Bee and Batgirl carefully approached him.

"Are you sure you're Speedy?" Batgirl questioned as she gently poked him in the shoulder to make sure he wasn't a hologram.

"Pretty sure..." Speedy said wryly with a somewhat perplexed look and partial smile on his face.

"Are you feeling alright?" Bee asked as she lightly placed one of her hands on Speedy's forehead then to his cheek to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"Yes, I'm fine." Speedy said as he gently moved Bee's hand from his face. "Now if you all will excuse me, I have breakfast to make." Speedy said with a smile in in his voice as he headed for the cabinets to get out some pans and a waffle iron.

"I'll help." Robin offered as he looked at Bee and nodded his head as a sign that that he would try to get some answers.

"Alright, cool. Breakfast should be done in about a half hour. You ladies can relax and help yourselves to the donuts if you want." Speedy offered generously.

Robin looked at the girls as a cue that he needed privacy to thoroughly investigate Speedy. Each of the girls grabbed a donut and thanked Speedy before going back to Starfire's room.

* * *

When Bee got back to the room, she checked the Crime Watch and noticed that nothing has changed. She quickly called the twins on the T-communicator and told them that they could stay for a few more hours before heading home. While Bee was on the phone the other girls decided to wait until breakfast was ready before waking up Raven and the rest of the boys.

"Has anyone else noticed that there was something different about Speedy?" Jinx finally asked a few moments after Bee finished talking to the twins.

"You're telling me. I live with the guy, and trust me he is never this cheerful in the morning. In fact, he's never cheerful, period." Bee added.

"Perhaps he is having 'the breaking down of the mind'?" Starfire chimed in.

"That would make sense." Bee considered. "After all no one goes from mopey to joyful overnight, unless they've gone mad."

"I know he's been a little down lately, but I don't think he's snapped." Batgirl defended the archer.

"Then what else could it be, drugs?" Jinx commented.

"Don't even joke about that!" Batgirl practically growled, offended by Jinx's snide remark.

"Friends, let us not worry. I am sure that Robin will be successful in his endeavor of searching for the truth." Starfire stated with the utmost confidence in her beau/ team leader.

"Yeah. If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it's Robin." Bee confirmed, still wondering what was up with Speedy's new demeanor.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Robin started his investigation of Speedy.

"So, what are we making?" Robin asked the head chef.

"I was thinking, since we have a lot of people with different tastes, we should do a little bit of everything: waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, and of course some tofu options for Beast Boy." The ginger chef replied.

"That sounds… great." Robin declared, surprised at how well Speedy planned out breakfast for the whole household.

"Then I'll get started on the waffles and you can get started on the sausage." Speedy instructed as he got the ingredients out of the large brown paper bag.

Speedy started to mix the batter while Robin started frying the sausages (regular and tofu in separate pans; as is Beast Boy's preference). Robin decided to try to start asking questions before the other guys could wake up from the smell of the food that was cooking.

"So…" Robin started trying to think of where to begin, "You got up pretty early this morning. Usually I'm the first one who's awake." Robin chuckled, trying to keep Speedy calm.

"Yeah, must be jet lag. Although, Bumblebee is usually up before I am." Speedy acknowledged.

"Yeah, I just woke her up a few minutes before you came back. I searched the entire tower and couldn't find you anywhere. We were about to wake up the others to search the whole island." Robin admitted; feeling as though he had overreacted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm anyone. I thought I would be back before anyone woke up." Speedy apologized, feeling somewhat guilty for causing his friends to worry.

"It's cool. We just weren't sure where you went; I tried to get ahold of you on the T-communicator a few times and never got an answer." Robin tried to mention as casually as possible.

"Must've left it in my pod when I was in the store" Speedy assumed, referring to his designated sector on the Titan's East T-ship.

"Oh, makes sense." Robin said attempting to sound aloof. After a few minutes of cooking in silence Robin spoke up again: "So I can't help but notice, something seems different about you today. Yesterday you seemed distant, like you didn't want to be around anyone. But today you seem more outgoing." Robin put more frankly then he had meant to, trying not to offend the archer. Backtracking to recover from this outburst Robin decided to cut straight to the chase and asked: "So I was wondering, what's changed since then?"

Speedy paused for a moment. He hadn't realized that the others had noticed he was isolating himself, he had just assumed they were too involved in their romantic interests to really pay any attention. Speedy also hadn't realized how much he's changed since last night, since he talked to Blackfire. For once in a long time, he didn't feel alone. Everyone had talked about her with such contempt; he hadn't expected her company to make him feel better. But he made a promise that he wouldn't talk about their late night meeting, especially knowing that his friends would most likely disapprove. He couldn't help but feel guilty about keeping a secret from his friends, but a deal's a deal.

"Speedy, are you okay?" Robin finally said breaking the silence that took place while Speedy was deep in thought.

"Uh… Yeah. I'm fine." The archer said coming back to the here and now.

"So, do you mind letting me know what's behind this new personality?" The Boy Wonder asked, hoping his question didn't come off as too blunt or offensive.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's just… a change of heart." Speedy said for a lack of a better euphemism.

"Oh, alright." Robin acknowledged trying not to pry anymore as he placed the last of the fully cooked sausages on a plate.

Just then Cyborg and Kid Flash popped their heads from the hall into the ops room.

"Something smells good!" Cyborg exclaimed eyeing Kid Flash as if he were going to challenge him to eating contest rematch.

"Breakfast won't be done for at least another 15 minutes, and we're waiting until everyone's up before we dig in." Robin reminded them; seeing as Raven, Beast Boy and Aqualad were still asleep.

"Oh." Cyborg and Kid Flash moaned disappointedly.

"There are donuts on the counter; you guys can help yourselves while you wait." Speedy offered as their faces slightly lit up.

"Just one each." Robin reminded again, knowing that if there was no limit they would finish the whole box before the others had a chance to have any. The omnivores' faces slightly dropped again before walking over to the donut box and each carefully selected a donut. They headed over to Cyborg's game room to play video games to fight off temptation while they waited for breakfast.

A few minutes later the girls left Starfire's room and walked into the hallway stopping at the entrance to the ops room.

"Have the rest of our friends awaken?" Starfire asked Robin, as she and the other girls peered around the corner.

"Just Cyborg and Kid Flash. I think they're playing on the Gamestation." Robin replied as he got started on the bacon.

Starfire led Jinx and Batgirl to Cyborg's game room. Bee stayed behind. When she noticed that Speedy wasn't looking in her direction, she signaled for Robin to come over and talk to her in the hallway.

"I'll be right back. Can you man the bacon for me?" Robin asked as he was moving towards the hallway.

"Sure thing." Speedy replied while placing the last of the waffles on a serving plate.

Robin walked nonchalantly to the hallway to meet up with Bee.

"Anything to report?" Bee asked Robin.

"Not really. He says he's just had a change of heart." Robin reported.

"That's it? He just snapped out of his long term depression overnight because he had a sudden 'change of heart'?" Bee questioned.

"That's all he said." Robin confirmed.

"Well, was there anything else?" Bee asked.

"No. I don't want to pry too much and risk spoiling his good mood." Robin proclaimed.

"Look, I know he's a great guy and all, but this isn't normal behavior for him. I need to make sure he isn't having a mental breakdown that potentially ends up with him going on a killing spree with us as his targets." Bee said almost a little louder than she intended.

"I think you're exaggerating a bit." Robin reassured Bee, looking over his shoulder to Speedy; who was humming happily as he cooked. "Though I will admit, he is a little off today." Robin confessed.

"Is there anything else we could try?" Bee asked.

"Well, there is one person who I know is good at reading people." Robin suggested.


	7. Chapter 6: Theories

**Still haven't seen any reviews, please feel free to tell me what you think- even criticism, I can take it (mostly). **

**Anyway: I do not claim to own Teen Titans or anything pertaining to the DC comics universe or Oprah Winfrey (you'll get it later). Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Theories

When breakfast was ready, the last of the slumbering Teen Titans were awaken and everyone ate breakfast together in the ops room sitting around the table across from the kitchen, with some chairs that were added to accommodate the extra guests. Just like yesterday, everyone wanted to be next to their romantic interest. Understanding Beast Boy's position on eating meat, Aqualad also selected the meat substitute varieties and sat next to Beast Boy. Batgirl was on Aqualad's other side, and was also next to Starfire who obviously was sitting next to Robin. Jinx sat between the Boy Wonder and Kid Flash. Kid Flash was next to Cyborg, who tried to challenge the speedster to an eating contest rematch before Robin and Bumblebee (who was next to Cyborg) forbade it. Speedy, the only singleton, sat betwixt Bumblebee and Raven, much to Beast Boy's dismay. The changeling wanted to sit closer to Cyborg, but ultimately wanted to sit next to Raven. Most of the table was engaged in small group talk with their friends and/or significant other. Bumblebee was inactively conversing with Cyborg, Jinx, and Kid Flash; acting like she wasn't listening in on the conversation next to her.

"Thanks for making breakfast, Speedy." Raven appreciated, attempting to make conversation.

"No problem." Speedy replied happily, surprised that Raven had said anything at all seeing as she doesn't talk much.

"It was really thoughtful of you to remember that Beast Boy doesn't eat real meat." Raven added.

"I know Aqualad has the same issues with seafood. At first I used to tease him about it, but I've learned to just accept his position on the matter." Speedy responded rationally.

Even if Robin and Bumblebee didn't warn her beforehand, Raven could tell without even having to talk to him that something was different about Speedy. In fact, everyone at the table noticed his new mood today. Although Raven didn't interact with Speedy much yesterday, she could still feel the vibes of despair and anger he gave off, which is why she tried to stay away from him; to avoid taking on his negative emotions. But today, the empath could sense new vibes of affability and bliss.

He wasn't always such a Gloomy Gus, but she's never felt this much positive ambiances from him before. She did notice that when they got home from the fair last night, Speedy's mood slightly changed: from depression to a bit of an adrenaline rush. Since she was recovering from trying to control her own emotions in the crowd all day, she just figured maybe it was from the Ferris wheel or maybe he was still pumped up from the concert and fireworks.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Raven finally asked trying to get more clues and seeing what else his emotions would reveal that he wouldn't.

"Went to the fair with you guys…?" Speedy said wryly; 'Was Raven really that caught up in hanging out with Beast Boy that she didn't notice me at the fair with them yesterday?' He thought to himself.

"But what did you do when we were at the fair?" Raven rolled her eyes at his smart aleck remark, feeling the confusion from his aura.

"Just ate some food, walked around, and met up with everyone at the concert then watched the firework display." Speedy quickly replied, trying to avoid mentioning Blackfire or his handheld gaming device (which he was sure Bee still didn't know he brought with him).

Actually, Speedy was cautiously trying to avoid even thinking about Blackfire at all around Raven. He remembers hearing about her ability to read people, maybe not their minds directly; but their emotions. The archer was used to blocking out particular thoughts around the empath; especially when he considered asking her out.

"Huh." Was Raven's only reply; she could sense that his guard was up.

Raven was used to this, when it comes to more complex emotions, most guys attempt to be an emotional shield and avoid showing any sign of weakness. On the other hand, this shielding technique was actually a helpful tool for Raven because it narrowed down the possibilities since it was used to cover up more intense emotions and thoughts, such as desire and secrecy.

After breakfast, everyone thanked Speedy and Robin once again for the wonderful breakfast. Robin and Speedy stayed in the kitchen to clean up; while the rest of the boys went into the game room. All of the girls, including Raven, went into Starfire's room.

* * *

"What did you find out?" Bumblebee asked Raven as she closed the door behind her.

"It was kind of hard to pick up any big details, he had his guard up." Raven stated.

"I did not notice Speedy's guard at the table. Why would a Titan require a bodyguard?" Starfire commented confused.

"It's just an expression, Starfire. It's like an invisible barrier someone has in them to avoid letting people get too close to you." Jinx, a sorceress who also understood the basic principles of emotional manipulation and decoding, clarified while rolling her eyes.

"So he completely blocked you out then?" Batgirl asked, trying to get back to the details.

"Yes and no. I couldn't sense his deeper emotions, but I could still feel his less intense emotions. Mostly content and bliss, very different from the depression and loneliness from yesterday; which he apparently felt no need to cover up."

"Then he was upset yesterday because he was feeling lonely?" Batgirl asked, feeling bad for not thinking to invite Speedy to join her and Aqualad earlier at the fair.

"Bumblebee said that he's been mopey for a while; Speedy was probably so deep into his depression that he wouldn't have wanted to be around anyone at all yesterday." Raven responded to ease the heavy guilt that she was sensing from Batgirl.

"Then what has made our friend Speedy so jubilant today?" Starfire questioned.

"I noticed his mood did start to change a little bit when we got home last night. He had a bit of an adrenaline rush." Raven enlightened the group.

"What can cause 'the rush of adrenaline'?" Starfire probed.

"Well, at first I thought it could have just been from the excitement of the fair: rides, the concert, and the fireworks." Raven gathered.

"But Speedy didn't go on any rides yesterday, accept for the Ferris wheel." Batgirl replied.

"And that was only because Bee made him." Jinx supported.

"Plus, I know he didn't care much for the local bands that were playing." Bumblebee added.

"Perhaps Speedy really enjoyed the pyrotechnics?" Starfire offered.

"I doubt he enjoyed them that much, Starfire." Raven shot down.

"Then what else could cause a personality changing adrenaline rush?" Batgirl asked.

"I suppose there are a few circumstances that would cause a rush powerful enough to seriously change his disposition, like maybe an intense mission…?" Raven suggested.

"Our last mission was before yesterday, and he was still grumpy yesterday morning. Plus I told him no working yesterday, because it was our day off." Bumblebee said as she mentally crossed that off the list.

"Mental disorder…?" Raven attempted to continue her list.

"That was one of our original theories." Jinx stated.

"We'll leave that as a strong maybe." Bee decided.

"PMS…?" Raven added as the other girls all looked at her, wondering if the empath was seriously considering that as a possibility.

"I do not believe that is an applicable source of the swinging moods for this occasion." Starfire said eliminating that theory.

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves; sometimes he does seem more temperamental during certain times of the month." Bee joked, not totally discarding that theory from her invisible list.

Raven sighed; tired of being interrupted after each idea she listed.

"The only other things I can think of that can cause an adrenaline rush that would lead to a major mood swing are drugs-" Raven started.

"Told you!" Jinx scoffed in a singsong manner at Batgirl, who rolled her eyes.

"…And love." Raven finished.

"Do you believe that our friend Speedy may have 'the feelings of fondness' for one of us?" Starfire asked.

'Hmm, Robin did say that Speedy mentioned having "a change of heart".' Bee thought quietly to herself, not yet sharing this information with the group.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the kitchen…**

Robin and Speedy were cleaning up after breakfast. The girls offered to help, but Speedy's good mood'also put him in a bit of a cleaning mood; in addition to his cooking mood from earlier. Robin offered to help again since 1) Robin was a bit of a neat freak and 2) He also didn't want to leave Speedy alone with any sharp objects; in the off chance that Bumblebee's mental breakdown theory was true. Robin still hasn't had a chance to ask Raven for the official diagnosis.

"Hey, Robin. Can I ask you something?" Speedy asked as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one else was around.

"Sure, what is it?" Robin agreed.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about Raven lately?" Speedy inquired knowing the empath's leader would notice any major change in her demeanor more than anyone else.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?" Robin replied wondering what lead to Speedy's random question.

"Well yesterday, Raven didn't say a single word to me and she was all over Beast Boy." Speedy said as he began to clean the waffle iron while Robin loaded up the dishwasher. "And today at breakfast, she was commenting on how thoughtful I was for remembering that Beast Boy was a vegetarian and questioning me about what I did yesterday at the fair."

"It could just be her way of trying to be friendly." Robin suggested trying to make sure Speedy wasn't getting suspicious about Raven's true motives, which he and Bumblebee had put her up to.

"Maybe…" Speedy started to surrender before jumping to another conclusion. "But you know how she can sense people's emotions? I think she was trying to read me." He considered.

"What are you implying?" Robin asked worried as a bead of sweat formed on forehead, hoping Speedy wouldn't be mad that he, Bumblebee, and Raven were getting too involved in the archer's personal life.

"I think that maybe she was trying to see how I felt about her." Speedy concluded.

"Oh." Was all Robin could manage to say as he mentally sighed in relief. A part of him couldn't help but be amused by Speedy's hypothesis.

"I mean don't get me wrong, Raven is a great girl. She's smart, pretty, and I personally admire a girl who could kick some major butt." Speedy said with a small grin on his face as he couldn't help but think about Blackfire. "And in the past, I probably would have asked her out if I thought she had any feelings for me." Speedy said with a slightly flushed face after he realized he may have given too much information before he continued. "But I can tell that Beast Boy has a thing for her and we may not be super tight buds, but he's still a teammate and a good friend. I just can't do that to a bro." Speedy added trying to sound more like a guy his age and less like Oprah. 'Why did Bee have to watch girly talk shows all the time at home?' He thought to himself mentally. 'For that matter, why did Raven just now start showing interest in me?' He thought further, thinking of the irony.

"I'm sure Raven will understand." Robin said, following along with Speedy's theory.

"Yeah. I just want to make sure that there are no hard feelings and make sure that it doesn't cause any issues with your team." Speedy added.

"How considerate." Robin responded flatly, rolling his eyes at Speedy's slightly inflated ego.

But the archer didn't notice The Boy Wonder's mocking tone over the sound of the dishwasher starting.


	8. Chapter 7: Awkward

**This chapter serves more as a closer from the last chapter and a transition for the next chapter rather than really doing anything important for the main storyline (though who knows, it may have some significance later- still deciding). Once again, I don't own Teen Titans or anything pertaining to the DC Comics universe. Please R&amp;R, Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Awkward

When Robin and Speedy were done cleaning up the kitchen, they reunited with the other guys in the game room. The girls joined a short while later. After about 3 hours of everyone hanging out and taking turns challenging each other to different video games, they decided to go out for lunch. Even though Speedy offered to cook again, everyone wanted to give him a break before he burned himself out and became cranky again. They went out to the Titan's favorite pizza parlor in Jump City; where they had to push a few tables and chairs together to be able to sit as a group. The seating arrangement was pretty much the same as it was during breakfast.

The other girls, especially Bumblebee, had begged Raven to try to do more investigating during lunch; even though she tried to tell them that there was no more she could do if Speedy was shielding his emotions. Not to mention, there would be the extra challenge of Raven having to block out the emotions of the other pizzeria patrons; many of whom were adoring fans of the large group. But Raven agreed to give it another shot, mostly because she knew the other girls would keep bombarding her with their curious emotions the rest of the day. The girls tried to keep the other boys distracted so that Raven could concentrate. Batgirl asked Aqualad and Beast Boy about their political stance on animal rights, mostly to keep Beast Boy occupied while Raven was interrogating Speedy.

"So how have things been for the Titan's East lately?" Raven politely asked trying to engage Speedy in conversation.

"Busy; this is the first time in the last few weeks the threat level on The Crime Watch hasn't been at least an 'orange zone'." Speedy replied to amuse Raven's unexpected need for conversation.

"Same here." Raven said giving a few moments of silence before continuing. "I suppose you and your teammates are really close friends."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Speedy confirmed.

"How is it having Bumblebee as a leader?" Raven continued.

"Well, sometimes she can be a little overbearing with all her rules. Plus, she's always ragging on me." Speedy joked, knowing that Bee was probably eavesdropping when she heard her name in their conversation. "But she is our leader. Well, she's actually more like a big sister; so I guess it's her job to boss us guys around." Speedy continued. Bee, who was next to Speedy but facing Cyborg, had a small smile appear on her face from what she couldn't help but overhear Speedy say.

"And how do you get along with Mas y Menos?" Raven asked more as a filler question.

"Okay, I guess. But I can't really understand what they are saying most of the time." The archer replied.

"But you and Aqualad are best friends though, right?" The empath stalled to avoid asking the next question.

"Yeah, I mean we do get on each other's nerves a lot; but that's just normal roommate stuff. Not as much recently since he hasn't been home much. In fact, he's been spending all his free time hanging out with Batgirl lately." Speedy said with a small sliver of disappointment from remembering that he hasn't had a chance to really hang out with his best friend in a while.

"By the way, how long have Aqualad and Batgirl been together?" Raven randomly inquired when she picked up on Speedy's vibes of disappointment.

This question surprised Speedy, who had always assumed that the empath wasn't one for gossip.

"I guess they've been seeing each other for a little over a month, but I don't think they're officially 'together' yet." Speedy proclaimed thoughtfully as he was grabbing another slice of pizza. 'Does Raven have a crush on Aqualad, too?' The ginger thought to himself as he took a bit of pizza.

"Oh. Have you ever thought about… asking her out?" Raven said trying to sound as casual as possible with her normally even voice.

This caused the archer to cough violently as he choked on the pizza he was consuming at the time.

"Um, Batgirl is nice and all; but I think she's more interested Aqualad." Speedy said trying not to choke on his pizza, caught off guard by Raven's sudden interest in playing matchmaker.

"So I've noticed." Raven confirmed flatly, trying to feel through the invisible barrier of Speedy's true emotions. "How come Mas y Menos didn't come with you guys?" Raven asked, changing the subject.

"Bumblebee said that they have been pestering her for months to let them visit with family in Guatemala." The archer responded, glad that she changed the subject. "It makes sense: If Bee is like our 'older sister' then they're probably the equivalent of our little brothers. It's their job to pester the older siblings. But personally, I think she really did it so they wouldn't be flirting with Starfire and ticking off Robin."

"Starfire does get a lot of admirers." The empath announced to see how Speedy would react.

"Yeah, I don't think those fanboys over there have taken their eyes off of her since we got here." Speedy gestured to the group of three teenage boys who were sitting on the other side of the parlor's balcony. "I don't envy Robin for having to put up with guys always gawking at his girlfriend."

"Hmm, I see." Raven said, not sensing any jealousy.

Before Raven could even bring up Jinx, Speedy excused himself to the restroom. Not wanting to let the boys in on the girls' plan, Raven quickly decided to join Batgirl, Beast Boy, and Aqualad's conversation; since they were the nearest and both guys' emotions were hyped up by a heated debate between land animals vs. ocean creatures, which was making it harder for her to concentrate on investigating Speedy anyway.

Speedy was in the men's room washing his face, stalling. He was still slightly drained from all the questions Raven was asking him.

'Why was she asking all those weird questions?' The marksmen thought to himself. 'Raven has never been this straight forward about trying to get information. Did she know I was hiding something?' He thought for a moment before another thought had crossed his mind: 'Most of all, why was she asking me questions about everyone around us?' The archer thought for a moment before he had an epiphany.

"Oh." The ginger gasped out loud; looking at himself in the mirror.

A few moments later Speedy returned to the table, a few members of the group were finishing their last slices of pizza. When he came back Beast Boy said that they were talking about going to see a movie, to which Speedy agreed. At least he had an excuse not to answer any more awkward questions.

After the movies, they headed back to Titan Tower; the guys went back to the game room and the girls went back to Starfire's room where Raven told them that she didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. As the day wore on, Kid Flash and Jinx decided to head back home. About an hour later, the Titans East leader got a message from Mas y Menos, who said that they were ready to head home.

"Titans East, ready to go home?" Bee asked her team in the ops room after everyone finished playing a board game with the resident Titans at the dining table, excluding Raven who was reading a book on the couch.

"We probably should be heading back." Aqualad agreed, standing up to see the sun setting out the windows.

"Later, Aquadude." Beast Boy said as he was heading towards the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Nice seeing you again, Batgirl." Robin called out to his former colleague.

"Yes, it was most glorious meeting you. We must do 'the hanging out' more often." Starfire exclaimed, giving her new friend Batgirl a surprisingly tight hug that caused her to gasp for air.

"Sure thing, Starfire. Now, can you please let me go?" Batgirl requested with what little air her lungs could manage to catch.

"Don't be a stranger, Bee." Cyborg said giving the Titans East leader a friendly side hug.

"Don't worry, Sparky; I'll be back to kick your metal butt in no time." Bee responded teasingly while reciprocating the partially metallic man's embrace.

"Take care, Speedy." Robin shook Speedy's hand.

"Catch you later, Robin." Speedy said reciprocating the handshake as he looked at Raven, who was still on the couch reading the same book she had been reading since they got back from the theater.

"Are you coming, Speedy?" Bumblebee asked as she, Aqualad, and Batgirl were entering the elevator; while Cyborg was heading to the kitchen with Beast Boy.

"I need to do something first. I'll catch up in a few." Speedy promised before the elevator doors closed to take them to T-ship that was parked in the underground garage. The copper-haired teen headed back towards the couch and stood in front of the empath. "Um, Raven... Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" The marksman asked the introvert.

"Okay…?" Raven responded, only sensing his feelings of discomfort as she closed her book before standing up.

The rest of the Titans in the room, except for Robin who sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, stared at the two as they headed towards the elevator to go to the lobby for privacy.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked, somewhat jealous, after the elevator doors closed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Robin countered as he flipped through the channels with the remote, only imagining what Speedy was going to do.

Speedy didn't say anything to Raven in the elevator; he was still trying to find the right words. The waiting was excruciating for Raven, who felt Speedy's intense feelings of frustration, guilt, and awkwardness before they finally reached their destination.

"Okay." Raven said walking out of the elevator. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I know what you've been up to, Raven." Speedy announced in a straightforward voice.

"What do you mean?" The empath replied, trying to act naive.

"Don't play dumb. Yesterday you acted like you couldn't care less about me and now you've been asking me a lot of strange questions today about our friends, especially the girls." The ginger brought to her attention.

"Oh, that." The demon hybrid said with a slight hint of guilt in her voice.

"Yes, that. Look Raven," The archer pause for a second to take a deep breath. "You are a very smart and very attractive woman." Speedy started off.

"I am?" Raven asked with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Yes. You don't need to try to compare yourself to the other girls. Raven, any guy would be lucky to be with you." The copper-haired teen proclaimed, reassuring her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going with this?" The empath inquired, looking at his hand on her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm really flattered that you're interested in me and to tell you the truth, I used to feel the same way about you." Speedy admitted.

"Come again?" Raven asked even more confused.

"Listen, I can tell that there is something going on between you and Beast Boy and I don't want to come between you guys or risk ruining your friendship." The marksman said, trying to let her down easily.

"Uh…" Was Raven's only response.

"And I get it if you're just flirting with me to make Beast Boy jealous. But trust me, you don't need to do that; the guy already likes you. And I really don't appreciate being used as a pawn to make someone else jealous." The ginger added a bit sternly before softening his voice to continue. "You're a really amazing girl, Raven; but I think the most we could ever be is friends."

"Uh... If that's the way you feel." Raven simply replied just to end this conversation instead of crushing his ego with the truth.

"I knew you'd understand." Speedy said as he offered his hand to Raven, for a friendly handshake, which she just stared at until he finally dropped it and re-entered the elevator to go to the garage. "Later, Raven." Speedy announced right before the elevator doors closed.

"Someone watches way too much daytime television." Raven thought out loud once she was alone.


	9. Chapter 8: Forgiveness

**I've seen hits, but still no reviews. I would like to know what you think so far: if there is anyway I can approve my writing style, or even suggestions you may have for the story (don't worry, I know where I want this story to go; I'm just still figuring out how to get there while still trying to stay true to the characters). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, anything pertaining to the DC Comics universe, or lasagna (I don't know seems fitting for this chapter). Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Forgiveness

It was a little after 10 pm eastern time when the Titans East got back home, after dropping off Batgirl. Mas y Menos got home a few hours earlier and let themselves in while waiting for their older roommates to return; they heated up a frozen pizza and saved a few slices for the rest of their teammates before heading to bed. Speedy told Bumblebee and Aqualad to go ahead and finish it without him, claiming his early awakening had (understandably) left him exhausted. However, once Speedy got to his room however, he wasn't tired at all. If he was tired from anything, it was from having to repress the thoughts of his encounter with Blackfire all day; especially around Raven- who had apparently recently taken an interest in him.

Speedy removed his red sleeve, which was covering the numbers Blackfire had written on his arm the night before. He obviously couldn't contact her on the T-communicator since they could only contact other Titans with the devices and it was very unlikely she had one. Luckily, Titans East did have a landline. Though, it was rarely used since very few of them really talked to people outside of the Titan/hero community; except for Mas y Menos who had just came back from visiting friends and family in Guatemala, whom that talk to regularly on the phone.

'At least I know it's got long distance' Speedy thought.

Speedy hasn't used the landline much himself, at least not since he had sworn off dating civilian fangirls. But since that wasn't too long ago he still had a phone line in his room.

"Here goes nothing." Speedy sighed to himself anxiously as he started to punch the numbers into his cordless phone. When he hit the dial button his heart rate increased, not knowing if she was really going to answer, his mind started drifting: 'What if this wasn't a good time to call,' he thought; 'What if it was a fake number? What if she was just being nice and wasn't really serious about calling her'.

"Hello, Speedy." the familiar female voice answered after 3 rings, she sounded happy enough to hear from him.

"Hey." Speedy replied, afraid to say her name out loud while in the tower. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"The area code was from out of state." Blackfire said trying to act as though it used any detective skills to piece together before she admitted: "Plus, this is a new number and you're the only one I've given it to so far."

"Oh." Speedy said somewhat surprised that she had trusted someone she just met with a new phone number. "So, is this a good time for you to talk? 'Cause, If not I understand." Speedy asked, giving her an easy out if she didn't really want to talk.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just got home a few minutes ago and was about to make dinner." Blackfire replied, after all it was only a little after 7 back on the west coast. "What's up? Anyone mistake you for Robin today?" She asked playfully.

"Surprisingly, no." The archer said with a slight smile in his voice.

"There's a milestone." Blackfire chuckled softly. "So, how was your day?" She asked politely.

"Umm… Interesting, to say the least." Speedy responded thinking about how odd his friends were acting today.

"Do tell." Blackfire replied sounding intrigued.

"Well, Robin and I made everyone breakfast. But apparently not before he and most of the girls decided to send out a search party for me when I went to get donuts while they were sleeping." Speedy started to explain.

"Didn't know the Titans had to make sure you were chaperoned 24/7." Blackfire razzed.

"Well, I guess they were just surprised I was up before everyone else. I'm not normally up that early in the morning." Speedy mentioned before he continued. "But anyway… At breakfast, and especially at lunch, Raven was acting really weird around me."

"I'm not surprised. If you ask me, Raven always was a bit of an odd duck." Blackfire tried to put in the nicest way possible for her, as she placed a leftover slice of lasagna in the microwave then pressed the 'start' button.

"But I mean weird, even for Raven." The marksmen replied.

"How so?" The alien asked with a little concern, mostly to amuse him.

"She kept asking me a bunch of questions; which is really unusual, since I've heard Raven hates small talk. I think she was trying to read me." The archer explained.

"You didn't say anything about me, did you?" Blackfire asked with a worried tone, knowing that Raven could sense things that most people couldn't; though Raven apparently didn't use her skills very much during Blackfire's first visit with the Titans.

"Relax. I told you: a deal's a deal." The ginger assured her. "My lips are sealed."

"Good. Then what kind of questions did she ask?" The Tamaranean inquired with a slightly more calm tone of voice.

"Uh, well..." The Titan started off a little embarrassed to tell her. "At lunch she kept asking me questions about my thoughts on some of the other Titans."

"What's so unusual about that?" The fugitive asked while pouring herself a glass of water; before walking over to a small dining table to wait for the microwave.

"Well, she mostly wanted to know what I thought about the girls, in particular. She even asked me if I thought about asking out Batgirl, with Batgirl and Aqualad sitting practically right next to us!" The young hero said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"That is a little odd. But then again, Raven is a well-known introvert; she's probably socially inept and clueless about how to have a normal conversation." The girl deduced.

"Yeah, I guess so." The boy concluded.

"Well, that or maybe she likes." Blackfire teased the red-headed archer.

"Yeah, I thought about that too." Speedy replied, trying to sound nonchalantly about it.

"So do you like her?" Blackfire asked inquisitively.

"As a friend." The copper-haired teen responded trying not to back himself in a corner.

"Have you ever thought about her as something more?" She probed.

"At one point in time, I would have considered asking her out; but she never seemed interested in me then. Also, I wouldn't want to step in on Beast Boy's game." Speedy justified, glad that she couldn't see the shade of red his face had turned when he heard her question.

"Beast Boy likes Raven?" The former Tamaranean ruler giggled in surprise.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." The former sidekick stated. "And I think she might like him, too."

"Somehow I don't see it." She confessed. "I picture him with someone more free spirited."

"Like you?" Speedy teased her back.

"No way. BB's cool and everything; but in a kid brother kind of way, you know?" Blackfire defended. "Besides he's a little young for me, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Speedy surrendered. "So, how was your day?" He asked trying to change the subject to try to get to know a little bit more about her.

"Nothing much, just did some work and went shopping for a little while." Blackfire said as she shrugged her shoulders at her uneventful day.

"Let me guess: You went out in another hat and trench coat?" The redhead taunted.

"No, this time I used a scarf instead of a hat. Duh!" The young dark-haired woman rolled her eyes while taking the plate of lasagna out of the microwave.

"A classic." The ginger sarcastically approved. "So what do you do for a living anyway?" He asked curious about how she was able to afford leaving her aggressive ex.

"I do a fashion blog for a local magazine: 'Jumpstyle'." The ebony responded.

"Really?" Speedy asked kind of surprised by her answer; 'Who knew felons moonlight to make an honest living?' He thought, and regretted it a second later for labeling her a 'felon' when it was apparent she was trying to go straight. "That must be interesting." He implied, almost as a compliment.

"It pays the bills. I use my pen name on all my accounts, so no one can trace it back to me. Plus, I don't have to worry about having to go out to work and risk being identified, since it's all done online." Blackfire rationalized, shrugging off any subliminal praise that was intended.

"It must be pretty lonely having to hide all the time." Speedy realized.

"Like I've said before, it's not like anyone really cares about me anyway." Blackfire said in a flat tone as she grabbed a fork from the drawer before heading back to the small dining table.

"I'm sure that's not true." The archer said, trying to keep the conversation light.

"I'm banished from Tamaran. So none of the few friends I had there are allowed to talk to me under orders from the new Grand Ruler, who just so happens to be my former K'norfka." Blackfire said trying to fight back any hint of tears before she continued. "And all the friends I made on Earth were from when I was with Joel, and after I left him, none of them will talk to me anymore either. Not to mention, I'm still hiding in the shadows from my baby sister and her friends."

"What about me?" Speedy questioned curiously.

"What about you?" Blackfire retorted a bit too harshly.

"Well, I'm here. I know all about your past. I know what you're capable of. And yet I'm still talking to you, aren't I?" The marksmen asked rhetorically.

"I suppose." Blackfire said when she realized that he was the first person who knew about her past that was still willing to talk to her.

"Plus, I'm sure that in spite of all you've done to her, Starfire still cares about you." Speedy added.

"Yeah, right. I've tried to ruin her life multiple times. I almost had her arrested for me and arranged for her to marry a total slime ball... Literally!" Blackfire countered sharper than she had meant it too.

"That doesn't mean she can't still care about you." The copper-haired boy replied sensibly.

"That doesn't make sense." The amethyst eyed girl stated in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Family doesn't make sense." The masked boy joked. "It's like I was telling Raven earlier, about Bee being like an older sister to me. Yes, she always yells at me. And yeah, most of the time I probably deserve it." He paused for a second; thinking about how Bumblebee would say he 'always' deserves it. "But, I know that Bee still cares about me and she knows that as much as she gets under my skin, I still care about her, too. The same goes for the others."

"I doubt Starfire feels that way about me." The dark haired Tamaranean scoffed.

"How do you know unless you ask her?" Speedy asked softly trying to sooth her. "I know it might be difficult to do now, and she might still need some time. But, I believe I know Starfire well enough to know she doesn't hold grudges for long. I'm sure one day she will forgive you, if she doesn't already." Speedy assured the girl on the other line.

"Even so, none of the other Titans will forgive me for the stuff I've done to her." Blackfire added.

"That's between you and Starfire. It's not our place to judge you on Star's behalf." The archer countered, including himself in the statement. "But most of all, I think you need to be willing to forgive yourself before you can seek her forgiveness."

Speedy's response actually shocked Blackfire; everyone had judged her based on her deplorable acts in the past. Everyone automatically turned against her when they heard of the horrible things she had done to her own baby sister, not to mention her own people by fooling them into thinking they were under attack when she had set the whole thing up then locked up the Titans to cover it up. Yet, Speedy has heard it all and still didn't shun her.

"Hello? Are you still there?" The ginger haired boy asked, concerned that the girl on the other side of the phone hadn't said anything in almost a full minute.

"Yes, I'm here." She responded coming back to reality.

"Well, I guess I'll let you enjoy your dinner in peace, now." He said looking at the time and realizing that he should go to bed, though he really didn't want to.

"Oh, alright." Blackfire said worried about if he was getting tired of talking to her.

"It was nice talking to you again." Speedy said politely.

"Same here." Blackfire responded cautiously, partially afraid that this was the last time she'd get to talk to him.

"So… Same time tomorrow?" Speedy cut to the chase, hoping she would agree.

"Sure." The Tamaranean girl responded as small smirk appeared on her face, relieved that she hadn't scared off the only person in the universe who was willing to talk to her. "Sounds great."

"Alright, cool." Speedy attempted to sound aloof to hide the fact that he was smiling. "Goodnight."

"Night." Blackfire said as she hung up her phone.

* * *

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 9: Scars and Acceptance

**Finally a review, thanks EPLLSR! So I got to thinking that maybe I should let the reader find out a little bit more about Blackfire. There are some references to the history in the comics here but not much (and very vague). I usually like the title to reflect the theme of the chapter, I was going to call this chapter 'Acceptance' but the more I wrote the more I thought scars kind of fit the theme too, so I used both. **

**As always: I don't own Teen Titans or anything pertaining to the DC comics universe; though I will claim the term 'klishkner'- Don't know what it means? Me neither, and I'm the one who made it up (just kidding, I know what I wanted it to mean). Read to find out, maybe you can make up your own definition in the review section (hint). Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Scars and Acceptance

**Blackfire's POV:**

I started eating my dinner, alone in my loft as my mind started to wonder. I basically haven't had anyone to really talk to since my banishment. I'm not used to someone actually enjoying my company; unless I was manipulating them, which even then was always short lived. They eventually saw right through me. It's not like everything I do is bad. Okay, so I guess most of it is pretty bad. I know I've really screwed up in the past. I know I'm not perfect, but what always bugged me was that when Starfire screwed up everyone forgave her so easily. But when I messed up, I was cast aside and made out to be no more than a worthless troq. Everyone had expected me to fail, so I did. When I did try to be good, everyone questioned my motives and I eventually just gave up and went back to my old ways since I was getting nowhere in gaining their acceptance.

In some ways I did envy Starfire, it was always easy for her to make friends without having to pretend to be something she wasn't. In fact, it was easy for her to make friends without even trying. I gave up trying to make real friends a long time ago. I always had a difficult time making friends with other girls, a lot of times they were intimidated by my straightforward personality and would often talk about me behind my back, usually accusing me of being a shameless minx or a home wrecker. Anytime I did get real attention it was from guys like Joel, who I knew weren't really interested in me, but more so what I was able to offer them: wealth (from my intergalactic heists), power (my connections with ruthless criminals), and a sex symbol. Basically a trophy they think they could have their way with. Unlike my naive little sister, I'm fully aware of my physical assets and I know how to use them to get what I needed to get by, seeing as my charm wore off easily.

I've been called every name in the book, mostly a sociopath: someone with no sincere feelings of empathy, making them incapable of caring for anyone other than themselves. Some have even gone so far as to label me as a psychopath: similar to a sociopath but with a more inflated ego, capable of committing heinous crimes, and no altruistic morals whatsoever. Honestly, I can't say that I blame them. I have done really terrible things. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean I don't have feelings or a conscience. It may be a bit delayed, but it always catches up to me in the end.

I was numb for years from all the anger I've held on to for what happened to our family, it was easier to take it out on Starfire than to deal with my own guilt or even just accept that it happened and there was nothing either of us could do about it. I basically lost any shred of humanity I had within me and numbed any emotions that were too unbearable. One day I decided that if I was going to be branded with labels, then I might as well live up to them and take advantage of what little happiness I can have. I won't lie, it was fun while it lasted: the money I made on the black market selling priceless intergalactic gems, men worshiping me, and a few temporary friends while it lasted. In reality, I know I couldn't keep this up forever, sooner or later my past would catch up with me and I would have to move on or risk facing the consequences. But it got lonely, never connecting with anyone. It was exhausting always having to start over again. The vagabond lifestyle wasn't as easy as it looks.

Part of me wanted to stay with Joel only because I didn't want to be alone anymore. I tried to convince myself that he really did care about me. However, I knew the truth; you don't need to be an empath to see it. It's not like he even tried to hide it. Every so often he would come home with hickeys all over his neck, most likely from underage girls who would do anything to get into the 21 years+ section of the club. Joel swore he didn't do anything and that they basically 'attacked' him; but physically, he could easily push away an average Earth girl. There was also the stories I heard from the girlfriends of his guy friends, most of whom worked as waitresses and bartenders at the club. Stories about how he would often go to the VIP room with different women- which everyone in town knows is a secluded area where people go to do illicit drugs and have orgies- including the employees. At any rate, I'm glad I never gave him everything he wanted; who knows what kind of diseases that klishkner would have given me, though my race does seem to be impervious to most terrestrial ailments. Joel probably would have left me the second it was over anyway. After all, that's all guys like him were after anyway- the chase. I've learned to accept it a long time ago.

Joel always called me a tease because I never did more than kiss him. It was all part of my strategy to keep him wrapped around my little finger; just a taste, a small sample- enough to keep him coming back for more. Though I did know eventually I would have to give in or he would find someone else who would. In some ways, my strategy served as a form of self-preservation as well: if he did leave me, at least it wouldn't hurt as much as it would if I did sleep with him. I may not be innocent, but I still have standards.

Of course, on Tamaran, what earthlings called 'kissing', was used more as a way to exchange knowledge rather than to express affection- which did make it helpful for the manipulation of earth men. Since I already know how to speak English, I used this ability to dig deeper. The more I kissed him, the more I would learn what Joel knew: his thoughts, his fears, and his desires. After months together, I was practically able to read Joel's mind. This just made it all that much easier to see what Joel really thought of me. Unfortunately, I was nothing more than a sexual conquest: another notch on his bedpost with bragging rights of 'hooking up with celestial royalty'.

I could tell he was starting to lose his patience. He was getting close to either dumping me or claiming what he saw as rightfully his, by force if necessary- as he tried to do last night. But as always, I had the upper hand. I was always one step ahead of him. Joel never knew the full extent of my powers, just that I could fly and my eyes can light up. I told him I didn't have all the same powers as my sister who was pretty much a local celebrity- especially with the men. The Titans mostly keep to themselves for security reasons, so it's not like the locals knew about me since I never threatened their city. And unlike my baby sister, I don't feel the need to tell everyone I know every single detail about my heritage. Though, just because my culture saw lip-to-lip contact as a form of gaining information, instead of an act of love, doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. Even though we are stronger and more resilient to pain than typical humans, Tamaraneans still have heightened senses; especially when aroused.

I'm not sure if Speedy was right about Starfire ever being able to forgive me after everything I've done over the years, but he was right about one thing: he is a good listener. Speedy didn't try to make me feel ashamed about my past, he just listened. No lecturing, no judgment, no belittling. Just acceptance. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he actually sympathized with me; like he was really trying to get to know me.

"Get a grip, Blackfire!" I yelled at myself out loud, shaking my head to stop another thought from forming.

It's probably a trap. Speedy is a Teen Titan; of course he's going to take Starfire's side over yours. He's probably trying to get information on you and going to expose it to the other Titans. It's got to be a trick: make me get my guard down so he and the others can trap me and send me back to The Centauri Penitentiary. No one ever shows me any kindness unless they have something to gain from it; story of my life. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the extra company while it lasts, as long as I kept that in mind. And of course, if he is up to something, all I would need to do in order to find out is…

Just then a loud vibrating sound came from my purse, interrupting my thoughts. I sighed as I looked inside to grab the sunglasses in it. I reluctantly put them on and looked into the lens to see the caller ID; hopeful that it was someone else, even though I already knew who it was:

"Glgrdsklechhh." I said with a bitter taste in my mouth.

The only being in the galaxy that would make me sooner wish to be alone forever, rather than to have him as a companion. I hit the reject button on the left temple of the eyewear to ignore the call before I returned to my dinner. Less than a minute later my sunglasses went off again. It was obviously Glgrdsklechhh again; after all he's the only one who still contacts me on my eye wear communicator.

'If those stupid glasses didn't cost me 500 grubtharks and didn't go perfectly with almost everything in my wardrobe, I would have thrown them out ages ago.' I thought to myself.

Every now and then he would call to harass me about still being indebted for the Jewel of Charta; which was destroyed by my sister who had refused to marry him after she found out the truth about her arranged marriage to him and bested me in a challenge, leading to my dethroning and exile. He knew it would do him no good to attack Tamaran, ever since Galfore was christened with my former title as Grand Ruler of Tamaran; a well-known warrior planet.

'I might as well pick up; he's just going to keep calling either way.' I surrendered myself, returning to my shaded eye wear communication device.

I placed the sunglasses on my face and hit the answer button on the right temple, double clicking it to engage the hologram video chat to project out of the frame in full screen.

"What do you want, Glgrdsklechhh?!" I stated with more of a hiss in my voice than necessary to express my annoyance.

"You were supposed to report back me tonight!" The green schlurch proclaimed in an angry yet high pitched voice in the language of his people.

"There was nothing to report." I retorted with a hint of irritation in my voice. 'I wish I never kissed that disgusting ball of slime.' I thought, mentally kicking myself for ever getting involved in a scheme with that gelatinous space worm.

"You still should have called in." Glgrdsklechhh snapped back.

"Look, I've been busy! I've got work and I'm trying to stay out of sight from anyone who might recognize me." I practically hissed; trying to remind him of my challenges.

"You had orders to spy on the Titans!" He reminded me of my obligation.

"I can't spy on them if they catch me and send be back to prison." I countered.

"If you can't repay your debt, I will turn you in myself." The schlurch threatened.

"I already told you, I can pay you back in other ways. I still have some priceless gems from the last job you sent me on." I negotiated, offering the last few gems I had yet to sell on the black market since returning to Earth.

"I'm not interested in jewels. I want my fiancée back." He insisted.

"News flash: Starfire's not your fiancée. You know she's never going to agree to marry you willingly." I attempted to enlighten the delusional slime creature; "Even if she did for whatever reason agree to it, Robin will try to stop it like last time." I recapped to Glgrdsklechhh, who was fully aware of my sister's current relationship with Robin- the little bit information I was able to find out.

"One way or another, I will have a wife." He reminded me of the other part of our deal if I couldn't ante up.

"I will never marry you!" I snarled through my gritted teeth, clenching my fists in anger.

"Then start pulling your weight! If I don't get a wife, you go back to prison." The slime alien threatened.

"So what? I've escaped before, I can do it again." I said trying to sound unfazed as I crossed my arms.

"Apparently you've forgotten about the mark." He said matter-of-factly, referring to the tracking device he had one of his lackeys surgically implant under my skin; leaving me with a permanent scar which he so affectionately named 'the mark'.

"How can I forget? It's hideous and itches like crazy!" I retorted bitterly. "Not to mention the fact that your so-called 'doctor' hit a raw nerve when implanting it. I haven't been able to sleep on my back since!" I added to my list of complaints as I felt the chip throbbing in rhythm with my raising blood pressure.

"A small price to pay for your freedom, don't you think?" He responded with no signs of empathy.

"Being at your beck and call is hardly what I would call 'freedom'." I replied as I tried to calm myself to stop my scar from throbbing.

"Once your debt is repaid, it will be deactivated and removed. Only then will you truly be free." The exalted schlurch assured. "But until then, you are my property and you will do as I please!"

"I still don't get why you need me to spy on them." I stated, ignoring his delusions of grandeur.

"I want to know everything about them: their habits, their routines, their strengths, and their weaknesses. Anything I can use for my plan." He reminded me.

"You're wasting your time. There's no way I am going to be able to get you the information you want and stay undercover." I declared, popping his delusional bubble.

"You'll find a way. And if you can't, I am more than willing to negotiate on my bride-to-be." The slimeball implied suggestively.

"You wish!" I stated, repeating the same thing I said to him the first time he suggested I marry him.

"Then get to work. Next time I call I expect a full report." The green alien ordered hastily before ending the call.

I put the sunglasses back in my purse and walked back to the table, stressed out about how I was going to repay the debt. I looked down at my dinner attempting to finish it, but I couldn't stop thinking about that putrid little snot monster.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore." I thought out loud as I grabbed my plate and threw what was left away.

* * *

**A/N: Why can't I just leave things nice? Probably because it wouldn't be much of a story without any conflict. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Plans

**So I had a bit of writers block (with continuing/transitioning, not the plot) the last few days and finally found a way to continue. This chapter probably isn't considered that short, but is shorter than most of the previous chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything related to the DC comics universe. Please R&amp;R, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Plans

The next day the Crime Watches for both Titan teams returned to their normal busy statuses. Speedy kept his promise and called Blackfire the next night. In fact, Speedy called her every night for the last 3 weeks or so. It became a regular ritual he started to look forward to before going to bed at night. Over the last few weeks they had really gotten to know each other. They found out that they have similar interests in shows, movies, and music. They also found out that they were both fans of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and both couldn't stand reality TV shows, unless it was competition based.

One night, as soon as the team got home from a long day of battling Control Freak, who had kept his promise of coming up with another 'Ultimate Titan Challenge' for the Titans East; but once again they were victorious. The Titans came home somewhat later than usual for a mission that started before noon. They didn't get home until a little after 10pm. Bumblebee and Aqualad started making a quick late night dinner (fettuccine and a salad) to make sure everyone had energy for their early training tomorrow morning. The twins were up past their bedtime, but they were too hungry to sleep so they played some video games in their room while waiting on dinner. Speedy disappeared into his room to call Blackfire before dinner.

Speedy obviously still hasn't told anyone on his team about his secret late night calls to Blackfire, especially not Bumblebee. Bee would tell Robin, who would most likely ban him from contacting Blackfire again or force him to leave the Titans. Speedy already thought about the possible consequences of befriending an enemy of the Teen Titans. But then again, no one gave Kid Flash a hard time for dating Jinx: Hive Academy alumni, a prior member of the Hive 5 gang, and a worthy former opponent of the Teen Titans. In fact, Jinx was now an honorary Titan and was considered a dear friend to the team, especially the girls on the team.

Of course, Speedy knew that there was a more personal conflict between the Titans and Blackfire. The chances of her being accepted by the rest of the group like Jinx was would be very slim. Speedy knew that Blackfire had put her past behind her and was now trying to lead a normal life. He did believe what he told Blackfire about Starfire one day being able to forgive her, but it would probably take some time before everyone else was willing to forget about the past.

However, Speedy didn't care about the consequences at this point. He had finally found someone who he connected with, not just another fangirl who saw him as a local celebrity. Speedy had actually grown quite fond of the former Grand Ruler of Tamaran. Over the past few weeks she had told him all about her past, which seemed to correspond pretty well with what Speedy had heard only through the grapevine about Starfire's past before the west coast Titans. Even though her story didn't depict her as innocent, he still didn't judge her. Speedy was amazed that Blackfire was willing to tell him the truth, no matter how bad it made her look. And he believed that she did sound remorseful for her actions. All that mattered to him was who she was now, not what she did in the past. Speedy knew that he had to get up early tomorrow and that the others would get suspicious if he skipped dinner after the day they had, so he needed to call her now and couldn't talk for very long. But for the first time since they started their first evening conversations, Speedy was nervous about calling her tonight.

'It's now or never' he thought to himself as he hit dialed the number he had memorized, afraid to save it into the phone's speed dial in fear that the others would find it and question him.

"Hello, Robin." A teasing female voice greeted him on the other line.

"Very funny, Starfire." He joshed back, knowing her sense of humor.

"Point taken." Blackfire replied in a flat tone.

"So how was your day?" Speedy politely asked.

"Same as usual: worked on an article. Then I went to that yoga class I was telling you about the other day." The dark-haired alien mentioned.

"How's that going?" The redhead asked, trying to stall.

"It's a little slow pace and boring for my taste. I'm thinking about dropping it and taking another Tae Bo class." The ebony replied.

"You're really into staying active, huh?" The archer questioned, still trying to stall.

"It keeps me in shape." The Tamaranean responded casually.

'Like she needs to worry about that' Speedy thought to himself; thinking about her slender figure before Blackfire continued.

"But enough about me; How was your day?" Blackfire questioned the ginger haired teen.

"Exhausting. Control Freak put us up to another one of his crazy obstacle courses, but like always we passed with flying colors." The marksman said slightly smug.

"When will that dork ever learn?" Blackfire asked rhetorically.

"I know." The redhead agreed before continuing "So listen, I can't talk for long tonight; we've got an early training tomorrow and were going to have dinner any minute."

"Oh." The alien said. trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to let you know that Bee is planning on heading back west in the next few days or so. Apparently, Cyborg says he needs her there for something and she said we're past due for another break anyway. I guess Bee and Robin are trying to organize some type of activity for the group and so I think we might be staying the night again." The nervous archer explained.

"That's good to know." Blackfire stated calmly with a slight smile in her voice.

"Well, I was kind of wondering… if you're not busy… maybe we could, I don't know; meet up to grab something to eat and hang out, maybe catch a movie or something." Speedy said, hoping she would agree.

"Why, Speedy, are you asking me out on a date?" Blackfire razzed the archer, biting her lip to hold back a smile that was growing on her face; seriously wondering if he was in fact asking her out.

"Well, if you call two people of the opposite sex hanging out together and eating; then I guess you can call it that." Speedy replied in his signature wise guy tone; trying to keep his cool, but still a nervous wreck inside waiting for a real answer. "So are you up for it?"

"Sure, sounds fun." Blackfire confirmed trying to mirror his aloofness.

"Alright then." Speedy responded, still trying to sound calm but now with a grin on his face. "Just one thing, leave the hat and trench coat at home." He requested.

"I'll try to find a less overbearing disguise." The alien rolled her eyes. "So where did you want to go?" She continued, wondering about what kind of disguise would be appropriate.

"I don't know many places in Jump City so you pick, what's your favorite restaurant?" The marksman asked.

"I haven't really had a reason to check out many places here; but there is one bistro I've been meaning to try. I can probably see if I can get us a reservation under the pen name I use for work." Blackfire mentioned, assuming that Speedy wouldn't want to use either his superhero alias or his secret identity; neither of them has disclosed information about their alter egos to each other.

"Sounds great." Speedy said, wondering if since since it sounded like a more formal setting and they didn't want to draw any unwanted attention that maybe he should go without his mask.

Speedy still hasn't shared his secret identity with anyone other than Bumblebee, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash.

"Más, Menos, Speedy; dinner's ready!" He heard his leader call out from the kitchen in the ops room.

"Out in a sec!" Speedy called out to his leader while covering the speaker before returning to the phone. "Sorry, I have to go now. We can talk about details next time. Hopefully, I'll have more information so we can plan accordingly." He said, wishing he could still talk with her but not wanting to make his housemates suspicious.

"Alright, I guess we'll talk tomorrow then." Blackfire replied. "Goodnight."

"Night." Speedy said as he reluctantly hung up the phone.

* * *

The next morning the team got up early to work on their sparring. For warm ups: Aqualad swam a few laps, Más y Menos ran the track on the roof- separately (to help condition them in case they were unable to touch in battle), and Bumblebee and Speedy practiced their shot puts inside the track on the roof. After warm ups they sparred against each other: first Bee against Más y Menos and Speedy against Aqualad. Every 15 minutes they rotated until everyone had a chance to battle against each other. After the sparring, Bumblebee made an announcement.

"Listen up, team. I just wanted to let you know that I talked with the other Titans last night. Robin and I have set up another 'Day of Fun' and I arranged for us to stay overnight. We're leaving the day after tomorrow, so make sure everything is ready by 10 am Saturday morning." Bumblebee informed the boys.

"And what exactly are we going to do on this 'Day of Fun: Part 2'?" Speedy asked curiously, wanting to make sure he could plan his date with Blackfire accordingly.

"We have two big events planned. One will be a surprise whole group activity and the other will be separate girl's night and boy's night out events." Bumblebee enlightened the curious redhead.

"What about the Crime Watch?" Aqualad questioned.

"Sparky has a new update ready and needs to connect it with the data in his main frame computer. I'm going to call some nearby honorary Titans to be on alert while we're gone and give the Steel City Sheriff's Department the heads up. Trust me; we can really use another day off." Bee replied, already planned ahead and not wanting anyone to argue with her. "Oh, by the way, Aqualad; Starfire has requested that you bring her new BFF, Batgirl."

"I'll see if she's available." Aqualad said with a smile, happy that he didn't have to leave his now official girlfriend behind.

"And how are we going to get everybody there?" Speedy interrupted. "Both our T-car and T-ship can only fit 5 people at a time, and if Más y Menos are going this time, there won't be enough room in one vehicle." Speedy mentioned, which brought a pout to Aqualad's face.

"Good point. Someone will have to drive the T-car." Bumblebee decided.

"Sra. Bumblebee, es voluntario para conducir el T-coche" _(Ms. __Bumblebee__, __we volunteer __to drive __the __T-car.)_ Más y Menos said simultaneously, with wide smiles while raising their hands.

"Nice try guys, but you're not legally old enough to drive a car." Bee reminded the quick twins as their faces deflated.

"I'll do it." Speedy quickly volunteered, wanting some time alone on the way there.

"Alright. Now that that's settled: everyone hit the showers." The leader excused her team.


	12. Chapter 11: Drive

**Another chapter, not sure how long this story is going to be- I'm thinking probably a total of 20 chapters, give or take, but don't quote me on that. When writing this chapter I started thinking about how the Titans were able to buy things (how would Speedy be able to afford this date and some other things he buys). I'm not convinced that there would be enough in a city's tax budget to cover both typical law enforcement salary and superhero/vigilante salary, so I came up with my own theory using Robin's and Speedy's past- not sure if it's 100% canon with the background or not (I try to stay as close as possible), but it makes sense to me. Also started to threw in some Speedy/Aqualad bromance (not much of that in the FF archives that isn't slash).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, or cell phones/touch screens. As always, please R&amp;R. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Drive

Later that night Speedy called Blackfire so they could start planning. The next day he slipped out after a mission to purchase a cell phone. Nothing too fancy; just a standard touch screen with talk, text, and internet access. While Speedy did enjoy the Titan gadgets, he was pretty simple when it came to his own technological needs and didn't really see the need to always keep up with the latest digital trends (unlike Cyborg). Speedy's previous relationships with fangirls never really lasted long enough for him to want to invest in a cell phone; seeing as his former flings only lasted an average of about 4 days max.

Shortly after the Titans East formed, Robin had arranged for both official Titan teams, and some of the honorary Titans, to receive regular allowances; in addition to the free room and board at the designated towers. The team didn't really question much where the money came from, but in the off occasion someone would ask Robin about it, he would only disclose that it came from the trust fund of an 'anonymous donor' - though Speedy, Kid Flash, and possibly Starfire and Raven (mind-link) knew the truth. Before Speedy gave up dating civilians, he would often run through his money fairly quickly; even though in addition to his Titan allowance, he also had his own trust fund (courtesy of his former partner, Green Arrow). However, it's been about 4 months since he's stopped dating fans and since he started talking to Blackfire, he had become more responsible with managing his money. Since he has been good with his money for a while, Speedy decided to spoil himself a little. While he was out getting his new phone, Speedy also bought some new clothes for his date, and a few video games (partially because he wanted them and partially to throw off suspicion from his other teammates).

The night before the Titans East's westward trip, Speedy called Blackfire on his new cell to confirm their plans. Blackfire had made reservations for them at Rosetta's Bistro at 7pm, under the last name Anderson. They decided to meet up at the restaurant instead of either of them picking the other up. They felt it would be less pressure on both of them; though they wouldn't admit this to each other. Out loud they just agreed that it would be wiser, in case they ran into anyone who might recognize either of them- particularly Blackfire.

Though they both were well known for their cool and calm attitudes, they were both really nervous about the date. Sure they had been talking to each other every day for almost a month, and sure they had technically met in person before; but last time it was dark and they could just barely make out the other persons features. What if they were disappointed when they saw the other in other person face-to-face for the first time in a well-lit environment? Or worse, what if the other person was the one who was disappointed? What if the other person didn't even show up?

Speedy had plenty of time to worry about the date on his long cross country drive. After all, that's why Speedy volunteered to drive the Titans East's T-car: so he could have privacy to think more about his plans for the night ahead. Normally a cross country road trip would take forever; however Cyborg, with his technological affinity, found a way to maximize the T-car's velocity; seeing as every second counts when it comes to crime fighting. Once Cyborg mastered his own T-car and couldn't think of anything more to improve it, he decided to make another almost exact replica of his T-car for the Titans East. The only difference being that their car was a little more discreet looking on the outside, seeing as both Aqualad and Speedy preferred to keep a lower profile and were the ones who drove the T-car the most; since Bumblebee could fly and usually piloted the T-ship, and Más y Menos had the power of super speed while touching (that and the fact that they weren't old enough to drive yet). While Cyborg still hasn't found a way to make the T-cars go quite as fast as the T-ships, they could still hover; which would save a lot of time just by not having to worry about traffic or crashing into anything. But while the T-car wasn't quite as fast as the T-ship, the difference in travel time still wasn't much of lag anyway- only about an extra half hour, give or take.

* * *

Finally, Saturday morning had arrived. Everyone was packed and preparing everything for the trip: filling the tanks, changing the oil, and any other maintenance the vehicles needed. Aqualad woke up a few hours early to pick up Batgirl, so they could hang out at the tower for a little bit before the trip. Bumblebee and Speedy slept in a little, since they were going to be doing most of the driving and needed the extra energy to stay focused. Bumblebee was able to get Argent, Harold, and Hot Spot to agree to watch over the tower and the town while they were gone. Más y Menos couldn't wait to see Starfire, though Bumblebee reminded them multiple times that Starfire was with Robin now and they needed to respect that; meaning no flirting with her.

"Alright, Argent and Hot Spot are here. Harold should be on his way. I'm going to give them a quick synopsis of my Crime Watch report for the next 24 hours and we'll leave in a few minutes." Bumblebee informed her team as the doorbell rang. "That must be Harold." Bee ran to get the door, Aqualad and Batgirl followed, hand-in-hand. Más y Menos continued washing the windows on the ship; while Speedy started putting everyone's belongings in the cargo space under the T-ship.

Speedy was starting to get excited. While it was mostly because he really wanted to see Blackfire again, he really did genuinely miss his other Titan friends. Though Speedy was wondering how he could get out of the boys night out event that Bee had mentioned to make his date with Blackfire; he did kind of look forward to the mystery group activity Bee and Robin planned. Speedy did feel a bit guilty about sneaking around behind his friends' backs. Speedy especially felt guilty about having to hide Blackfire like she was his dirty little secre. On the other hand, he knew at this point in time that they most likely wouldn't approve and he didn't want to put Blackfire in an uncomfortable situation.

A few minutes later Bumblebee returned and announced that it was time to leave. Más y Menos went to the bathroom one last time before the trip and Aqualad and Batgirl were talking by the T-ship.

"Okay Speedy, I already have the T-car's GPS preset to Titans Tower. All you need to do is follow the map and activate hover mode. It might take a little while longer than it will take us, we'll unpack the T-ship while we're waiting for you." Bee instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Speedy responded, chomping at the bit to leave.

"When everyone's there, we're all going to go out for brunch. Followed by the group activity." Bee informed the eager driver.

"Brunch?" Speedy said confused 'Who does brunch anymore?' he thought to himself.

"With the time difference it will be about 9am when we get there. We already had breakfast and when we get there it will feel like lunch time to us. So we're splitting the difference and calling it 'brunch'." Bee rationalized.

"When you put it that way, I guess it does make sense." Speedy replied.

A moment later Más y Menos returned and started heading towards their designated pods on the T-ship.

"Titans East, Go!" The leader called out to her team.

Speedy got into the T-car and got out his road music. As he was getting ready to leave he saw Aqualad coming towards the car.

"Something wrong?" Speedy asked as Aqualad opened the door.

"No. I'm riding with you." Aqualad answered.

"Don't you have to..?" Speedy started to ask.

"Bee already said it was okay." Aqualad assured his friend.

"Great." Was all that Speedy said, 'This is going to be a long drive.' The archer thought to himself. Speedy really wanted this time alone to mentally prepare for the day- especially since he shouldn't think about his plans around Raven, but part of him was glad because he did get to hang out with his long lost best friend for the first time in a while.

* * *

It had been almost 2 hours since they left. If it weren't for the music playing in the car, it would have been dead silent. When the last song on the second CD finished, Speedy decided to finally break the ice.

"So, why did you decide to ride with me?" Speedy asked.

"It's a long drive and I figured you can use some company. So I thought I'd join you." The Atlantean responded casually.

"I thought you'd want to be with your girlfriend." The archer countered almost bitterly.

"I guess it's been a while since we got to really hang out together as buds." Aqualad stated, with a hint of guilt in his voice; "I thought maybe we could catch up."

"Are you sure Batgirl doesn't mind?" The ginger questioned.

"Actually, it was her idea." The ebony countered.

That surprised Speedy; it seems that Aqualad and Batgirl had been inseparable since they started seeing each other 2 months ago.

"Trouble in paradise?" The marksmen investigated.

"No. She just said that on the last trip you seemed lonely; like you had no one to talk to. Back at the fair, she actually thought you didn't like her." Aqualad informed Speedy.

"Oh." Speedy responded with a little remorse, he had forgotten how lonely he felt on the last trip, before he met Blackfire. He didn't mean for Batgirl to feel bad- he just felt like a third wheel talking to them. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize I made her feel that way." He apologized.

"It's fine, I told her you probably didn't mean to come across that way." Aqualad reasoned. "And she felt better after your overnight 180." he continued.

"What do you mean my '180'?" The redhead countered.

"The day before you wouldn't even talk to anyone; and the next day you wake up and decide to make everyone breakfast?" The ebony questioned. "Not to mention, you talked to Raven a lot the next day." he continued with a hinting tone.

"Hey, Raven was the one talking to me." The copper haired teen corrected his aquatic friend's assumption. "In fact, I thought she might have had a crush on me." Speeded added.

"You don't say." Aquatic teen said with a smirk on his face at this new information.

"But I told her that I didn't want to come between whatever her and Beast Boy had going on." Speedy enlightened his friend trying to sound noble.

"So, have you talked to Raven since we came back home?" The sea-loving teen questioned, looking more confused this time.

"No. Why do you ask?" The archer wondered why his friend would ask an unusual question.

"Well, I'm apparently the only one who checks the mail. So Bumblebee put me in charge of sending all the bills to Robin." Aqualad informed Speedy.

"So?" the redhead countered.

"So: I check the invoices and noticed that this month the phone records said that there have been regular calls to a private number in Jump City." Aqualad told his friend. "All of which happen to be dated back to when we came back from Jump City. And last night when I walked past your room, it sounded like you were talking to someone."

"Oh well. Guess I'm busted. Don't worry if the bill was too high; just have Robin take it out of my allowance." Speedy admitted, trying to end the conversation.

"Relax, you're not in trouble. We have an unlimited long distance plan since Más y Menos talk to friends and family out of the country and I only send Robin the invoice number and the total." Aqualad informed his ginger haired friend. "I was just wondering who it was you were talking to."

"None of your business." The ginger stated.

"Well, apparently it wasn't Raven." The Atlantean fished; ignoring Speedy's request. "Just please tell me it's not Starfire. I mean no one knows for sure what Beast Boy and Raven have going on; Robin and Starfire, on the other hand, have been an official couple for a while. I know you used to have a bit of a crush on her but..." He rambled before he was interrupted.

"No, it's not Starfire!" The redhead said with a flushed face; somewhat angry that his best friend would accuse him of doing that to his other best friend, Robin. But even more irritated that Aqualad kept pushing the subject.

"Phew, that's a relief. I don't know if I could lie about something like that to Robin." Aqualad admitted before he investigated some more.. "So, anyone I know?"

"No." The marksman said sharply.

"Is it a Titan?" The aquatic teen searched for more information.

"No." Speedy said with an irritated sigh. "What is this: 20 questions?" The archer added sarcastically.

"Is it a civilian?" Aqualad ignored his archer friends quip.

Before Speedy could even respond with another sarcastic remark, Aqualad's T-communicator went off and he answered it.

"Hey, Bumblebee. What's up?" Aqualad answered his T-communicator.

'Saved by the queen.' Speedy thought to himself.

"How much farther are you guys?" Bumblebee asked over the communicator.

"About 17 more minutes." Aqualad informed his leader, looking at the estimated timer on the GPS.

"Well, we already unloaded the T-ship and we're heading out for brunch. Meet us at Aunt Martha's Dinner on 6th street." Bee instructed.

"Got it." Aqualad said before hanging up to reset the T-car's GPS. Much to Speedy's relief, they were only 8 minutes away from the dinner. Speedy slowed down the car and prepared to disengage the hover mode to lower the car back down to street level so they could park. Aqualad stopped his inquisition because he was aware of how much concentration it took to convert back to on-road mode. By the time they got there the other Titans were already waiting.


	13. Chapter 12: Games

**Confession: I'm not that good at writing action/adventure. But I figured since they are heroes, there should be some type of action activity; so I gave it a shot. I was going to include more to it, but I figured I should make that it's own chapter and didn't want to feel like I had to cut some things out or rush. So this chapter is fairly short, compared to the others. **

**Once again, I don't own Teen Titans or DC Comics. As always, please R&amp;R (thanks for the second review, AM) and Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Games

After brunch, Robin and Bee led the group down 2 blocks to their secret group activity: paintball. The Titan leaders, mostly Robin, figured it was a fun way to get in some type of physical training as well as building teamwork. The Titan leaders, mostly Robin, figured it was a fun way to get in some type of physical training; as well as building teamwork skills. The only rule was that they couldn't use superpowers, to keep it fair for those whose superpowers wouldn't be applicable for this game and for those who didn't have super powers. It would also help everyone work on their endurance and other skills. They split everyone up into two teams, in which Bee and Robin were the captains. On the blue team: Bumblebee, Raven, Cyborg, Speedy, Jinx, and Kid Flash; on the red team: Robin, Starfire, Batgirl, Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Más y Menos.

Everyone stayed in the game for a good while, mostly because everyone did a good job at dodging most of the paintballs thrown. Eventually Kid Flash got Más y Menos out; they were distracted by watching Starfire, who was trying to avoid getting hit by Speedy and Cyborg's 'balls of the paint' (as she called them) before they gave up and decided to go after other targets. Raven shot Beast Boy. Robin took out Cyborg; but shortly after, the red team captain was taken out by the blue captain, Bumblebee. Starfire and Batgirl teamed up and took out Jinx and Kid Flash (who was trying to shield Jinx). Bumblebee took out Starfire and missed Batgirl, who avenged her friend and took the 'Queen Bee' (as she often heard Speedy and Aqualad call her) out of the game. It was now 2:2, Raven and Speedy against Batgirl and Aqualad. Raven and Batgirl targeted each other; while Aqualad and Speedy went after one another.

Aqualad appeared to have Speedy cornered; Speedy thought he was trapping Aqualad, until the trigger happy archer noticed that he was out of ammo- probably wasted most of them trying to get Starfire out. Aqualad gave a devilish grin as he still had a couple of paint bullets left; but instead of getting Speedy out right away, he decided to have a little fun.

"Okay, Speedy. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Aqualad started. "I'm more than willing to call it a draw; if you tell me who it is you've been calling every night for the last month."

"I'll take my chances." Speedy replied with a smirk on his face.

"Suit yourself." Aqualad said; aiming his weapon at Speedy.

When the aquatic teen pulled the trigger; Speedy dodged it by jumping on a nearby metal barrel for leverage and attempted to jump over the Atlantean; but the marksman miscalculated and fell to the ground when he lost balance after he grazed against the wall. Aqualad stood a few feet behind the fallen archer aiming his paintball gun at Speedy's leg.

"Last chance." Aqualad called out to his fallen friend; before he felt something hit his right shoulder.

"Blue team wins." Raven announced in her usual calm monotone from behind the paintball field props.

* * *

After the game was over, all the Titans headed back to the tower for a few hours to relax and get ready for a 'friends-of-a-similar-gender night out', as Starfire called it. The girls planned on taking the Titans East T-ship down to LA to see a play that Bumblebee, Batgirl, and Starfire have been dying to see, followed by a movie that Jinx and Raven wanted to see. The boys decided to stay in town and planned on going out for pizza, followed by the arcade, and some late night bowling. Cyborg hooked up Bumblebee's Crime Watch to his main frame computer for the update before they left for brunch, the new downloads would most likely take all night to fully complete.

It was almost 5 o'clock, when all the boys were in the ops room getting ready to leave. The girls left a half hour ago to get something to eat before the play. Speedy was getting anxious. He needed to start getting ready for his date with Blackfire. Speedy was still a little sore from his fall, nothing too bad; but he decided to try and milk it into an excuse to skip out on boys night.

"Everyone ready?" Robin called from near the kitchen to his friends who were on the couch. Everyone began walking to the elevator door.

"Speedy, you okay?" Aqualad inquired when he noticed Speedy walking with a limp in his step and slightly hunched over while pressing is upper leg.

"I think I pulled a muscle when I jumped and fell earlier." Speedy responded with a slightly pained groan in his voice.

"Why didn't you just ask Raven to heal you before the girls left?" Cyborg interceded.

"I doubt she'd want to heal my groin." Speedy put bluntly.

"Good point." Cyborg commented.

"Uh… Do you think you'll be able to bowl?" Beast Boy asked, hiding the fact that he was glad Speedy didn't ask his love interest to 'heal his groin'.

"I'm not sure." Speedy responded as took a sharp breath.

"You should rest." The Titans leader finally spoke up. "You don't want to make it worst."

"Yeah, I think that's best. You guys go have fun." The injured archer said, sitting back on the couch.

"Well, we don't have to go bowling. We can just stay here, order pizza, and watch TV." Kid Flash offered, not wanting to exclude any of his friends from their night of fun.

"No, it's okay. Really, I don't want to spoil your guys' fun." The other ginger countered.

"It's fine, Speedy. It wouldn't seem right to go without you." Aqualad insisted.

"I'm probably just going to sleep it off and turn in early anyway. Go, have fun. You have my blessing." Speedy asserted.

"Um, okay." Aqualad replied in a confused tone.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Robin double-checked.

"I'm a big boy, Robin. I know how to take care of myself. Now, go out and have fun; before I have to pull any more muscles to force you to." Speedy threatened only half-jokingly. Though they all knew they could take him if he was serious, especially with his pulled muscle; they didn't want to risk the archer injuring himself anymore.

"Alright, fine." Robin responded, "Help yourself to anything in the fridge. The girls said they'd be back before midnight and we should be home a little later. You know how to reach us if you need anything."

"Ugh, wait. Before you go, I just had a thought: I know that not everyone will be able to fit in Cyborg's T-car but since I'm going to be home alone and there is no way for an ambulance to get to the island and I'm not familiar with the R-cycle, can you leave the Titans East's T-car? Just in case the pain gets worse and I need to see a doctor?" Speedy requested.

"Um, okay. I guess that makes sense. I'll take my R-Cycle." Robin decided; while everyone was heading towards the elevator.

"Dude, I finally have a chance to try out my new moped! Race you, Cy." Beast Boy challenged his best friend.

"You are so on, BB. My T-car will crush you and your little scooter." Cyborg accepted the challenge as everyone walked into the elevator to the garage.

* * *

After a year of saving his allowance, Beast Boy was finally able to buy that moped he had always wanted. Once Cyborg had perfected both T-cars, he jumped at the opportunity to soup up Beast Boy's ride with a hover device. Of course, Beast Boy could turn into a bird and fly; but he tried to use his moped as much as possible. The rest of the boys rode with Cyborg. Aqualad sat in the passenger seat, with Kid Flash and Más y Menos in the back seat. Then Cyborg and Beast Boy invited Robin into the race, which he of course accepted.

"Ready to lose, Grass Stain?" Cyborg taunted Beast Boy.

"In your dreams, Metalhead." Beast Boy countered.

"Okay, last one to the pizzeria pays for desert." Robin explained as his opponents nodded in agreement. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" Robin called out to start the race as all the hover crafts sped off the island, towards the mainland.

* * *

The R-Cycle got to the pizza parlor first, only seconds before the T-car (most likely because it was weighed down a bit, due to the extra weight from all the passengers). And last but not least, Beast Boy's moped.

"Ugh! Dude, no fair! I thought you said you put more horsepower in my moped when you souped it up?!" Beast Boy complained to his partially metal friend.

"Man, there's only so much horsepower you can cram into an electric scooter." Cyborg chuckled.


	14. Chapter 13: The Date (Part 1)

**It's finally Blackfire and Speedy's date, how will it go? There was so much I wanted to add that I decided to make this two parts. I'll try to be swift with the next chapter. I do not claim to own Teen Titans or anything related to the DC Comics universe. **

**As always, please R&amp;R and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Date (Part 1)

Meanwhile, when Speedy saw the three hovercrafts leaving the underground garage, he started to get ready for his date with Blackfire. The archer took a quick shower and shaved before he went into Robin's room to get dressed. He pulled out the new onyx pinstriped suit that he bought for the occasion, which went well with his black Italian loafers. After getting dressed, he got started on his hair. That's when had realized that in all the excitement of the date, he had forgotten to bring his hair gel. Unfortunately for Speedy, if he didn't gel his hair, his ginger locks would frizz out when they dried.

Speedy remembered the first time the Titans East came over for a visit in the tower. It was right after all the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and they celebrated by spending the weekend at Titans Tower. Speedy had run out of his prized hair gel. Robin noticed the archer sulking in a beanie when he asked what was wrong. They started talking about their hair and they both mentioned that they used the same brand of hair gel. Speedy remembers Robin showing him the shelf in the supply closet and inviting him to use it anytime (seeing as Robin also understood the importance of perfectly gelled hair).

Speedy saw an unsealed container on the dresser in Robin's room, and helped himself to just enough for his favorite 'do (of course, by now he had styling his hair down to a perfect science). As he was combing the gel through his hair, his mind started to wonder. He felt bad about always having to lie to his friends; of course he would have loved to hang out with them, but Speedy also really wanted to see Blackfire again. He would have asked her out sooner, but his team never knew when they were going to be able to take a day off. The archer also never knew when he was going to be able to see her again; it took so much energy just to plan this date. The gingered teen knew that he needed to take advantage of every chance he had to see her, and that unfortunately meant lying to his friends. Though apparently, his best friend Aqualad was on to him. Of course, he had no clue it was Blackfire- seeing as Aqualad had never even met her before; though like Speedy and the rest of Titans East he had heard stories about her. However, Speedy knew Aqualad would keep snooping until he got his answer.

'I don't want to lie to him. But Aqualad is the biggest blabbermouth I know, next to Bee of course.' Speedy thought, as he finished combing his hair and started brushing his teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Blackfire was also getting ready for the date. She had just showered and put on a black A-line mini dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. Instead of having her hair straight down as usual, she put it in a twisted updo that was anchored by a black claw clip; which was covered by a cascade of overflowing hair. She straightened and swept her bangs to one side, while leaving some hair down in front of her ears to frame her face. The Tamaranean also filled in her eyebrows more with eyeliner, to look more human.

The restaurant was just 3 blocks down from her apartment, instead of driving she decided to walk to the restaurant; with her sunglasses on, of course. She figured she could use the walk to calm her nerves. She put on her black stiletto heels and grabbed her matching clutch purse before she checked the clock on her cell phone.

'6:39, I should start heading out.' The Tamaranean thought to herself.

* * *

Speedy left the Tower around 6:40 in the Titans East's T-car. He typed the address Blackfire gave him for Rosetta's Bistro into the T-car's GPS. It was an estimated 7 minute drive; but only 3 minutes if he hovered all the way. He decided to keep a low profile and only have it on hover mode when crossing the bay to the mainland.

Speedy tried to relax but it was really difficult for him to stay calm, especially considering he has just made a last minute decision not to wear his mask. He kept it in his pocket, just in case. But he felt that if she could be honest about her past and was willing to blow her cover to see him without her disguise, then the least he can do is show her that he trusts her. Not to mention his hero persona would draw too much attention.

Even though the citizens of Jump City had no idea who the Titans East were when they were town-sitting for Jump City's residential Teen Titans while they were off fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, after Control Freak's televised his 'Ultimate Titan Challenge' the Titans East became well recognized in Jump City as they were in their hometown Steel City. Nevertheless, a part of Speedy was less worried about being recognized and more worried about what if Blackfire didn't like what she saw behind the mask.

When he approached the restaurant, Speedy parked the T-car in the parking lot on the side of the building. The suit-clad teen walked into the restaurant up to the hostess stand, still over 10 minutes early.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the hostess; a young redheaded woman with her hair up in a bun, wearing a dark blue dress.

"Yes. Anderson: party of 2." Speedy articulated.

"K. Anderson, 7pm. It seems you table isn't ready yet. If you'll have a seat at the bar and I'll call you when you're table is ready." The hostess offered.

"Has Miss Anderson arrived yet, by any chance?" Speedy asked.

"Not yet. But I'll be sure to direct her to you when she does arrive." She replied.

"Great. Thank you." Speedy thanked the young hostess before he walked over to the bar.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked Speedy.

"Just water, thanks" The ginger replied to the barkeep; he wasn't old enough to drink and he wasn't sure he could stomach anything more than water at the moment anyway.

A few moments later Blackfire arrived. She took off her sunglasses and placed them into her clutch bag before she walked in.

"Reservation, Ma'am?" The hostess asked Blackfire as she approached the host podium.

"Yes. Um, Ms. Anderson: party of 2." She told the Redhead.

"I'm afraid you're table isn't ready yet, Ms. Anderson; but your guest has arrived. He's over by the bar." The hostess gestured to the ginger-haired male who was facing away from them. "I'll let you know when your table is ready."

"Thank you." Blackfire said as she began walking over to the restaurant's bar.

Speedy took another sip of his water before looking at the time on his phone: 6:56. He still had a few minutes, but couldn't help to think what if she stood him up. Just then he heard the familiar voice he heard every night before he went to bed.

"It appears we meet again." Blackfire commented, standing about a foot behind him.

"Indeed, we have." He replied calmly with a smirk on his face as he took another sip of water; afraid to turn around and let her see his unmasked face. "Would you care to join me?" he asked his familiar stranger.

Blackfire sat down beside Speedy as he continued to stare at the bar's wall in front of him. She sat beside him, looking straight ahead as well. The bartender asked her if she wanted anything, but she declined. Blackfire was wondering why he wouldn't turn around until she peeked at the corner of her eye and noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask. The Tamaranean realized that he was probably nervous she would expose his identity if she called him by his hero alter ego, so she decided to play it cool.

"I don't believe I've caught your name. Mr…?" Blackfire asked coyly.

"Harper." Speedy filled in for her as he turned his face to greet her, exposing his piercing blue eyes, "But you can call me Roy, Miss Anderson." With his hand extended out.

"And you may call me Koko." She replied, reciprocating the hand shake.

"'Koko'?" He couldn't help but grin when he heard her alias; she never revealed the first name of her penname to him.

"Like 'Roy' is any better?" She retorted playfully.

"Well, it's certainly no 'Koko'." Roy replied with his signature spirited wise aleck tone that she had grown used to.

"And just what exactly is wrong with 'Koko'?" she questioned, mimicking his mocking tone.

"There's nothing wrong with Koko. I love it…" The copper-haired gentlemen surrendered.

"Thank you." The Tamaranean replied.

"…Especially with marshmallows." Speedy commented with an exaggerated whisper as he took another sip of his water.

Just as Blackfire was going to come up with her own smart-mouthed comment to poke fun at his name, the hostess came over to tell them their table was ready; they followed her in silence. After the hostess lead them to the table, Speedy pulled out Blackfire's chair for her, almost as an apology for making fun of her pseudonym. She sat down in silence. The hostess handed them their menus and told them their waiter would be with them momentarily before she left. It was quiet for a few minutes as they looked over their menus until Speedy finally spoke up.

"Look, I want to apologize for making fun of your name." He said with a slight blush crossing his face. "It was rude and I'm sorry if I offended you." He finished his apologized.

"Trust me, after talking with you on the phone every day, I'm used to your quips." Blackfire replied. "No hard feelings." She insisted.

"Oh." Speedy replied before he attempted to make small talk. "So, how did you come up with the alias 'Koko Anderson' anyway?"

"I needed to keep a low profile, but didn't want a name that was too plain or too hard for me to remember." Blackfire informed the archer. "Besides they're the closest sounding semi-common English names to my name in my native language: Komand'r."

Speedy resisted the urge to make fun of her native name. "Okay, now I understand."

"And what about you?" Blackfire countered.

"What about me?" He asked.

"How did you come up with 'Roy Harper'?" She asked.

"It's my real name." Speedy replied, "Roy Harper Jr."

Just then the waiter, a man in his late 20's with short spiky blond hair wearing a white button-up shirt and black slacks, appeared at their table. "Good evening, my name is Gavin and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes, I'll have a raspberry iced tea." Blackfire responded.

"And for you, sir?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have lemon water." Speedy replied.

"Are you ready to order your meals or would you like more time?" Gavin asked.

"Are you ready, Koko?" Roy inquired, saying her name in a wryly fashion.

"Sure. I'll have the parmesan chicken with a side salad, please. How about you, Roy?" Blackfire razzed back, imitating his tone when she said his name.

"I'll have the sirloin steak with rice pilaf, please." requested.

"Very good. I will be back with your drinks momentarily." Gavin excused himself.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The other Titan boys were having a blast. The guys spent the last hour or so playing arcade games. After about another half hour they decided that they wanted to head over to the bowling alley now. Since the bowling alley was only 9 buildings down the street they just walked. Aqualad was walking a little slower than the rest; though that wasn't very hard considering Kid Flash challenged Más y Menos to a race to the bowling alley and the three speedsters were already there waiting for everyone else. The Atlantean lagged behind the others, wondering what was up with his friend.

'He's been acting really weird lately. First he's all moody, then he's happy and now he's been hiding something from me. What is his deal?' Aqualad thought to himself before something caught the corner of his eye as he passed by a parking alley.

"Yo, Aquadude!" Beast Boy called out.

"Are you coming or what, man?!" Cyborg finished Beast Boy's sentence.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." Aqualad said with a mischievous smirk on his face.


	15. Chapter 14: The Date (Part 2)

**I'm actually ****surprised it only took me a few hours to write a chapter this long, ****usually it takes ****me a whole day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything related to the DC comics universe. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 14: The Date (Part 2)

Gavin had just returned with Blackfire and Speedy's (also known as 'Koko and Roy') dinner. While they were waiting, Blackfire was telling Speedy about her blogging job and Speedy shared some anecdotes about his friends to Blackfire.

"It seems you and Aqualad get into a lot of mischief." Blackfire mused.

"Yeah. We're always getting each other in and out of trouble- literally." Speedy added.

"You said earlier that your friends are all hanging out tonight; but why didn't you go with them? Did they not invite you?" Blackfire asked carefully, remembering of how the Titans shunned her after she set up her sister.

"They invited me; it's just that I had something more important that I want to do." Speedy said with a smile, reffering to their date.

"So you ditched your friends for me?" Blackfire said confused. No one had ever preferred her company over the company of others.

"Well, not so much 'ditched'; more like a 'rain check'. I can see them anytime, but I hardly ever get to see you." The marksman explained, trying not to come across as someone who ditches his friends for a girl.

"So did you tell them about me?" Blackfire asked, afraid of being exposed.

"No. I know how much you value your privacy, as I value my privacy as well. So I told them that I hurt myself earlier and convinced them that I couldn't hang out." Speedy said, hoping she wouldn't be offended that he was hiding her.

"It seems you have to lie a lot just to be able to talk to me." The Tamaranean said with a bit of guilt about feeling like she was causing him so much trouble.

"I just understand how important it is for you to feel safe." The archer attempted to comfort her, hoping she didn't feel like he was ashamed of her.

"So none of your friends pay enough attention to you to notice anything that's going on in your life outside of crime fighting?" Blackfire questioned, feeling bad that Speedy's friends didn't care enough about him.

"Well the day after we met, Robin mentioned that I seemed a little different. Aqualad mentioned earlier today that he's noticed that, too. In fact, I think he's on to us." Speedy joked.

"What do you mean he's 'on to us'?" The alien questioned.

"Apparently Aqualad is the only one in the tower who actually checks the phone bill and he knows that I've been calling a private number in Jump City every night since our last visit." The ginger teen informed the ebony.

"I suppose I have to show you how to cover up evidence." the fugitive razzed.

"I have my own private phone now. And you're the only one who knows about it." The copper-haired archer said.

"So how did he know it was you?" the alien asked.

"He said he heard me talking to someone last night. He even tried guess who it was." The marksman added.

"And since he's never met me, I take it he didn't guess right?" 'Koko' assumed.

"Not even close. He kept asking me, too. Even though I told him to drop it." 'Roy' confirmed.

"Who did he guess?" Blackfire asked curiously.

"He thought it was Raven at first; because she was acting all weird around me last time. At one point he asked me if it was Starfire, like I would do that to Robin. And then he just assumed it was a civilian. The dude even tried to threaten me with a paintball gun to get me tell." Speedy continued.

"It seems you've gone through a lot to keep me a secret." The alien said with a somewhat sad voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm only doing it to protect you. You said you didn't want anyone to know you were here." The copper-haired gentleman reminded her.

"Yeah," was the only thing all the Tamaranean could manage to say.

All of a sudden, a low buzzing sound came from Blackfire's purse, which was placed in her lap. She immediately shoved her hand in her purse and reached for her sunglasses to ignore the call.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Koko's date asked.

"No. It's probably just work. Sorry, I must have forgotten to turn my phone off." She said trying to remain calm, knowing who it really was.

"Don't worry about it. I understand if you need to answer it. I mean, if it's work it's probably import-" Speedy said as he heard a beeping sound from the pocket with his mask and T-communicator in it. Just then the buzzing in Blackfire's purse went off again.

"I need to take this." They both told each other simultaneously as they left the table.

Blackfire headed towards the ladies room, which only had a capacity for 1 person at a time and was luckily unoccupied. Speedy took his call outside and ran into the T-car before answering his communicator.

* * *

Speedy's call:

Speedy appeared to be alone in the parking lot, as he slid in the driver's seat. After he locked himself in the car and put on his mask, he opened the screen of his communicator to answer it.

"What's wrong?" Speedy asked out of breath.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to check in; see how you were feeling." Aqualad informed him.

"I'm fine." The archer responded hastily.

"Are you sure? You sound a little out of breath?" His friend inquired.

"The alarm startled me. I told you I was probably going to turn in early." Speedy thought on his feet.

"Do you always sleep in a suit?" Aqualad asked, noticing Speedy's unusual sleep attire from the video chat. Speedy's face became red with frustration.

"I'm hanging up now. Bye." The ginger stated curtly as he slammed his communicator closed.

Speedy took a moment to compose himself. The copper-haired teen was about to leave the T-car before he heard tapping from the passenger's side. He looked over and saw Aqualad standing there. Speedy knew Aqualad wasn't going to leave and he just wanted to get back to his date as soon as possible. So he unlocked the door.

"We need to talk." Aqualad announced in a firm tone as he sat in the passenger seat and closed the door behind him.

"What's there to talk about? I'm busted, aren't I? I'm sure you already know I faked being hurt to get out of boys' night." Speedy would have been admitting, if Aqualad hadn't already pieced it together.

"The question is what was so important that you fake an injury to skip boys' night?" The aquatic teen asked in a straightforward manner.

"I had a date." The ginger confessed, with a sigh in his voice.

"Then why didn't you just tell us that?" Aqualad asked.

"I didn't want everyone to get in my business and asking me hundreds of questions. Plus, I figured Robin wouldn't let me bail on a 'Titan Bonding' activity for a date." Speedy replied discreetly yet, still truthfully.

"Does this have anything to do with those late night phone calls?" The Atlantean asked.

Speedy nodded his head.

"We met at the fair." The marksman confessed.

"So who is she? It is a she, right? I mean, it's okay if it's not a she. I won't judge." Aqualad said in a light tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"_Her_ name is Koko." Speedy said emphasizing the word 'her'.

"Koko? Are you dating a Pomeranian?" The Atlantean asked.

"I thought you said you wouldn't judge." The archer reminded his aquatic friend.

"That wasn't a judgment; it was just a… thought." The aquatic teen tried to defend.

"Koko's not a Pomeranian." The ginger continued, "She happens to be well-known in this town for her fashion blog on The Jumpstyle Magazine website. In fact, her boss just told her they are going to put one of her articles in the next issue." He informed his friend, using the information that 'Koko' told him earlier.

"Is she pretty?" Aqualad asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, after hearing the admiration in his friend's voice.

"She's gorgeous." Speedy said with a smile in his voice that matched the smile on his face.

"Then why are you hiding the fact that you two are dating?" The ocean dweller asked, trying to understand why his friend would try to hide her.

"This is our first date and she likes to keep a low profile in this town." The copper-haired teen explained; omitting the fact that she was hiding from the Titans.

"Well, I should get back to boys night... And you need get back to your date." Aqualad declared, excusing them.

"So you're not mad?" Speedy asked confused.

"Well, I am mad that you didn't just tell me the truth earlier. Though, part of me is actually kind of relieved." The Atlantean admitted.

"Relieved how?" The archer asked, confused.

"I was starting to think those calls were to one of those… um, 'erotic' phone services." The aquatic teen said with a slight blush, not sure of a nicer way to put it.

"You really think I'm that lonely?" The ginger joked.

"You wouldn't fess up; so I started drawing up my own conclusion and assumed the worst." Aqualad reminded him.

'You have no idea how worse the truth could be.' Speedy thought to himself. "Hey, I'd appreciated it if you didn't say anything to the others." He almost begged his friend, as they stepped out of the T-car.

"I've got you're back. Just no more lying, okay?" Aqualad assured his best friend, Speedy nodded in walked away and stopped for a second before adding: "By the way, I expect a full report on the car ride home;" over his shoulder before he continued walking to the opposite side of the alley towards the bowling arena.

Speedy chuckled to himself and quickly took off his mask as he walked back to his table.

* * *

Blackfire's Call:

Blackfire practically ran into the lady's room and locked the door before she took out her buzzing sunglasses and put them on. She activated the full screen projection hologram.

"What do you want?" Blackfire whispered angrily trying to keep her voice low to avoid being heard.

"I want more information." Glgrdsklechhh demanded in a high pitched tone.

"I've been giving you information." Blackfire reminded the schlurch.

"I need useful information. Cyborg and Beast Boy's favorite video game and what bands are featured in Robin's music collection isn't exactly useful for my plan." The gelatinous space worm informed the Tamaranean.

"I'm doing my best." The alien told him.

"Doing your best? You haven't done anything!" The slimeball scolded the young woman. "I need something I can use, now!"

"Listen you little snot, all I know right now is that the tower is empty. They all went out and probably won't be home for a few hours." She enlightened the slug.

"Then why are you not searching the tower?" The gelatinous alien asked the humanoid alien.

"Look, I'm kind of busy right now. So if you don't mind…" She attempted to excuse herself.

"What do you have to do that's more important than your freedom?" Glgrdsklechhh inquired.

"That's none of your business." Blackfire retorted as her face started to slightly blush with both anger and discomfort.

The Schlurch looked more closely at his projection screen and finally noticed her hair was done differently and that she was wearing what appeared to be a fancy top (from what he could see on his screen).

"Why are you dressed up?" He asked.

"I told you: It's none of your business!" She refused to tell him more.

The space slug checked his computer and opened up the application to her tracking device.

"Your tracker indicates that you are in a restaurant in downtown Jump City." The green alien stated.

"Fine, I'm on a date. So what?!" She said a little louder than she meant to.

"'So what'? I'm not letting you stay on Earth to go on dates! You are my informant and I need information." The space slug scolded the former Tamaranean ruler.

"You want information. Here's a news flash: I quit!" The exiled alien princess shouted which bounced off the walls.

"If you quit, I'll turn you in!" The schlurch threatened.

"I really don't care anymore. I would much rather rot in Centauri Penitentiary for the rest of my life than have to work for you! Besides, I'm sure they would love to hear about your intergalactic black market; where your hottest selling items just happen to be from the Centauri moons." Blackfire countered as she folder her arms in a confident manner.

"You wouldn't dare!" Glgrdsklechhh retorted with a hiss in his voice.

"Who knows maybe they'll take some time off my sentence." She continued to be defiant.

"You can't possibly be serious." The schlurch stated, almost begging.

"Oh, but I am! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date to get back to." Blackfire excused herself.

"This isn't over yet." The gelatinous worm threatened as Blackfire ended the call.

"Yes, it is." Blackfire sighed to herself after she turned off the phone.

She powered down her glasses and started walking back towards her table. When she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Speedy also walking back towards the table.

* * *

When Speedy saw Blackfire walking back towards the table, he walked over to her chair and held it out for her again.

"Thanks." Blackfire said as she approached the table and sat down. "So was something wrong?" She asked, afraid that her date would have to leave soon.

"No. Aqualad was just checking up on me." Speedy said simply as he sat down, not wanting to freak her out that Aqualad knew about the date. "How was your call?"

"Oh, fine. It was just one of those annoying solicitors, but I doubt they'll bother me again" Blackfire said in an even tone.

They finished what was left of their meal in a comfortable silence.


	16. Chapter 15: The After Date

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. This is definitely the longest chapter I've written so far. I was going to actually make it longer but decided to cut it off, since I'm still working on the rest and the next chapter probably wouldn't be that long anyway. You'll notice that I switch between calling him Roy and Speedy a lot more in this chapter (Theres a bit of an explanation buried within). **

**I don't claim to own Teen Titans or anything related to the DC Comics universe; though if I could own Roy Harper's eyes, I totally would claim them. As always: Please read, review, and of course, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The After Date

After dinner they walked out of the restaurant together.

"May I walk you to your car, Miss Anderson?" Speedy inquired in a playful manner.

"I didn't bring my car, I walked." Blackfire confessed.

"Is your car in the shop?" Speedy asked concerned. "Because you could have just called me; I would have picked you up."

"No, my car is fine. I just wanted to walk here." Blackfire stated.

"Would you like a ride?" Speedy offered.

"It's okay, my apartment's only 3 blocks down the street and I don't want to put you through any more trouble." Blackfire replied, remembering all the trouble he's had to go through already just to be able to talk to her.

"It's really no trouble." Blackfire's date assured her. "Besides, I can't have you walking the streets at night unescorted."

"Why? Afraid I'm going to steal something?" Blackfire probed with a bit more bite in her tone than she intended; assuming that his opinion of her really was tainted by the other Titans.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that, I don't want anyone to try to hurt you." Speedy tried to explain.

"Have you forgotten that I'm not your typical Earth girl?" The Tamaranean reminded the archer, "I can take care of myself."

"Trust me; I know you're no typical Earth girl." Speedy stated with a grin on his face, meaning it as a compliment. He remembered the time he saw Blackfire defend herself from her cad of an ex-boyfriend who attempted to assault her. "And I'm fully aware of the fact that you can take care of yourself. I would just feel better knowing that you got home safe." The copper-haired gentleman insisted.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy." Blackfire surrendered with a sarcastic sigh; as if she were doing him a favor but kind of relieved that she didn't have to walk back home at night in heels.

* * *

They arrived at Blackfire's apartment complex. Speedy parked in the visitor's parking section before walking Blackfire to her door.

"So tonight was fun" Blackfire commented.

"Yeah, it was." Speedy confirmed with a smile.

"So, what time are the others going to be home?" Blackfire asked, trying to stall.

"The girls would probably come home around midnight, and the guys said they'd probably be out a little later." Speedy mentioned

"Oh, well it's still early, only 8:30. Would you like to come in for a while?" Blackfire offered.

"Sure." Speedy accepted calmly, though was surprised by her offer.

They walked in and left their shoes by the door. Blackfire was barefoot and Speedy had on black socks. The archer hung his jacket up on a hook by the front door.

Blackfire's loft had an open layout concept with the living room, dining room, and kitchen all flowing in together. In the dining area there was a small dining table that could seat up to four people. In the living space: a black couch and two matching recliners which all framed a coffee table; the couch was facing towards the fireplace, which had a decent sized flat screen TV mounted above it. There was a hall next to the kitchen that led to her bedroom and en suite bathroom.

"This is nice place you got." Speedy complemented.

"Thanks. It's a one bedroom/ one bath. There's also a pool and a tennis court by the lobby." Blackfire boasted.

"Nice" Speedy approved. "So, what did you want to do?"

"I was thinking maybe could watch a movie, if you're up to it." Blackfire suggested.

"Sounds good." Speedy agreed. They looked over her movie collection and picked out a comedy they were both familiar with. Blackfire decided to make some popcorn, she and Speedy sat at the table in the dining room as they waited for it to finish popping.

"So, do you prefer going by Roy or Speedy?" Blackfire asked her date, trying to make conversation.

"When it's just us, I'm fine with either. It's just when I have my mask on in public that I prefer Speedy and when I'm in public without my mask then I prefer Roy; mostly for security reasons." Speedy/Roy reasoned.

"Do any of your other teammates know your secret identity?" Blackfire inquired.

"Robin, Kid Flash, and I all disclosed our secret identities to each other a while ago. I told Aqualad because he's my best friend. And Bumblebee only knows because Robin insisted that as the leader of Titans East she needed to know any other alias her teammates went by. But other than them, my former mentor, and you, of course; no one else knows about Roy Harper. Most of the Titans just go by their hero personas." Speedy informed Blackfire.

"But if you're so protective of your secret identity, then why did you tell me?" Blackfire asked curiously.

"Well, I know how you wanted to keep a low profile and I didn't want to add any unwanted attention with the mask and blow your cover. Besides, you've shared a lot about your past and I figured I can show you the same trust by letting you in on one of my own secrets." Speedy mentioned.

For probably the first time in her life Blackfire was speechless. 'He trusted me?' Blackfire thought. No one had ever trusted her before, at least not with something this big. And many times when they did trust her she often betrayed them, not always intentionally- usually because she had to protect herself and saw no other options. Blackfire was also surprised that Speedy said she showed him that she trusted him. She never really thought about talking about her past mistakes as a sign of trust. She was used to everyone already knowing all about her past before they even had a chance to meet her in person; so denying the past usually wasn't really an option. Blackfire's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the microwave beeping. They both stood up, she walked over to a cabinet to get a large bowl and Speedy went to get the popcorn out of the microwave.

"So, how about you? Do you prefer Koko or Blackfire?" the redhead mused.

"I prefer Blackfire, thank you very much. Like I said, I only used Koko because it easy to remember since it sounds similar to my given name." the Tamaranean explained, pulling a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Oh right, Commander." Speedy joshed as he opened the popcorn bag.

"Komand'r." She retorted, rolling her eyes as she took the popcorn bag from his hands and poured it into the large bowl. "And it's Blackfire to you, Roy." Blackfire added, implying that she preferred to call him Roy.

"Yes, ma'am." Speedy stated, with a smirk on his face. Though most people saw her straightforward attitude as bossy; Speedy actually found it quite refreshing. Most of the fangirls he was used to dating put him on a pedestal and were too afraid to call him out on his antics. In fact, he noticed most of them were even afraid to really speak their mind.

They walked to the living room and put the movie in before both sitting on the couch. Blackfire was on his right side they sat a few inches apart with the popcorn bowl in-between them. They chatted a bit during the previews (since the DVD wouldn't let them skip past it) and settled down when the movie started.

About a little more than half way through the movie, Speedy wasn't really paying attention to it anymore. Though he tried to force his eyes to focus on the movie he couldn't help but steal a few glances at her. She was different from all the other girls he's dated in Steel City. All they wanted was a trophy, someone with a status who could "save them" from the monotony of a boring typical life. Blackfire, on the other hand, was the total opposite; she had an adventurous life and was trying to be normal. Blackfire also didn't need anyone to save her; she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Blackfire also wasn't afraid to speak her mind, like the girls from his past.

In fact, many of Speedy's past dates often threw themselves at him; always rushing into things in an attempt to persuade him into staying with them. Because of his status, everyone assumed he was too busy to seriously consider a real relationship and they all thought he only wanted a fling. Because of how many girls he dated, there was a rumor going around Steel City that he was a stereotypical chauvinist who didn't want a real girlfriend but arm candy; of which his sweet tooth craved a different flavor every week. Not that it stopped him from being able to get dates. Of course, he is a typical young man and a part of him did like the attention he got from girls, but he resisted getting too serious with them as much as possible. Mostly because he saw through them, knowing that many of them thought they could 'change him'. Some girls even saw him as a challenge: get the 'womanizing teen hero' to fall in love with me and settle down. But the real Speedy, Roy, was much more than that. He didn't want a dainty little damsel in distress; he wanted a strong woman who could fight her own battles. He didn't want a girl who saw him as a status symbol or a challenge; he wanted a woman who didn't care about statuses or reputations. And of course, good looks were always a plus.

Speedy stole another glance at Blackfire. She was the perfect description of everything he was looking for. She was trusting, independent, and honestly a stubborn at times; but that was one of the things he admired about her and he wouldn't wish her to be any other way. And, of course, he found her attractive. The day they met he remembered watching that long black hair cascading down once it was released from under the confines of her hat, he remembered seeing her amethyst eyes shine in the moonlight and though it was dark he remembered seeing the shaded delicate features in her face, which he appreciated all the more now that he was able to fully see her face. From the corner of his eye, watched her shift a bit, trying to get comfortable, as she finally decided to let her hair down. He loved watching her long black satin hair fall down to her shoulders.

Blackfire kept going in and out of a state of awareness with the movie; shifting every so often to come back to reality. At one point she let her hair down to ease the headache brewing inside her mind. Unlike Speedy, she kept her eyes glued to the screen while she was deep in thought. Her thoughts were scattered. At first she did worry about Glgrdsklechhh calling the Centauri Authorities on her out of revenge for her quitting, though he'd be stupid to do that since she would expose him as the jewel dealer who she sold the stolen goods to. But mostly she was thinking about Roy. He wasn't what she expected. Sure, Speedy can seem a little arrogant, even downright cocky at times; but while most girls would find that irritating, she found it to be somewhat amusing. She had a similar sense of humor, and while she couldn't speak for Speedy, her bristly personality often was her way of avoiding getting close to people. Blackfire knew that no one would like the real her anyway, so she pushed them away by becoming as unapproachable as possible- unless of course she was trying to manipulate them. But she didn't feel the need to manipulate the man next to her. Even though Roy had just introduced himself to her tonight, she has a feeling that he's the one she's been talking to every night for the last month or so.

Of course, when she first started talking to Speedy she researched him- considering he was part of a famous team of teenaged crime fighters, it wasn't too hard to find information about him; most of it from webpages created by fans. In Steel City, Speedy had a bit of a reputation for being a playboy; he was always reported dating one girl right after another. But Blackfire knew that rumors had a way of skewing from the truth. Of course a well-known local hero would go out on lots of dates, she didn't doubt he most likely had girls lining up to date him. Speedy's charming, strong, brave, and it's no secret that he's attractive; what with his strong chin and the boyish crooked smile that always appeared when he was making one of his signature know-it-all remarks.

Roy was a little bit different then Speedy. Roy was kind, forgiving, and much wiser than Speedy lead on; and of course Roy did still have all the same personality traits as Speedy, just more subtle. Roy and Speedy were the total opposite but they balanced each other out perfectly, except Roy was everything Speedy was and more; especially with those amazing blue eyes he always hides under his mask. Eyes which only a few selected people, including herself, had been lucky enough to see. She couldn't stop thinking about them: bright electric blue with rays of sea foam green scattering from the center encased in limbal rings of deep sapphire. Blackfire couldn't take it anymore; she had to try to sneak another peak.

Blackfire looked to the left of her to see Roy staring back at her. They both quickly looked away out of fear of the other catching them gawking. Blackfire quickly looked down at the bowl of popcorn that was between them, which she noticed was empty except for the kernels. Since the movie was almost over, she placed the bowl on the coffee table before settling back into the couch. She subconsciously shifted slightly closer to Roy now that the popcorn bowl was no longer acting as a barrier. She may not have noticed the small shift, but he sure did. Roy took this as a sign to test the waters. He lifted his arms above his head to stretch and when they came back down he placed them on the back support of the couch, with his right arm strategically placed, just barely brushing up against her shoulders. Blackfire was sure he was making a move on her, but was afraid of what if she was misreading his signals. So she settled herself deeper into the back cushion of the couch, bringing his arm to slightly rest more on her shoulders. A slight grin appeared on Roy's face, but he bit his lip in an attempt to hide it. They sat like that for the rest of the movie. When it ended, that's when Roy decided to say something.

"Blackfire?" Speedy said as he turned to her.

"Yeah?" She responded in a slight voice, trying to keep her voice even as she stared into those amazing eyes.

"I really did have a good time tonight." The archer confessed.

"Me too." the Tamaranean agreed.

"And I know I didn't say anything earlier, but you look really amazing tonight." Speedy complimented the young woman in front of him.

"Thank you, Roy." She said looking down to avoid eye contact. She wasn't used to people genuinely complementing her as all they could see was the monster who ruined other people's lives.

Roy noticed this, and used the hand that wasn't behind her on the couch to slightly lift up her chin up so she was looking up at him again. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Roy said looking back into her violet colored eyes, afraid that he had said something wrong.

"You didn't," Blackfire said more alarmed than she meant to, "It's just not really good with accepting compliments." She confessed.

Roy couldn't help but chuckle at her confession sliding his hand from under her chin up to her cheek.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Blackfire asked, afraid he was making fun of her.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for laughing. It's just I would have thought that someone as beautiful as you would be used to men fawning over you." Roy admitted.

Blackfire didn't know how to respond to that. No one had called her beautiful before. Yes, she was used to guys flirting with her, and yes, once in a while they would compliment her- but mostly generic compliments, telling her that they thought she was 'sexy' or 'hot', not 'amazing' and 'beautiful'. And of course, when she kissed them, she could sense that they were only interested in her for one reason.

"Blackfire, you okay?" Speedy asked with his hand still on her cheek, she was staring off to the side lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine." Blackfire said shaking off her thoughts to come back to reality.

"I'm sorry if I was being too forward. You know, if I'm making you uncomfortable you can just tell me." The copper-haired gentlemen informed her, starting to move his hand from her face.

"No, really. It's fine." Blackfire said as she stopped him from moving his hand by blocking his wrist with her hand lightly encased around it, assuring him that she was okay.

"Are you're sure? I just don't want to do anything to upset you." Roy vowed.

"Trust me. You're not." Blackfire insisted.

At that moment, the archer moved his hand back under her chin, to tilt her head up as he went in for a kiss. Roy kissed Blackfire, just barely brushing his lips against hers, before he broke a way for a second. After seeing the smile on her face he went back in for a longer more passionate kiss as he moved his hand from under her chin to her cheek. It wasn't an aggressive, greedy kiss like Blackfire was used to receiving. It was tender, yet intense at the same time; with a hint of sincerity behind it that she was unfamiliar with. Blackfire reciprocated the kiss, trying to use the same level of tenderness and intensity as Speedy.

While their lips pressed up against each other, Blackfire felt a wave of overwhelming energy wash over her. For some reason, she had now sensed herself gaining more vocabulary that she identified as two languages that were different from English- Speedy never mentioned that that he could speak another language, let alone two. After a moment of breaking through the language barrier, she was finally able to sense Roy's emotions. Unlike the other guys she had kissed, Blackfire didn't sense aggression or lust; she detected some emotions that she wasn't used to identifying from the men she'd kissed before: excitement, anxiety, and affection.

She was indulging herself in his intense emotions. All this time, she feared that he may have been interested in her for less than pure intentions; more so worried that he was trying to gain information on her to leak to the Titans, but now she knew she had no reason to suspect that. She didn't sense deceit, just genuine interest and affection, and she couldn't help but feel the same way. Blackfire began to pull herself back toward the couch to lie on her back and pulled Speedy along until he was on top of her; their lips never breaking contact. That is, until she felt a sharp pain.


	17. Chapter 16: Reminders

**Just a few more chapters to go. Another longish chapter, but I just really had fun writing the last two chapters. Hopefully you've enjoyed reading them and will continue to for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything related to the DC Comics universe.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Reminders

"Ah…!" Blackfire gasped in pain, as her back hit the firm cushion underneath her with added pressure from the zipper on her dress; causing them to break away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Speedy asked alarmed.

The archer had a blush on his face as he immediately stood up to avoid hurting her any further.

"No, it wasn't you." Blackfire insisted while sitting up, "I had surgery on my back a while ago and the scar got irritated from my zipper." The Tamaranean explained as she tried to calm herself down.

"Surgery? Were you in an accident?" The archer asked with concern.

"No, I just needed to have something put into place and the incompetent doctor hit a raw nerve. So whenever there's too much pressure it hurts." Blackfire explained, still trying calm down; but still writhing in pain.

"Do you need anything?" Roy asked, wanting to help his date feel better.

"There're some ice packs in the freezer, can you get me one?" Blackfire requested as she closed her eyes to calm her breathing.

"Sure thing." Speedy assured her as he walked over to the freezer and picking out an ice pack which he wrapping in a paper towel before returning to his designated spot next to Blackfire on the couch. "Here you go." He said as he handed her the covered ice pack.

She took the ice pack and attempted to reach for the spot on her back, but couldn't.

"I can't reach it; can you just lightly press the ice over it?" She requested.

"Where is it?" The concerned marksmen inquired.

"In the center of my back, under my zipper." Blackfire instructed.

"Um… I hope you don't take this the wrong way; but should I unzip your dress, so I can hold the ice pack up to it?" Roy asked, trying to be as helpful and gentlemanly as possible.

"Uh..." Blackfire was now feeling nervous.

The pain was coming from the center of her upper back, about 5 inches under her neck line (right above her bra line), and the mark left by the tracking device left a hideous scar that she was not comfortable with letting him see. The pain, however, was getting worse and the material of her dress was too thick to really get any relief from ice pack through the dress and the zipper was too tight to be able to fit the ice pack between the dress and her back.

"I won't do anything inappropriate, I promise." Speedy pledged when she wasn't responding, afraid he may have offended her.

'That's not what I'm afraid of.' Blackfire thought to herself, before the irritated tracking device started to throb more. "Alright, fine." Blackfire said with her teeth gritting together; finally giving in.

Roy unzipped the top of her dress no more than necessary, just enough to reveal the scar. He lightly pressed the ice pack up against it.

"Is this okay?" He asked to make sure he wasn't using too much pressure.

"Mm-hmm." Blackfire murmured affirmatively, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was looking at her shame ridden scar that was probably grossing him out.

Though she often liked to act as if it wasn't there, Blackfire sometimes caught glimpses of it in the bathroom mirror. It was a constant reminder of her past. All the horrible things she had done and all the mistakes she has made. Of course, she didn't willingly have the surgery. Shortly after her exile from Tamaran and rejecting Glgrdsklechhh's proposal, Blackfire wandered around space trying to stay out of sight from the Centauri Police. The exalted Schlurch was mad that Blackfire, who he had help to become the Grand Ruler of Tamaran by giving her one of the most priceless jewels in his collection; had promised him a beautiful wife. But instead he was publicly jolted by his bride and rejected by her sister, who happened to be the one he helped. Not to mention, during their duel, his former bride-to-be had destroyed one of the most powerful gems in the universe. Since she did not meet her promise of giving him a wife, Blackfire was still under contract as one of his jewel thieves; which meant until the debt is repaid; she belongs to the slime ball.

Glgrdsklechhh sent his real troupers out to search for her. When they finally did catch Blackfire, they had sedated her and prepped her for surgery. An odd zig-zag shaped tracking chip which was only about 2 inches long and placed right above her spine, just under the muscle to make sure it stayed fully concealed and didn't move. Of course the surgeon wasn't all that familiar with humanoid anatomy and wound up hitting a nerve while he was digging around to bury the device. Though he didn't sever anything, the surgeon's malpractice did leave the nerve extra sensitive, especially When there was too much pressure pushed up against the device.

It also turned out that Blackfire also had a minor allergic reaction to the local anesthesia the so-called doctor used to numb the area, causing the scar to become infected and swell. Though the infection healed after a few weeks, the wound never fully faded. Even after she fully healed from the surgery, she was still left with the thickened scar tissue that became better known to her gelatinous alien boss as 'the mark.'

When she came to after surgery, the Schlurch had informed Blackfire of her breach of contract and gave her 3 options:

1) She would have to marry him.

2) She could help him to catch Starfire so he can marry her.

3) If she doesn't follow his orders, then he'd call her in to the Centauri police.

At the time, Blackfire still harbored anger towards her sister: for always being the favorite, for what happened to their family, and for ruining her only chance of claiming her birthright as Ruler of Tamaran. Blackfire was a free spirit, so of course she didn't want to go back to prison and she certainly wasn't going to tie herself down to that disgusting snot ball. At the time it was a no brainer; she agreed with option 2.

Eventually Blackfire moved back to Earth to spy on her sister and the Titans. Glgrdsklechhh arranged for her to stay in a hotel room for a few months; but after that she was on her own. That's when she met Joel; she used her charms to manipulate him into letting her moved in with him after only a few weeks of dating. Of course Blackfire knew it wouldn't last forever, so she got a job as a blogger for a local magazine's website and started saving money to move out when the time had come. While she told Joel about the job, she never told him about the money she was saving to prepare for when he would be able to see through her charm.

She remembered how Joel reacted the first time he saw her scar. He tried to surprise her one day by sneaking into the shower, hoping to get lucky. When he saw the inflamed scar, he almost dumped her because it disgusted him so much. Joel was shallow and didn't want to be with anyone he saw as less than perfect. Eventually she found herself begging him to stay with her because she didn't have enough money saved for her own place yet. Joel agreed but requested that she always cover it up when he was around her. For a big bad bouncer, he was very squeamish.

Joel eventually found out about her secret savings account and a few times he had woken up in the middle of the night and would hear her talking to someone on the phone and at one point accused her of cheating on him with another man. At that point Blackfire already knew that Joel wasn't 100% innocent with his intentions for her, and once she was able to land a secured apartment, she dumped Joel.

Speedy and Blackfire stood in silence for a few moments, both deep in thought. Blackfire was getting nervous that Speedy hadn't said anything for a while. She was afraid that he was repulsed by the mark and figured he was just trying to be polite. However, Blackfire forgot that Speedy was a crime fighter; he was used to seeing wounds and scars on his friends and his enemies during battle. In fact, Speedy had a few of his own battle scars, though of course all of his had faded.

Speedy was mostly silent because he didn't want to alarm her, all he wanted was to comfort her and make her feel better. Roy didn't care about the scar; he was concerned that she was in pain.

"Is it feeling better?" Speedy finally asked breaking through the silence.

"Uh-huh." Blackfire confirmed. "Look, if you're uncomfortable doing this, I understand." She finally added.

"Why would I be uncomfortable trying to help you feel better?" Speedy asked her. 'Did I make her feel uncomfortable?' He asked himself.

"Well, I know my ma-, I mean scar, isn't exactly one of my best physical attributes." Blackfire stated with a weak chuckle, quickly avoiding using the odd term of endearment that the Schlurch used for her scar while remembering Joel's first reaction to her flawed skin.

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm used to seeing all kinds of injuries in battle." Speedy reminded her, before he added: "Besides, I think it looks kind of cool."

"Cool?" Blackfire scoffed.

"The way I see it, bruises and scars are like badges; each one tells a story of how they were earned. And this one looks like it would tell a doozy of a story." Speedy said, meaning it as a compliment.

'You have no idea,' Blackfire thought quietly to herself, but she still couldn't help but smile at Speedy's reassuring words. A few moments later she spoke: "Thanks, I think I'm better now." Blackfire declared as she turned around and took the ice pack from the archer to return it to the freezer and promptly came back to the couch.

"So listen about earlier…." Speedy said, rubbing the back of his neck with a slightly blushing face.

"What about it?" Blackfire questioned, afraid he was going to bring up her scar again.

"I'm sorry if I came off as too presumptuous." The nervous redhead mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" The alien asked confused.

"The um… Kiss. If I made you feel like we had to rush into anything, I assure you that wasn't my intention. I just got caught up in the moment and…" Roy tried to explain before Blackfire interrupted him by giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I know." She said, remembering the energy she felt from him through said kiss and how it differed from all others she had received before.

They both shared another, slightly longer kiss until they heard a beeping sound coming from near the front door. It was the T-communicator from Speedy's jacket that was hanging up on a hook by the door.

"Sorry, it's probably just Aqualad checking up on me again." Speedy said as he walked over to his coat to put his mask on and answer his communicator.

"I'll give you some privacy." Blackfire said as she started to walk towards her bedroom.

"No, it's fine. He already knows about my date with Koko." Roy said as Blackfire's face began to drop.

"I thought you said no one else knew?" Blackfire said confused.

"When he called earlier and I went to my car to answer, he ambushed me in the parking lot. It turns out he recognized the T-car. I confessed and told him about the date. But don't worry, he promised he wouldn't say anything to the others." Speedy informed his date as he was digging through the pockets of his jacket for his mask before putting it on to answer the call, in case it was a different Titan.

Blackfire was surprised but also a bit relieved that he wasn't totally hiding her, it made her feel less ashamed that he was keeping her a secret.

"Hello?" Speedy answered.

"So how was your date, Stud?" The Atlantean teased; he had stepped outside of the bowling alley, telling the other guys he was going to check up on Speedy again.

"I'm still kind of on it." The archer replied with an awkward smile he shot back at 'Koko' who was a few feet away from him.

"My bad." Aqualad apologized for interrupting their date for the second time. "Listen, I hate to break it to you, Cinderella; but Más y Menos aren't used to staying up this late and are starting to get tired. We're going to finish the last few frames of this game and head home. We should be back in about a half hour."

"Ugh, alright fine. See you at the tower." Speedy sighed, he really didn't want to leave Blackfire.

"Later." Aqualad signed off.

"So I guess you have to go now." Blackfire stated; a little disappointed as she walked towards him.

"Yeah. I wish I didn't have to, I really enjoyed hanging out with you." Speedy said with a sad smile on his face as he started to put his jacket back on.

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow?" Blackfire asked hopeful to see him again soon.

"We're going back to Steel City after breakfast." Speedy stated unhappily.

"Oh." Blackfire responded with obvious disappointment.

"Listen, I know it's kind of hard right now with us living so far away from each other." Speedy said as he lightly stroked her face with the back of his hand and looked into her eyes. "But I really like you and I want to give this a try; if that's what you want." Roy asked as he used his free hand to hold hers.

"I'd like that too." She said with a smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow night. Same time as always?" The ginger haired gentlemen asked the Tamaranean for permission.

"Perfect." Blackfire confirmed.

They leaned in for one last goodnight kiss and called it a night as Speedy headed back for Titans Tower. He hid all the evidence of his date and was asleep in his guest co before the other guys got back; the girls came back shortly after. The sleeping arrangements where pretty much the same as the previous visit, except Más y Menos slept on cots in Beast Boy's room.

The next morning the group woke up to breakfast that already made by none other than Speedy, like last time; only without Robin's assistance. This time none of the others questioned his motivation, they just enjoyed their breakfast and talked about the fun they had the night before. All of them, except Aqualad, were unaware of Speedy's date.

Jinx and Kid Flash stayed to hang out for a few more hours, but after breakfast The Crime Watch was fully updated and the Titans East (plus Batgirl) headed back home. Aqualad and Speedy took the T-car and Aqualad proceeded to interrogate Speedy for details about his date, which Speedy was more than willing to share. Since he had kept this a secret for so long, the archer was more than glad that he was finally able to talk about it; but mostly to be able to talk about Blackfire, who he had to mentally remind himself to refer to as 'Koko' in front of Aqualad. The only question Speedy wouldn't answer was whether or not they kissed; after all, a true gentleman never kisses and tells.

When they got back into town there was a robbery in progress, they helped the temporary Titans East substitutes take care of it before they returned home. Later that night Speedy called Blackfire at their usual time, as promised.

* * *

**Please review, thanks.**


	18. Chapter 17: Convincing

**Thanks for the review. Don't worry, this story hasn't been abandoned and didn't stop on a less than emotionally satisfying ending (as I've said before, I apparently can't just let things stay nice- hopefully at the end of the story I will). I know it's been a while since I've updated this, sorry I got ideas for other stories and then got busy with life (always in the way of my introvertness). But now it's back. I have a few more chapters planned out. This one is more of a transition chapter, but it's something to hold you over until the rest of the story continues and move the story along. **

**To avoid copyright infringement charges: I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to DC comics.**

**Please R&amp;R and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Convincing

During the last visit to Titans Tower in Jump City, Cyborg updated Bumblebee's Crime Watch. The updates now allow the Crime Watches to give a threat level forecast for up to a month ahead of time using the patterns from the local crime records from the last 10 years. It has been about 3 weeks since the update and the new predictions have proven to be accurate. The Titan team leaders Robin and Bumblebee called each other one day to compare notes. That's when Bumblebee had an idea.

"We need another friend-cation." Bumblebee decided.

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Robin asked in a wry tone.

"I'm serious." The Titans East leader stated. "My team has been working really hard the last few weeks and I'm sure your team has, too."

"I can't argue with you there." The head leader agreed. "But it's not like we can just take a break any time we want like most people; we have people to protect."

"We need to be able to take care of ourselves before we can take care of others." The girl informed the boy. "I was thinking since Halloween is coming up maybe we can take the day off and go trick or treating or a haunted house tour or something."

"Negative." Robin declared. "Halloween is the busiest night of the year for crime, that's when all the creeps really come out. Besides, aren't we all a little old for trick or treating?"

"Well, we need to have fun too." Bee insisted. "Remember at the workshop, they said that overwork can lead to low morale and poor job performance."

"True." Robin agreed. "But we're all over 13 and they passed that law last year making it illegal for us to trick or treat."

"Dang, I'm all for upholding the law and everything; but some of the laws they keep passing nowadays are making it harder and harder." The Bumblebee joked.

"Yeah, but part of our job is following the law." Robin reminded the Titan's East leader. "We can't just pick and choose the laws we want to follow, then we'd be no better than the criminals."

"Yeah, you're right." Bumblebee said defeated. "Well, what about a Halloween party? Last time I checked there was no rule against that. Well, as long as we don't do anything illegal at said party."

"Sounds fun, but like I said: Halloween is always the busiest night of the year for crime fighting." The Boy Wonder reminded the girl.

"It doesn't have to be exactly on Halloween, just close to it." Bumblebee insisted. "Check your Crime Watch, mine shows a low-threat level the week after next week around the last Saturday before Halloween."

"Mine also shows a lull in activity around that time." Robin responded.

"Perfect." Bee proclaimed "Maybe this time we can invite all the other honorary Titans as well."

"Who knows, they might actually show up." Robin joked "It seems like they only come around when there's free food anyway."

"Wait, where are we going to have this party?" Bumblebee asked, both towers would be too crowded for all the extended Titans to interact in the same room.

"We can look into renting out a rec room." Robin mentioned. "The owner of The Vault offered us a free room rental anytime for saving a benefit banquet Plasmus tried to ruin last year."

"That would be great." Bee responded. "So a costume party the Saturday before Halloween at the Vault in Jump City."

"Costume party?" The Boy Wonder questioned.

"Of course, it's Halloween after all." Bee stated.

"We're in costumes all the time," The boy reminded Bumblebee "What if everyone just winds up wearing their crime fighting uniform or worse, another Titan's uniform. Plus, some of us do have secret identities to protect and we don't want to attract too much attention from the public when arriving or leaving."

"Yeah, I didn't think about that." Bumblebee considered. "Maybe it would help if we had a theme."

"How would a theme change anything?" The Titan's leader questioned.

"That way we can insure that no one will go in their own uniform or another Titan's costume." The Bee informed the boy.

"How would that help with concealing secret identities?" Robin countered.

"I got it!" The Bumblebee exclaimed in excitement "We'll have a 'Masquerade Ball' theme."

"What?" Robin was surprised.

"Think about it: no one will wear their uniforms, everyone will be wearing a mask, and it will be easier for everyone to stay inconspicuous when arriving and leaving to not draw any unwanted attention." Bee clarified.

"That's actually… Brilliant." Robin announced, surprised by the simplicity of it all.

"Was there ever any doubt that I was brilliant?" The Bee countered.

"Of course not, sorry." The Boy Wonder apologized. "I'll tell my team and make the reservations at The Vault and you can send the invite alert to the other Titans."

"Who's going to prepare the venue?" The Titans East leader asked. "I probably won't be able to get there until the day before."

"I'm sure once Starfire hears about it she'll want to go all out, she loves learning about Earth customs." Robin assured. "Who knows, she might even be able to convince Raven to help her."

"Perfect, I'll try to help as much as possible when I do get there." Bee agreed. "I'll call Starfire tomorrow to discuss details; Bumblebee out." Both Titan team leaders hung up the phone.

* * *

Both leaders explained the party to their teammates, to which all were excited. A few hours later, Aqualad and Speedy were hanging out in Speedy's room playing video games.

"So... There's a big Titan's event coming up in Jump City and from the sounds of it, it's going to be a date thing." Aqualad tried to mention casually. "Thinking about bringing anyone in particular?" The Atlantean pried, hinting at someone in particular.

"I'm not sure." Speedy sighed, as he paused the game to concentrate on an excuse. "I really want to see Koko again; but I don't know if we're allowed to bring civilians. I'm kind of afraid to ask Robin because he's really protective about keeping the Titan's community undercover and I don't want to ask Bee because she'll tease me and say Koko is just another fangirl fling. I think I'll just skip the party and take her on a private date."

"Come on, none of your fangirl flings lasted longer than a few days and you've been talking to this girl for how long now?" Aqualad asked his ginger friend.

"Almost 2 months." The archer said with a smile on his face.

"See? Plus isn't it time she met the family?" The Atlantean teased, referring to the Titans community as an extended family.

"Koko's really shy. I think a room full of superheroes will intimidate her." The ginger covered up.

"We're all going to be out of uniform and wearing masks." The aquatic teen said, discrediting his friends excuse. "Plus, knowing Bumblebee, attendance would probably be mandatory."

"Fine, I'll ask her tomorrow." The copper-haired teen gave in before unpausing the game; knowing that his friend was probably right about the party being mandatory.

* * *

The next day, after a mission, the Titans East team just arrived back at the tower in the garage. They were getting ready to spread out to relax when Speedy approached Bumblebee.

"Bee, can I talk to you for a minute." He asked trying to avoid getting the attention of his other teammates.

"Is something wrong?" Bumblebee asked, as Speedy usually didn't ask for permission to talk to his leader.

"It's about the costume party." The archer informed his leader.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know if we were allowed to bring dates." The ginger asked.

"Of course; it is a ball, after all." Bee teased the archer.

"Oh, Okay." Speedy said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, so who are you going to ask out, Argent?" The girl asked the boy.

"What? No!" The marksman stated in a tone mixed with surprise and frustration; he didn't want to have to go into more detail.

"Okay, good. Because I think she's going with Hot Spot." The leader stated. "So who are you going to take?"

"Well, the thing is..." The archer stated to say "… the girl I wanted to bring isn't exactly a Titan…"

"Not another fangirl." The Bee sighed. "I thought you swore off of dating fans."

"She's not a fangirl." Speedy said with a hint of anger, though he was kind of expecting this reaction. "We've been talking for the last two months and not once has she asked me for: my or another Titan's autograph, the other Titan's secret identities, or anything that that could be used to exploit the Titans."

"Then why does she want to go a Titan's social event?" The leader countered.

"If you must know, it was my idea." The archer defended his possible date. "I haven't even told her about the dance yet. That's why I was asking, but just so you know: if she can't go to the party, then I'm not going."

"Alright, calm down before that vain in your forehead bursts." The sassy teen told her teammate. "You really like this girl, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." The marksman said with a slight blush on his face as he relaxed.

"You said you've been talking to for two months?" Bee asked because Speedy never mentioned this girl before.

"Yeah, I call her every night before I go to bed." The copper teen admitted.

"How did you two meet?" The leader asked, wondering how he had time to meet someone when they have been busy as ever.

"At the Jump City County Fair." He stated.

"That explains a lot." Bee muttered to herself, remembering that was when Speedy's mood started to lighten; he hasn't been nearly as mopey since the fair.

"So… Can I invite her to the party?" The archer asked. "Since she lives in Jump City we never really get a chance to see each other."

"I'll run it by Robin; we all know he doesn't like surprises." The leader reminded her teammate.

"So I'll take that as a 'no'." The ginger surrendered, knowing how Robin was about mingling with civilians at social events.

"Don't worry; just leave it up to Bumblebee." The girl referred to herself in third person.

"Alright, just let me know soon." The archer said as he left the garage.

* * *

Much to Speedy's delight, Robin actually said it was okay. Though Speedy didn't like to admit it, Bee had a way of talking people into getting her way. One part of the challenge was over and now was the really difficult part: convincing Blackfire to attend a Teen Titan social event.

"Hey, Stranger." Blackfire answered her phone while sitting on the couch painting her nails.

"Hi." Speedy responded, lying in his bed trying to think of a way to ask her.

"How was your day?" The young woman inquired.

"Oh, you know: just stopped a mass hostage situation at Steel City Bank and Trust." The archer mentioned casually.

"So… Nothing out of the ordinary?" The Tamaranean said in a sarcastic voice.

"Pretty much, just a normal day." The marksman agreed.

"That's good." The ebony haired girl responded.

"And how was your day, Miss Anderson?" The ginger stalled.

"Fine." Koko responded, with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Roy asked.

"It's nothing." Blackfire lied.

"Come on, you can tell me." The copper haired young man assured her.

"It's just that… I don't want to sound clingy or anything." The Tamaranean started to say "But it's been a while since we've actually seen each other and the thing is… I kind of miss hanging out you."

"I miss you, too." Speedy agreed.

"…And I know it sounds needy and I know you're busy fighting crime and… "Blackfire continued to rant before she realized something. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said: 'I miss you, too'." Roy responded.

"Oh." The Tamaranean slightly blushed.

"In fact, I kind of wanted to ask you something."The marksman announced. "But please hear me out before you respond."

"I'm listening…." The alien said slightly wary.

"Okay, so the last Saturday of October we're going to Jump City." Speedy started off.

"Oh, that's great." She responded with a delighted tone.

"Yeah, and I thought it would be a perfect time for us to see each other again." The archer continued. "That is if you're free that day."

"Well my calendar has been a little full lately, but I don't think have anything planned that day." The alien said, trying not to sound too eager. "So what do you want to do: Dinner, a hike, or maybe spend a day at the beach?"

"Well, the thing is there is this party and I would like you to be my date." Roy said coyly, knowing he was starting to tread on thin ice.

"What kind of party?" The Tamaranean inquired.

"It's a costume party with a masquerade ball theme." He explained. "Everyone there will be wearing formal clothes and masks."

"And who's throwing this party?" She further interrogated.

"Well, it's kind of Titan social event." The ginger teen finally admitted.

"What?" The young woman responded in disbelief that he would ask her to risk exposing her cover.

"Yeah, I already asked and they said it's okay if I bring a date that's not a Titan." The Titan East member explained.

"I don't think I can go." Blackfire responded slightly disappointed. "What if they recognize me?"

"The only Titans who know what you look like are the original 5, and we'll just try to avoid them as much as possible, there's going to be lots of other people there." He clarified. "Plus, everyone will be wearing masks and half the people there have secret identities- so it wouldn't look weird if you stay incognito all night."

"I don't know…." The alien was still wary.

"Please, I'll make sure nothing bad happens; I promise." Speedy vowed before he tried to lighten the mood. "Besides, Aqualad's heard a lot about Koko and wants to meet her."

"Well, I suppose I can't disappoint my fans." Koko responded satirically.

"So you'll go then?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Blackfire finally responded.

"Great, I'll try to get more details about the party." The happy archer said before he looked over at his clock. "Listen, I know we didn't get to talk much tonight, but I need to wake up early tomorrow morning for training. I'll call you tomorrow night, same time as always."

"I'll be waiting." Blackfire responded. "Goodnight, Roy."

"'Night, Koko." Speedy replied as they both hung up.

Though he knew she preferred to be called Blackfire, they both understood he had to be careful about saying her real earth name out loud in the tower. Especially since they both knew that Aqualad and now Bumblebee were aware of their nightly calls.


	19. Chapter 18: Fresh Starts

**Thanks for the reviews. I wanted to get this chapter up before Halloween, but that obviously didn't happen. This chapter was going to be longer but it was getting too long for my liking so I cut it. The next chapter should be up soon. **

**All the boys are wearing black tuxes but are wearing ties, lapel flowers, and masks that match their date's dress. I was going to post pictures of the dresses and masks I picked for them, but it's too long with the URLS. Only the details of Blackfire's dress are really described.**

**Color Keys:**

**Blackfire = dark purple, Argent= red, Jinx = pink, Batgirl = silver, Bumblebee= gold, Raven= dark teal (greenish blue), Starfire= light purple, Pantha= black and white, Kole= powder blue, and Melvin= white. **

**Side note: Melvin doesn't have a date (too young) so her colors coordinate with her brothers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any characters from DC Comics.**

**As always, please read and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Fresh Starts

A fortnight had passed and the day of the costume party finally arrived. Speedy and Blackfire were nervous. Speedy wanted to make sure that Blackfire was safe and had a good time and she just wanted to spend time with Roy and make sure she got through the night without anyone finding out who she was.

Blackfire no longer carried a grudge towards Starfire, but the ebony haired Tamaranean was afraid that her sister still hadn't forgiven her for all the horrendous things she did to her over the years.

Speedy got out of party prep an hour early by promising to be there to welcome the guests while the other party throwers got ready. He just barely had enough time to get ready and spend a little alone time with Blackfire before reporting for hosting duty. Even getting some alone time with her was a hard task since Aqualad and Batgirl kept begging the archer to let them go with him to pick up his date. They both heard a lot about her and wanted to finally meet her; but Speedy put his foot down as he didn't want to overwhelm his date before the party even started.

'Why did Aqualad have to tell Batgirl everything I told him about Koko?' The marksman thought to himself as he was driving to the girl's apartment.

Roy was dressed in a traditional black tux with a dark purple tie and matching flower in his lapel. He also wore a purple and silver Roman/Greek Venetian mask which exposed Blackfire's favorite baby blues. Most of the couples at the party were wearing coordinating colors, and they agreed they would as well. The archer was excited to see Blackfire again. This long distance relationship definitely wasn't easy; nevertheless he was happy every time they did have a chance to see each other.

Roy wanted everything to be perfect because tonight was the night he's going to finally ask Blackfire to officially be his girlfriend. The relationship was already difficult to maintain because of the long distance and was made all the more difficult by the other circumstances surrounding them, but he never felt this way about another girl before.

They have been talking for over two months and they've already kissed once, though neither of them brought it up since because of the scar incident. It wasn't that Blackfire's scar bothered Roy, but rather because he knew it bothered her so much. They both knew that the other wasn't talking to anyone else and it was obvious they both liked each other, though neither would admit it out loud yet.

Speedy parked in the visitor's spot and walked up to the girl's door with a small clear box containing a mini flower bouquet that matched the flower on his lapel. Roy hid the box behind his back as he took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

"Hi, Handsome." Blackfire greeted flirtatiously with a smile while hiding her body behind the door.

"Hey, Beautiful." The archer responded with a half-smile, wondering why she hiding.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied as he walked in, still trying to hide the box.

As he stepped in she closed the door behind him, revealing her dress. It was a strapless deep purple mermaid style gown with a sweetheart neckline, covered with a black lace and complete with a silk black sash belt tied into a bow. She also wore lacy fingerless gloves. Her hair was left down but done in loose curls, with her bangs flipped to blend in with her front curls.

"Wow, you look stunning." Roy stated with a full smile.

"You really like it?" Blackfire asked.

The archer nodded.

"What about the mask?" She probed; slightly unsure if she went overboard as she put on the matching accessory. "Do you think they'll recognize me through it? Is it too much?"

The ginger gentleman shook his head before he said "It's perfect." reassuring her as he took her right hand in his before he kissed the top. "Which reminds me, I got something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything." The Tamaranean replied.

"It's nothing big, I promise." The archer said as he presented the clear box.

"I thought corsages were for proms." Blackfire commented playfully.

"In a way this is kind of the Titan's version of a prom, since none of us actually go to high school." He pointed out. "There are some rites of passage we have to miss out on not being like typical teens; sometimes we have to find substitutes."

"I always wondered: why don't any of the Titans go to school?" The alien asked.

"It's kind of hard to keep a secret identity when you have to come up with excuses why you're always late for class or leaving early." The marksman informed the girl as he opened the box. "Not to mention having to keep up with school work and trying to fit in with cliques to avoid suspicion, and always having to explain to those friends why you have to leave all the time or can't hang out. That's why we mostly keep to ourselves and either do online school or get GEDs."

"What did you do?" The girl asked.

"I got my GED as soon as I was old enough; I just wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible." Roy announced as he slipped the corsage on her wrist. "There."

"Thank you." She said as she admired her miniature bouquet.

"Well, the party's going to start soon and we've got the first shift on the welcoming committee." Roy stated as he offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Blackfire replied as she wrapped her arm around his.

* * *

They arrived at the venue and put on the finishing touches before the guests arrived. Lightning (in a blue mask) and Thunder (in a yellow mask), who agreed to be DJs, arrived shortly after the host and hostess.

Slowly the guests came strolling in. Argent and Hot Spot were in matching red attire, arrived with Herald (in a blue mask) were the first guests to show up, shortly followed by Kid Flash and Jinx who were wearing in matching pink attire. Then Wildebeest showed up with Pantha in black and white outfits. Finally Más y Menos, in matching black masks, showed up to relieve Speedy and 'Koko' of welcome committee duty.

A few instrumental soft jam club mixes where playing, more as stalling background music than for actually dancing, to warm up while they were waiting on everyone else. Bumblebee had strict instructions that once everyone the party officially started that the music would be traditional ballroom music.

Shortly after the shift switch, Aqualad and Batgirl in silver colors arrived with Tramm (who was in an aqua blue mask) and quickly went to find Speedy and his mystery girl, who were talking to Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Hi Jinx, Kid Flash." Aqualad greeted the honorary Titans. "Hey, Speedy"

"Hey, guys." Batgirl said. "Cute costume, Jinx. The pink really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks." Jinx said "Where did you get yours?"

"A dress shop in Gotham called Sarina's." Batgirl responded. "One of the girls at my school has an aunt that works there. It was on sale for 60% off."

"I got to go there sometime." Jinx responded.

Meanwhile, in the background, Blackfire just hid behind Speedy trying to avoid too much attention. He lightly squeezed her hand as if to comfort her and encourage her to join in. The attention started to draw in on her after a few minutes of small talk when Jinx, Kid Flash, and Tramm headed to the food cart across the room.

"And this must be the famous Koko." The Atlantean presumed, bringing attention to his best friend's recluse date.

"We've heard so much about you." Batgirl followed up.

"Speedy talks about you all the time." The aquatic teen supported his girlfriend's claim. .

"That's enough guys." Speedy said with a blush on his face.

"I love your costume." Batgirl changed the subject. "Especially the dress."

"Thanks." The nervous incognito Tamaranean replied, with her voice consciously raised an octave from her normal tone in attempt to disguise her voice as well.

Just then Raven, in a dark teal ball gown and mask, and Beast Boy, with a matching lapel flower and mask, arrived with Raven's 'kids': Melvin (in a white tulle tutu), Timmy Tantrum, and Teeter (who were wearing white masks). The teal clad teens quickly greeted their friends and introduced the kids before Raven cut them lose.

"Okay, you all can walk about freely but I need everyone to be on their best behavior." Raven told the children. "Got it?"

"We promise." Melvin and Timmy vowed in unison, while Teether made babbling sounds that sounded like he was agreeing before the tiny trio ran towards the chocolate fountain.

"And that includes Bobby!" Raven shouted out to Melvin in particular.

"Wow, Raven." Speedy stated. "Who knew you had motherly instincts?"

"I know, right?" Beast Boy agreed with Speedy's sarcastic comment.

"I didn't even know you liked kids." Aqualad joined in.

"I normally don't, but these kids are different." Raven clarified.

"They're so cute!" Batgirl gushed. "Melvin looks like a little princess."

Raven politely nodded before her eyes focused on the girl who was hiding behind the tuxedo clad archer; until he finally noticed.

"Oh. Raven, Beast Boy; I'd like you to meet my date, Koko." Speedy announced quickly to get it out of the way as he pulled her hand to bring her closer.

"Nice too meet you." Beast Boy greeted as they shook hands.

Raven stopped for a moment and stood back quietly to observe the girl. There was something about Koko that seemed familiar. The demoness could sense that this girl had her guard up and was hiding something.

"Have we met before?" The empath asked.

"Um… well…." The dark purple clad girl stammered.

"Koko's from Jump City." Roy interrupted. "You've probably seen her around town."

Raven knew something was up. They've met somewhere before; she just couldn't quite put her finger on at the moment. Every person she met had a unique energy about them and there was something familiar yet different about Speedy's date. However, there was too much going on, with everyone's excitement at the party, for her to focus.

"I know I've seen-" Raven started to say; before a piercing scream took her attention away. "Teether stop biting Timmy!"

Raven excused herself to run to her charge's aid, with Beast Boy trailing behind to assist her. Speedy and Blackfire both breathed a silent sigh of relief. At that moment Speedy noticed that Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Bee were entering the venue. Much to Speedy and Blackfire's relief, Robin and Starfire (who were donning light purple attire) went to talk to Kid Flash and Jinx. Batgirl grabbed Aqualad's hand and led him to the couple, while Bumblebee and Cyborg (wearing golden yellow attire) made a B-line for the ginger archer.

"How's it going, Speedy?" Cyborg greeted his former temporary teammate with a fist pump.

"Same old, same old." The archer replied while reciprocating the pumping of the fist. "How about you?"

"Same." The cyborg replied.

"So are you going to introduce us to your mystery girl?" Bumblebee finally asked, gesturing to his date.

"Oh, right." Speedy cleared his throat. "This is my date, Koko. Koko, this is Bumblebee and Cyborg."

"Nice to meet you, little lady." Cyborg said as he offered his hand for a handshake.

Blackfire remembered she almost crushed the half metallic man's hand the first (and last) time she shook it. She attempted to use less force while still using a firm grip.

"It's nice to meet you, too." The Tamaranean replied as she reciprocated the handshake.

"I wish I could say I've heard a lot about you, but Speedy just recently told me about you." Bumblebee stated.

"That's my fault." The archer's date responded to defend him. "I'm… kind of shy and don't like a lot of attention."

"It's okay." Bee assured her. "We've ragged on him a lot about his past week long flings, so I don't really blame him for wanting to keep this under wraps."

During their late night talks Speedy and Blackfire discussed everything under the sun, including their past relationships, so this wasn't really news to her.

"You got to tell me where you got that dress." Bee stated.

"Oh, I got it from my favorite store here in town: Sheree's Boutique."

"Next time we're in town I'm kidnapping you and we're going there." Bumblebee announced.

"You'll have to get in line." Speedy disputed. "Anytime we're in town I'm going to be spending as much time as possible with her."

"Never underestimate me, Cupid." Bee razzed the archer. "You have no idea how stressful it is being the only girl in a house full of teenage boys, not to mention their leader. I need a gal pal."

"There are other female Titans, you know." The archer reminded his leader.

"Batgirl is Starfire's new BFF." The yellow clad girl stated. "Raven and Jinx mostly keep to themselves; Pantha and Argent are always busy; Kole lives too far to visit regularly and doesn't have a phone or computer; and Melvin is too young for girl talk."

"And that's my problem, how?" The marksmen countered satirically.

"It's alright, Speedy." The archer's date assured, trying to defuse the situation. "I don't have many girlfriends either and I could always use a shopping buddy."

"Told you." Bumblebee responded.

Before the situation could get any more heated, Cyborg changed the subject as Jericho, Kole (in matching light blue costumes) and Gnarrk (in a brown mask with antlers) entered.

"Hey, is that G'narrk?" Cyborg asked. "Man, I haven't seen him in forever. C'mon, Bee."

"I'll talk to you guys later." Bumblebee gave in. "I need to talk to the DJ's anyway. Nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, too." Koko responded.

"Later." Speedy said as his current leader and former leader left. "Looks like you're popular tonight." He wryly told his date once they were alone.

"That's what I was trying to avoid." Blackfire sighed. "I can't get too close to anyone here without risking exposure."

"Like I said, only the original Titans know what you look like and you already got pass Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg." Koko's date reminded her.

"I wasn't so much worried about Beast Boy and Cyborg." She admitted. "But I could tell that Raven knew something was up."

"She's going to be too overwhelmed with everyone else her to harp on it for long." Speedy proclaimed.

Bushido in a white mask and Red Star in a red mask were the last to arrive.

Speedy and Blackfire's biggest stressor was becoming a reality. Robin and Starfire were heading towards them. Blackfire's biggest fear was Starfire recognizing her and everyone at the party turning against her and Roy. The dark purple clad couple mentally braced themselves as the light purple clad couple approached them.


	20. Chapter 19: Dancing on Thin Ice

**Thanks for the reviews. Reviews are always appreciated but I'm not one of those people that says I have to have a certain amount of reviews before I'll post a new one.**

** I was almost done with this chapter and chapters from 4 other stories not too long after posting the last one when my brother borrowed my computer and the Internet wouldn't connect anymore before I had a chance to save it online and basically had to reset my computer to fix it. We were in the process of moving so I couldn't find my flash drive. **

**I've been meaning to re-write it sooner, but life got in the way (2 jobs) and I got other ideas for new stories and when you put a lot of work into something just to have to start over you lose your motivation. I'm not sure if this was as great as the original one I had almost finished; but I think it captures most of what I was trying to do.**

**Also I didn't know what to call this chapter so I put the main one and an alternative title I thought also discribed the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Dancing on Thin Ice (Dance Partner Roulette)

Robin and Starfire approached Speedy and his date. Blackfire hid behind Speedy, still holding his hand.

"Hey, Speedy." The Boy Wonder greeted.

"Greetings, Speedy." Starfire beamed a wide smile. "I never knew the wearing of the mask could be so much fun."

"Now you know why Robin and I wear one all the time." Speedy playfully bantered.

"So are you going to introduce us to your date?" Robin inquired; eager to learn more about the first known civilian to crash a Titan's gathering.

"Of course." The copper-haired archer replied. "Robin, Starfire; I'd like you to meet my date: Koko."

"It is very nice to meet you." The redheaded Tamaranean blurted out, enthusiastically grabbing the disguised young woman's hand and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Koko replied, trying to keep her voice an octave higher than her normal voice in an attempt to disguise it.

To most people, Starfire's handshakes were too strong and almost bone crushing. Especially when she was overly excited; but to another Tamaranean, it was an ordinary handshake.

Robin noticed that the young woman didn't flinch at his girlfriend's typical overpowering grip, but he was also aware that said girlfriend had been working on her people skills and containing her strength when making physical contact with people who didn't have super strength.

"Forgive me if I am wrong, but have we met before?" Starfire asked. "There is something about you that seems vaguely familiar."

"Actually, Koko is from Jump City." The marksman quickly answered for his date. "You may have seen her around town somewhere."

"Perhaps, but I have the feeling I know you better than that." The scarlet haired Tamaranean pushed as her eyes examined the girl before her. "Of course, I know exactly who you are!"

Blackfire's heart skipped a beat, she knew she had been caught and squeezed Roy's hand in anxiety. She was thinking of how she could leave before a fight broke out when…

"You are Koko Anderson, The Jumpstyle Magazine fashionista blogger." Starfire announced. "I simply love your articles! I read them all the time for tips of the fashion and style variety. And may I say that the outfit you have chosen to night is absolutely stunning."

Both Blackfire and Roy mentally sighed in relief. It actually surprised Blackfire that Starfire read her articles. She knew she had a few loyal readers and subscribers, but she didn't know she had fans; let alone one of them being her baby sister.

"Um…Thank you." Was all the ebony haired young woman could think of saying.

"So you work for the press?" The always suspicious Boy Wonder inquired.

"She writes an online fashion blog for a local magazine." The archer corrected.

"But she still has connections to the media." Robin accused.

Before the marksman had time to further defend his date, Starfire interrupted with a squeal of excitement.

"Come, Robin." She said as she tugged on his arm. "I wish to do the mingling with our friends Kole and Jericho."

Before the Boy Wonder could protest, his strong girlfriend yanked him towards the other side of the room.

"That was close." Blackfire whispered in relief to her date.

"Yeah, I forgot how paranoid Robin could be." The archer admitted right as the first slow song of the night started to play. "Care to dance?"

"I don't know, I think maybe we should quit now while we're still ahead." The ebony haired Tamaranean suggested. "We've had too many close calls already."

"Don't worry." Roy said softly as he gently squeezed her hand. "We've already come this far and the worst is over. Let's just spend the rest of the night enjoying ourselves."

Blackfire couldn't resist that reassuring smile on her date's face.

"If you insist." Blackfire said with a smile as Speed lead her to the dance floor.

After a few songs, Bumblebee noticed that there were disproportionately more boys then girls at the party. Many of the male honorary Titans were watching awkwardly while sitting on the sidelines near the food table, without dates.

Bee sent a message to the other female Titans on their T-communicators, telling them to give their dates a break and dance with other male Titans so no one felt left out. Bumblebee danced with Harold, Kole danced with Gnarkk, and Jinx asked one of the DJs (Lightning) to dance. Raven asked Bushido to dance; but Beast Boy still wanted to dance so he asked Melvin to dance with him (and let her put her feet on his). Starfire asked Red Star, and Mas y Menos (who decided to take the lead when they saw what the girls were doing) asked Argent to dance and took turns. When one of the girls passed by Batgirl and Aqualad, who were still dancing together, they whispered the plan to Batgirl; who then asked Tramm to be her new dance partner. Pantha asked Thunder to dance and Wildebeest filled in as temporary DJ.

Of course since Blackfire wasn't a Titan, she didn't get the memo and continued dancing with Roy until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Robin asked as the couple turned around to look at him.

"Gee, I don't know, Robin, this is kind of awkward." Speedy answered. "Wouldn't Starfire get jealous if she sees you dancing with another sexy redhead?" The ginger archer teased in a wryly tone.

"Very funny." Robin replied in a flat tone before he got back on topic. "Koko, may I have this dance?"

At first she didn't know what to do or say. Was she caught? Did he know? Was this a trick so he could could trap her? But then she looked around the room and noticed everyone else had changed dance partners as well.

"Uh… Sure." She answered.

Speedy kissed his date on the forehead before he left to met up with his friends Aqualad and Kid Flash by the desert carts.

The dark haired Tamaranean was really nervous, Robin was one of the Titans who had actually met Blackfire, as opposed to just hearing stories about her. Other than her sister and possibly Raven (if there weren't so many people distracting her), he was probably the only one who knew her well enough to see through her disguise. But she knew if she didn't accept his offer to dance it could lead to an argument or suspicion; and attracting anymore attention then what was necessary in a room full of crime fighters was worse then being close up and alone with The Boy Wonder for 5 minutes.

After a few second of awkward silence, Robin finally spoke up.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I came off too strong earlier." He apologized. "It's just that we've never had a civilian at a Titans' gathering and my mentor always told me to be careful about exposing my secret identity. I know it's no excuse for my actions; I just want to make sure that no one here is in danger of being exposed."

"It's alright, I understand." Koko replied, hoping she wouldn't be exposed as well.

"Oh, and thank you by the way." The Boy Wonder surprised the disguised ex-con.

"For what?" The confused incognito Tameranean asked.

"For your fashion advice blogs." He said. "When Starfire came to Earth, anytime she would try to dress in civilain clothes she would just grab what she liked in her closet and wore it all together. Once we went to the aquarium and she wore bright yellow polka-dot knee-high stockings with a brown skirt and a heavy Christmas sweater; It was July and 90 degrees outside!"

'That does sound like something Starfire would do.' Blackfire thought to herself. "You don't say." She said out loud.

"Yeah, it definitely didn't help us blend in better when we didn't want to be recognized." Robin admitted. "It's also a lot easier for her to blend in on undercover missions since she found your blog."

"I can imagine." Was all she could think to say.

"Yeah; So are you originally from Jump City?" He changed the subject.

"No, I moved here about a year or so ago." Koko automatically responded.

"Oh, that's cool. So where are you originally from?" Robin inquired.

Blackfire didn't know how to answer. She didn't know Earth well enough to name many cities other than Jump City (since it was always her main destination when she was on Earth) and knew Steel City or Gotham would be too obvious. The masked alien didn't want to risk making a mistake and getting caught in a lie. She felt as though she had backed herself into a corner she couldn't get out of; until a tap on her shoulder came to the rescue.

"May we cut in?" Aqualad asked for himself and his girlfriend.

"Of course!" The masked ebony haired girl answered almost too eagerly. "Well, thank you for the dance, Robin."

"Sure, it was nice meeting you." Robin said as he and Batgirl began to dance.

Aqualad and Koko drifted further from their previous dance partners.

"Thank you." Koko thanked her rescuer.

"No problem."Aqualad replied. "Batgirl and I could tell you looked nervous when you were talking to Robin."

"You have no Idea." The masked Tamaranean stated.

"I know he can come off a bit strong; but I assure you he means well." The Aquatic teen defended the head Titan leader.

"I believe you." She responded.

"I hope you didn't get grilled you too badly." Aqualad said.

"Not really; but he sure does like to know everyone's life story, doesn't he?" The party crasher joked.

"Don't mind Robin; he's a little paranoid when it comes to new people." The aquatic teen admitted. "When the Titans East first formed, he made all of us give him references before we could become an official Teen Titans team. Even though Speedy and I were already honorary Titans and he knew both our former mentors before the Teen Titans even formed."

"That sounds about right." Koko mused.

Across the room, Blackfire saw her date dancing with her sister. The old Blackfire would have flew over there and blasted Starfire with her heat vision, especially after Roy had admitted to her before that he once had a crush on the redheaded Tamaranean. Of course that was after Blackfire had admitted to the archer that she once had a crush on The Boy Wonder when she first met him; mostly from the adventurous stories her sister told her about the young vigilante; of course the admiration in her sister's voice made him appear all the more perfect.

Though neither of them would admit it out loud, Blackfire and Roy were both afraid of the possibility that the other only liked them because they reminded them of their doppelganger. But after a while of talking to each other, their fears were put to rest.

Aqualad noticed Koko's gaze focusing on something in the distance and broke the silence.

"You don't need to worry about Starfire either." The Atlantean claimed. "Her and Robin have been going out a while and are very happy together. Beside, I know first-hand that Speedy's crazy about you."

"He is?" Koko asked.

"Absolutely." The aquatic teen confirmed. "He's not a player or anything, but this is the longest he's been with a girl. Not to mention he talks about you all the time when we hang out; I'm surprised he's been able to keep you a secret from Bumblebee and Robin and the others for so long. They're usually the first to figure things out."

This made Blackfire feel relieved. Though she knew Speedy wasn't using her as many men from her past had tried, she didn't really know how he was really feeling about her. She last kissed him about a month ago, where she found out he wasn't just looking for a quick hook up and wasn't acting as an informant for the Titans.

While her feelings for him grew, she wondered if he felt the same way. Was he growing more fond of her or was he getting tired of her? Did he only call her to be nice or did he really miss talking to her? Blackfire relied so much on the Tamaranean way of reading what men were truly thinking, that she didn't know how to read people any other way anymore. Especially since most of the time they faked nice to try to get what they wanted.

Speedy was also the first person Blackfire was 100% upfront and open with; well, about most things at least. She never did tell him about the deal she made with Glgrdsklechhh when she first came back to Earth after her exile from Tamaran. The copper-haired archer knew everything else about her past, but the ebony Tamaranean feared that if he knew about this that he would never forgive her, she had many opportunities to tell him but that fear of abandonment always lurked in her mind.

After meeting Roy, Blackfire was a new woman. She learned to own up to her mistakes and to try to do the right thing as much as possible. She learned to let go of the anger she bared towards her sister and the Titans. She learned to open up and let her true self show, as opposed to the faux charm and emotional barrier she always had to protect herself from getting close to anyone.

But if she can't be 100% upfront and honest about everything with Roy, then was she really any different from how she used to be? She knew that before this relationship could go any further she had to be 100% honest, even if it meant losing Roy. But not tonight, the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene or ruin his and all the other Titan's only shot at a prom night.

Lost in thought, Blackfire felt another tap on her shoulder.

"May we do the cutting in?" The red-headed Tamaranean asked the ebony dance partners.

"Sure." Aqualad accepted.

"Thanks for the dance… and the other thing." Blackfire said.

"Anytime." The Atlantean responded with a wink as he started to dance with the other Tamaranean.

Blackfire started to dance with her date before he spoke up.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could sit this one out." The masked archer announced.

"Is something wrong?" Koko asked.

"No, I just thought this would the perfect time for us to talk." The copper haired gentleman responded as he led his date off the dance floor.


	21. Chapter 20: Party Crasher (Busted)

**Thanks for the reviews. My mind has just been all over the place lately, so hopefully I can get another chapter up soon. If I can focus and scaffold somethings I have planeed for the story, I may be able to get it done in two or three more chapters, this was the first I started and I keep having new scenes pop up but keep putting them off until I can finish up stories I already posted (I don't like keeping things undone for too long and this story has been up for over a year).**

**Anyway, someone requested a chapter to be called 'Busted' so that's the alternative title for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, my life would be so much easier.**

**Please R&amp;R, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Party Crasher (Busted)

Speedy and Koko walked out of the ballroom, the exit led to a little lanai on a small wrought iron fenced deck. There were a few patio chairs and tables, they sat at one next to a rose bush at the far left corner of the deck. The night sky was lit up by stars and the moon was almost full.

"So are you having fun tonight?" Roy asked his date.

"It's been a little stressful, but it's turning out a lot better then I thought it would." Blackfire admitted.

"Told you." The archer smirked.

"It seems you enjoyed yourself, too." She teased. "You especially seemed to have fun dancing with my sister."

"Only because she kept telling me how much she enjoys your blog." He replied. "I see you and Robin were hitting it off."

"Apparently he needs to know everyone's life story." She joked. "I don't remember him being this inquisitive to me when I was Blackfire."

"He said Starfire used to talk about you all the time before…" Roy trailed off before changing the subject.

There was a short moment of awkward silence before Blackfire changed the subject.

"Anyway, this night turned out a lot better then I thought it would." Blackfire admitted. "Thanks."

"No problem." Roy said.

"Well, I guess we should head back before your friends start to miss you." The Tamaranean said as she sat up from her seat.

"Blackfire, wait." The nervous marksman whispered as he reached for his hand to hold hers. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

The alien sat back down. A part of her was nervous that maybe he found out about her recent involvement with Glgrdsklechhh. Another part of her worried that he was tired of keeping up this charade and wanted to tell his friends the truth.

"So… umm… I've been thinking." Roy stuttered. "We've been talking for over 2 months and I know we've only really got to hang out face to face a handful of times but I really like talking and hanging out with you."

"I like talking and hanging out with you, too." Backfire replied cautiously.

"And I know it's a little difficult to meet up with the distance and our busy schedules and… other factors." Speedy stalled.

'Here it comes.' Blackfire thought to herself.

It always comes down to this, even when she's as upfront an honest as much as possible (at least on a need to know basis), people get tired of the lies and the cover ups. She knew it couldn't last forever.

"But I was wondering if you wanted to… be my girlfriend?" Speedy finally spat out.

Blackfire was honestly speechless. She had grown to really like Roy, he was one of the first few people she could be 100% honest with. Well, almost. She still never told him about her other job that led her to Earth. That was one thing she was afraid to admit even though she did come to her senses and quit about a month ago. Blackfire was still ashamed that she had anything to do with that slimy sclurch. But this was her one chance at a real relationship and by now she knew that secrets had ways of coming out. If the Tamaranean wanted a chance at a real relationship, she needed to tell him everything soon, before they got anymore emotionally invested.

"Roy, there's something I need to tell you." Blackfire said as she took a deep breath to brace herself for his reaction.

He reached for her hand that was on the table and cupped it in both of his. And looked at her with a crooked nervous smile. Even though Speedy was still wearing his mask, she could sense the eager sadness behind the mask that was welling up in his eyes. She could feel his pulse increasing through his hands.

"It's alright, Blackfire." The archer said as he sat up from his chair and began to walk back towards the door.

"Roy, wait!" The girl said as she reached for her date's wrist while standing up; he turned back to face her. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." She said.

His heart rate increased even more, but the expression on his face turned to one of bliss. He kissed her on the lip. He pulled himself away with a blush on his face when he realized his kiss was starting to get too aggressive.

"Sorry, I'm just really glad you said 'yes'." He said with a grin painted on his face. "Anyway, we should head back inside before Bumblebee sends a search party out for us."

Blackfire nodded.

The alien knows she should have told him before she accepted, to give him a fair chance to change his mind before things go any further. It was harder than she thought it would be to do this face-to-face. Tonight has been so perfect and was one of the few nights that Speedy (and the other Titans for that matter) got to just be normal teenagers having fun. This was the closest thing he'd ever have to a prom with his friends and probably one of the last big get togethers they'd have for a while. Blackfire didn't want to spoil Roy's night. First thing tomorrow morning, after he was back in Steel City, she'll call him and tell him everything. If he changed his mind about wanting to be her boyfriend, then she would respect his choice. At least she'd always have this night to remember.

* * *

**A little over an hour later...**

The party was still going on. Cyborg hacked into the programming system for the projector that was wired into the ceiling with old pictures of memories of all the Titans through out the years and played it on the backdrop screen. Most of them were of the original 5 Teen Titans and the Titans East, but there were still a few of the other Honorary Titans in his collection. Background music changed with the tone of the picture, each picture was on the screen for about 12 seconds before it transitioned to a new one.

There were some of Robin and Starfire doing couple stuff, like when they danced at their first prom together or Robin teaching Starfire to play mini-golf. There was also some of Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting in the kitchen. There was also one of Raven and Jinx meditating and another of Aqualad, Mas y Menos, and Kid Flash playing video games. One of Speedy and Bumblebee sparing (with Bumblebee winning) made the girls in the room cheer as the archer blushed. One of Cyborg's personal favorites: Beast Boy, him, Starfire, Raven, and Silky dressing up as Robin, which made the whole room roar with laughter. There was also a few highlights from the recent county fair. And random pictures of both teams, as well as pictures that were sent to the original Teen Titans from various Honorary Titans.

'Koko' was shocked when she noticed that there was one with Blackfire in it. It was from her first visit to Earth. Starfire hugging her, welcoming her to Earth. It was the last time she remembered her sister was genuinely happy to see her. It was the last time, before Roy, that she felt someone unconditionally cared about her. She couldn't help but feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Roy recognized her in the picture and reached for his dates hand to comfort her. After about three more minutes worth of pictures the slide show ended. Bumblebee got up on stage and took the microphone near the DJ equipment.

"Let's hear it one more time for Cyborg, the only person I know who literally has a photographic memory." The Titans East leader said to the room of young crime fighters as they clapped in response. "Tonight has been great, but unfortunately we knew it had to end sometime. Fortunately we still have enough time for one last dance of the night. So grab your sweetie or make your last trip at the buffet. Kid Flash, I suggest you take the dance unless you want Jinx to make everything you eat to taste like soap again." She said as the audience laughed. "Goodnight everyone and thanks for coming."

As Bumblebee stepped off the stage and started dancing with Cyborg, who was waiting for her, the last song started playing. Everyone with dates were dancing and the ones without were hanging out by the buffet talking. Melvin tried to stay awake to watch her brothers who were asleep under a table, Raven wanted to take them home since it was past their bedtime, but Beast Boy insisted they have one more dance.

Speedy and Koko were especially enjoying their dance. They knew that after Speedy brought her home that he'd have to go back with his friends and that the next morning he'd be back in Steel City. What they didn't know was when they were going to be able to see each other again.

"Maybe I can talk Bumblebee into letting me take a day off once a week to come see you." Speedy thought out loud. "Maybe after a while she'll even let you stay at the tower."

"It's too risky, without a mask they may notice that I look similar to my sister." Blackfire said. "If it's meant to be, well find a way to make this work."

Speedy leaned in to kiss his new girlfriend when they felt the room begin to shake. Everyone in the room noticed the building shaking. They all looked up and noticed a lime green light coming through cracks of the ceiling before a big chunk dropped to the center of the dance floor, the few that we're in the middle of the dance floor moved out of the way just in time. Through the hole they saw several battle ships inching closer with the biggest entering the ballroom and landing on the fallen piece of ceiling.

As a familiar green creature started to come out of the ship. Blackfire instantly grabbed her date and headed back outside.

"What are you doing?" Speedy asked after Blackfire closed the door behind them.

"Roy, there's something I need to tell you." The nervous Tamaranean said. "Remember when the Titans told you that I took over Tamaran as Grand Ruler and arranged a marriage between my sister and a gross gelatinous alien?"

"Blackfire, we don't have time for this." The archer insisted trying to get back inside, before the former Grand Ruler of Tamaran pulled him back with her super human strength.

"Roy, what I'm trying to tell you is that I was still working for him." She finally admitted. "After I escaped Centauri Penitentiary, Glgrdsklechhh found me wandering three galaxies from here. That scar on my back is from a tracking device he had put in me. He said that since he didn't get to marry Starfire and since we broke the Jewel of Charta, that I was still under contract to him and that If I didn't fulfill my end of the deal that he would turn me in to the Centauri police. But he didn't just want me to steal intergalactic gems, he wanted me to spy on the Titans so he could try to kidnap Starfire to make her is bride."

"So all this time, you were using me to get to my friends?" Roy said with a stone expression on his face. "And you sold out your sister, again."

"No!" Blackfire insisted. "I never used you. I really do like you. I even quit a month ago when I finally came to my senses. Somehow he still found out where the Titans were."

"How could he find out were they were if you didn't tell him?" Roy said bitterly.

"I honestly don't know." The Tamaranean said.

"My friends are in there." The young crime fighter said. "We need to help them. I have to go to the car and get my quiver…" The archer thought out loud.

"That won't be necessary." Blackfire replied. "I know how to stop this."


End file.
